Le diamant et la perle
by Nauss
Summary: UA, rencontre alternative- Ce n'est pas que Sherlock soit une pute connue et prisée, mais plutôt qu'il fréquente les hommes riches qui paient fort et assurent son train de vie. Sauf que rencontrer un type qui ne vit pas par le cynisme a tendance à attaquer sa belle arrogance. La peste soit de ce John Watson qui n'a franchement rien à faire dans cette soirée où lui-même officie.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello tous !**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux, welcome back aux autres, et **merci, MERCI** pour vos reviews sur la trad que je publie en ce moment, mais surtout sur mes dernières fics... Votre accueil sur _5 times Sherlock got (un)dressed like a woman + 1 he didn't_ m'a positivement laissée sur le cul et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir lu, aimé et commenté cette histoire comme vous l'avez fait. Mais passons à celle-ci !

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a là... ? En cinq chapitres, un hybride entre _Toucher le fond_ en reverse, et _Mascarades_ pour ceux d'entre vous qui rôdent sur mon profil depuis assez de temps pour les connaître. Et puis en même temps... autre chose.

 **Warnings :** si ça compte pour vous. Il y a un chapitre avec du sexe explicite (consenti et désiré EVIDEMMENT), bref rien d'inhabituel dans mes écrits. Et puis ça parle de prostitution. Beaucoup. Et d'amoralité à l'extrême, de cynisme, de rapport tordu à la réalité. Il y a aussi de la coke qui passe par là, à un moment. Y'a de la vulgarité, mais j'ai finalement envie de croire qu'elle n'est pas où on l'attend. Et un moment d'À quoi bon. Donc un bon gros rating M (ce serait E même, si ça existait sur ffnet, et je suis du coup en train de me dire qu'on n'est peut-être pas censé publier du sexe explicite sur cette plateforme... à méditer). Mais comme c'est moi qui écris, vous vous doutez de comment ça finit ;)

Tiens, d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas "satire" dans les genres proposés par ce site ?

Disclaimers : (j'ai lu une histoire sur la fanfiction, il n'y a pas longtemps, et je me dis que ça ne mange pas de pain de l'écrire) Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créés puis réexploités plus récemment. L'histoire et la plupart des persos secondaires sont à moi :)

Et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Le diamant et la perle**

Chapitre 1

 **Chapitre 1  
**

Parmi ce que la vie offre de rencontrer et de connaître, il n'existe que peu de choses que Sherlock Holmes estime, et toutes rentrent à peu près dans une boîte. Elles représentent à dire vrai ce sur quoi il a été le seul à poser un jour la main. Pour le reste, il ne ressent qu'une totale indifférence si ce n'est un mépris plus total encore.

La boîte est une très vieille boîte à chaussures de luxe, datant de vingt-cinq ans environ et qui a eu l'heur de contenir les Richelieu de son père, le temps du trajet reliant le magasin à la maison. Sherlock, du haut de ses six ans, l'a subtilisée assez vite pour y amasser des trésors inestimables. Lesdits trésors, à dire vrai, n'y restaient guère longtemps. Un petit garçon grandit vite, change beaucoup d'intérêts, et un petit garçon comme Sherlock plus encore. S'il n'a jamais supporté d'encombrer son cerveau d'informations inutiles, il allait très vite également dans le monde physique à jeter ce qui lui paraissait superflu, quand bien même l'objet revêtait la veille le plus merveilleux des rêves. Mais un enfant ne s'abîme pas dans le passé.

Évidemment, il a regretté de s'être débarrassé de certains objets, parfois, après coup. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. S'il y a une chose de laquelle Sherlock Holmes est fier, et la seule, sans doute, aujourd'hui, c'est de ne jamais s'être plaint de ce qui lui arrive par sa faute. Il est celui qui orchestre sa propre vie, seul, indépendant, et sans personne pour venir apposer un avis négatif sur ce qu'il décide d'en faire, merci bien.

Aujourd'hui et depuis quelques années, rares sont les nouvelles entrées dans la boîte — inexistantes, même, depuis plus de six ou sept ans. Aujourd'hui, elle ne contient plus que des photographies.

Il existe plusieurs types de photographies dans la vie de Sherlock. Les plus nombreuses, qu'il n'a globalement jamais vues pour autant qu'il y figure, sont publiques. Elles servent par exemple dans des magazines spécialisés du genre que ceux qui les possèdent gardent secrètement sous un matelas. Ou bien de façon très subversivement évidente dans les waters que des domestiques nettoient. Les hommes scandaleusement riches sont de ceux qui, pour certains, exposent avec le plus d'enthousiasme ce qui pourrait les faire tomber. Car le jeu n'est pas forcément de faire penser que Sherlock a plus de dix-huit ans sur ces photos, et si lui sait bien qu'il avait dépassé la majorité depuis plus de cinq ans lorsqu'il a posé pour elles, rien n'indique que c'était le cas pour les autres modèles, dans les autres mises en scène. Les hommes qui détiennent et qui exposent ces images le font, l'a-t-il compris à force de frayer parmi leurs semblables, parce que l'argent rend fou et qu'à partir d'un certain seuil de richesse, ces hommes sont si ivres de leur impunité et si violentés par elle qu'ils ont besoin de provoquer la justice et les mœurs jusqu'à des extrêmes et avec un culot qui forcerait presque l'admiration, si Sherlock était capable de ressentir une telle émotion. L'absence de limites effraie et, comme des enfants de trois ans, puis comme des adolescents, ces adultes qui ne savent plus se comporter comme tels, s'ils ont un jour su, n'ont de cesse de chercher la barrière qui les contiendrait, tout en hurlant leur frustration dès qu'elle est posée.

Ces images-là, publiques donc, sont passées entre les mains de photographes professionnels, de metteurs en page — il ne connaît pas le monde de l'édition, mais si un metteur en scène existe, il ne voit pas de raison pour renier cette autre expression —, d'imprimeurs, de vendeurs puis de lecteurs. Pour la plus grande consternation de son frère, sans doute. C'est d'ailleurs très exactement pour ça que Sherlock l'a fait. Le besoin de vengeance, parfois, appelle des décisions draconiennes.

(Alors Mycroft, satisfait ? Content de m'avoir trahi ? Repais-toi, très cher frère. Repais-toi.)

Quand Sherlock pense à ces photos, il est mitigé. Parfois, avoir conscience de leur existence le rend vaguement malade. Pas toutes, bien sûr. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Mais pour celles qui lui font cautionner bien malgré lui la perversion malade de certains individus, la discussion avec son sens moral est plus compliquée, pour autant qu'il est devenu expert dans l'art d'étouffer ce dernier. À d'autres moments, il préfère s'en foutre. Elles existent, un point c'est tout, il ne savait même pas vraiment à quoi elles allaient servir en les laissant prendre. Et puis il s'achète une conscience, parfois, en se disant qu'au moins c'est lui qui y figure et pas un modèle qui aurait réellement été adolescent, quand c'est comme tel qu'elles l'exposent. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça lui permet de respirer.

Ce ne sont pas ces photographies, évidemment, qui sont rangées précieusement dans la boîte. Bien sûr que non. Trop sales. Pas de par leur contenu, puisque celles qui n'atteignent à aucune loi de protection de l'enfance ont été réalisées par des artistes et Sherlock n'a pas le moindre problème avec sa propre nudité. Mais elles sont rendues sales par ce que ceux qui les regardent y mettent. Il est toujours surpris de voir combien l'acte sexuel est considéré comme subversif, et il a fini par comprendre que la raison en est l'avilissement d'un être par un autre y est souvent, si ce n'est toujours, projeté. Il a beau le vivre en plein depuis des années, cet axiome de la soumission par le sexe demeure profondément mystérieux pour lui.

Alors ces photos sur lesquelles d'autres êtres ont posé leurs yeux, leurs doigts et probablement, quelque part, d'autres substances moins avouables, sur lesquelles ils ont l'audace d'avoir posé leurs pensées impures, surtout, il ne les accepte certainement pas dans la boîte. Pour y prendre place, il faut avoir été développé par lui, sur un papier qu'il a traité lui-même, dans un des labos auxquels il avait accès, fut un temps. Il n'y a que lui qui en a caressé les pigments du bout des doigts, que lui qui les touche encore quand il s'en sent digne. Des images de lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune, du temps où les autres photographies n'existaient pas et où il pouvait dire de lui-même qu'il s'estimait, selon sa propre définition. Enfant, jeune adulte, des images en noir et blanc, pures, exemptes de la moindre tache physique ou virtuelle.

Des photos, également, représentant d'autres personnes qui ont compté et qui étaient importantes.

.

Sherlock Holmes n'est pas une pute connue et prisée à travers Londres et l'Angleterre. Non, ça, les putes connues et prisées, ça n'existent que dans les livres et dans les films. Romantiques, de préférence, et avec un homme riche qui vient libérer la putain de sa triste condition en s'abaissant à souffler la crasse recouvrant son cœur pour y trouver le diamant pur et inespéré que personne n'avait su voir auparavant. Puis en payant son affranchissement. Il semblerait effectivement que sous toute femme apte à prendre des décisions dures pour sa propre vie gît une petite chose fragile en attente du prince charmant. Et ça fait sourire Sherlock d'un sourire ironique : comme si, confrontées à ces hommes chaque jour et dans ces circonstances, elles pouvaient encore croire qu'une perle existe réellement quelque part au milieu de la fange… S'il arrive qu'on rencontre ces putes renommées à un endroit qui n'est pas une tragédie romantique (mais oui, voyons, une tragédie : on ne peut pas choisir la voie du sexe monnayé et avoir une fin heureuse), elles ne sont alors en vérité qu'un fantôme qui hante certains messieurs s'étant bêtement épris d'un corps public en ayant la certitude d'en être aimés en retour et en se sentant obligés, toujours, d'ériger l'objet de leur amour au statut d'icône que la capitale entière leur envie. Ceux-là amusent beaucoup Sherlock. Ils sont ceux qui ouvrent le plus grand leurs bourses.

Sherlock n'est donc pas démesurément célèbre en sa profession, rien à voir avec Irène par exemple, mais il a ses entrées auprès d'un nombre suffisant d'hommes influents pour gagner extrêmement bien sa vie en ne travaillant que lors de quelques soirées par mois. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'exercer plus que cela, bien plus, à dire vrai. Il a toujours un frère à agacer en se vendant au plus offrant de préférence. Exactement, en somme, ce qu'il s'est toujours bien gardé de faire du temps où il travaillait dans les renseignements pour ce même frère et par conviction, alors. Et pourtant, Mycroft a eu l'audace et la cruauté de le trahir et l'abandonner. Le premier homme, et le dernier, Sherlock se l'est bien juré, à abuser de sa confiance aveugle pour finalement la poignarder sans le moindre avertissement.

C'est à une de ces soirées que Sherlock se trouve en cet instant. Une de celles qui le renflouent le mieux, grâce à quelque magnat de la City qui, après l'avoir vu en privé la semaine précédente, l'a cordialement invité de façon fortement rémunérée à y officier. À dire vrai, ce magnat-là n'est pas si quelconque, puisque Sherlock est en affaires avec lui depuis trois bonnes années. C'est par ses soins qu'il est toujours assuré de pouvoir payer charges et denrées, dans cet appartement que l'homme lui a assez rapidement trouvé. Rien qui l'enferme, Sherlock y a veillé : le bail est bien à son nom et il paie lui-même ses traites – coûteuses d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais pensée possible, mais certaines surfaces d'un certain standing dans certains quartiers de Londres appellent la dépense. C'est le plus pratique pour lui permettre une accessibilité totale à ses clients, de toute façon. Travailler est devenu bien plus facile, depuis qu'il connaît Eustace Fang et qu'il n'a plus à démarcher lui-même pour avoir de fortunés pourvoyeurs à ses pieds.

Un certain nombre d'entre eux sont d'ailleurs présents à cette soirée pour laquelle il officie en ce moment.

Les convives y sont masculins, si on oublie — ce qu'on fait très bien — les créatures présentes elles aussi pour ce qu'elles ont entre les lèvres plutôt que dans leur portefeuille. Masculins exclusivement, sans doute parce que les hommes, les puissants, du moins, continuent de considérer le vice et la débauche comme leur apanage. Sherlock a travaillé pour des femmes par le passé, et il pourrait dire deux mots à ces individus quant à leurs sottes convictions. Mais même avec des vidéos en renfort et en le leur criant dans les oreilles, il est à peu près certain qu'ils refuseraient de le voir et de l'entendre.

Comme les murs, la vaisselle, les nappes et le plafond, l'écrasante majorité de ces convives est indubitablement blanche d'une façon déprimante dans cette capitale cosmopolite. Gratin de la consanguinité anglaise qui a laissé la masse des travailleurs physiques griller pour elle au soleil timide de l'Angleterre, elle-même trop occupée à employer son intellect et faire faire des petits à son argent.

Ils sont nombreux, ces invités. À peine moins nombreux sont ceux qui officient ce soir. Il y a les travailleurs pour le service, en livrée blanc et noir respectable, plateaux en argent à la main et sobriété dans leur sourire ; et ceux du sexe, en vêtements non moins respectables. On n'est pas chez les sauvages. Leurs apparats cependant, pantalon de costume noir pour Sherlock, Oxford cirées et chemise violette qu'on lui a de nombreuses fois vantée, sont suffisamment moins classieux que ceux des hommes libres pour qu'on sache, tout de même, qui est qui. Afin de s'assurer que tout le monde ait bien conscience de ce qu'il en est, au poignet des putains pèse un lourd bracelet en métal, peut-être de l'argent, on ne se refuse rien ici, serti de pierres. Sherlock songe chaque fois que ce serait un très beau collier de chien. Si le bracelet était un collier et si lui…

La table, désertée à cette heure-ci, fut élégamment chargée. D'une belle vaisselle propre d'abord, et de couverts proportionnellement envahissants au nombre de plats à goûter ; puis de mets et de mots, quand la crème de la capitale s'est mise à discuter au-dessus des couteaux à poisson, du caviar et du homard. Ainsi les débats passèrent-ils avec la même émotion des gras dividendes perçus cette année, aux lois sociales et économiques dont le peuple a absolument besoin, comme ils le savent bien mieux que cette masse grouillante, pouilleuse et rendue dangereuse par ses ingrats sursauts révolutionnaires. Et même soulevèrent-ils la question des meilleurs investissements permettant d'échapper à une taxation étatique asphyxiante. Ils le firent avec des voix de conspirateurs comme si quelqu'un parmi eux n'était pas confronté aux mêmes problèmes et risquait de les dénoncer. Ils évoquèrent également tous la débâcle italienne. Bon Dieu, l'Italie, son soleil, ses églises et sa bourse en chute libre, depuis ce qu'on considère du bout des lèvres comme un coup d'État. Et si tous se retirent en masse de cette place financière par la revente de leurs actions italiennes et provoquent par là un raz-de-marée économique qui rend la situation politique plus tsunamiesque encore, eh bien... Ils n'y pensent même pas une seconde, en réalité. Ce n'est pas leur problème. Les Italiens n'avaient qu'à être plus malins que ça.

Sherlock n'est définitivement pas concerné par les problèmes de taxations étouffantes, effectivement, et il est certain qu'il ne restera pas pute toute sa vie. Il aura besoin d'assurer son avenir d'une façon ou d'une autre, même s'il ne sait pas bien quand aura lieu sa réorientation professionnelle et que la notion de futur demeure nébuleusement floue pour lui, notamment à l'heure d'aller se coucher, au petit matin, après une soirée ou une autre comme celle-là. Alors aujourd'hui, il les écoute, ces hommes, acquiesce avec de grands yeux ronds et crédules aux explications de ces braves messieurs qui veulent se faire voir forts et, pour ça, mettent en avant argent et rouerie. Il sourit aux mêmes lorsqu'ils le regardent avec ce qu'ils pensent être une aimable paternité qui n'est rien d'autre en vérité que de la condescendance qui tait son nom, et lui expliquent combien sa vie à lui est plus simple, sans tous ces millions à gérer.

Sherlock ne l'avait pas crue quand Irène le lui avait dit, quand elle l'avait prévenu avant de l'introduire à ce monde. Il ne l'avait pas crue quand elle avait asséné « Oui, ils osent prononcer ce genre de phrases, et ils y croient. Souris et acquiesce, Sherlock, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais si tu sais faire ça, tu seras le roi et ils deviendront tous tes bouffons. »

Irène se trompe. Ce n'est vraiment pas dur pour lui. Il a une grande gueule dans sa vie privée, en avait une en tout cas, à l'époque où il entretenait une identité en dehors de celle qu'il joue face à ses clients, et il n'est pas question qu'il la laisse transparaître ici, au même titre que quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il est réellement. Alors il sourit, il acquiesce, il est un amour de jeune premier, et le plus amusant est qu'ils veulent tant y croire qu'ils y croient, au fait qu'on leur trouve des putes vierges, même s'ils les ont dévirginisées eux-mêmes à la soirée précédente, et à celle d'avant également. Et ils ouvrent leurs portefeuilles aussi largement qu'ils écartent ses cuisses, et avec le reste, c'est leurs confidences qu'ils font l'erreur de déverser en lui, convaincus qu'une vie si facile que la sienne implique qu'il n'a certainement pas les capacités cognitives pour retourner contre eux les informations qu'ils lui offrent. Il rit intérieurement de leur certitude mâle et dominatrice, alors qu'ils sont ceux qui se font prendre. S'il a élevé une activité au niveau d'art, c'est bien celle de baiser les gens.

(Et toi, Mycroft ? T'es-tu un jour fait avoir par un jeune con, masculin ou féminin, que tu aurais croisé à l'une ou l'autre de ces soirées auxquelles tu as nécessairement été invité ?)

Après la nourriture se sont présentés l'heure du café — ou des infusions pour ceux qui n'ont qu'une confiance mesurée en la capacité de leur organisme à synthétiser la mélatonine — et les desserts.

Et, vraiment, Sherlock est chaque fois ravi par ce cliché incontournable impliquant que ces hommes, en bons patriciens qu'ils sont, ont tous migré vers les canapés et fauteuils dans lesquels ils se sont vautrés pour déguster le sucre et le miel des plats et des jeunes corps embracelettés qui se sont soudain dépouillés de quelques-unes de leurs feuilles de vigne. Inévitablement, observe Sherlock d'un œil radieux, c'est lorsque les corps de ces hommes comblés par le trop-plein de nourriture se retrouvent soûls d'alcool tout autant que de leur propre ego habilement flatté à table, qu'ils s'attendent à se voir lustrés physiquement. Car après tout y ont-ils droit. C'est déjà payé. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher.

Fang, apprécie toujours Sherlock, tient à ses canapés et pense sans doute à l'embarras d'un homme fortuné qui se retrouverait face à une déperdition malheureuse de semence étrangère de la part d'un trou qu'il s'apprêtait à fourrer, preuve irréfutable s'il en est que le corps entre ses mains est passé par d'autres avant. Qu'importe le nombre de putains dont ils ont déjà profité ce soir-là, ce partage contraint des richesses limitées en présence n'est pas vraiment du goût de ces messieurs et ils préfèrent pouvoir l'oublier, sauf s'ils en font volontairement un jeu collectif. Pour éviter cet inconfort, et peut-être aussi — peut-être seulement, Sherlock refuse de se bercer de la moindre illusion — pour la santé des prostitués auxquels on a demandé tous les tests possibles, la capote est en libre-service et plus que chaudement recommandée.

La soirée s'égaye. Certains hommes présents pour asseoir leur influence lors du repas s'en sont éclipsés à cette heure-ci, peu intéressés par l'évolution de la soirée vers la nuit. Il en est quelques-uns qui gardent une morale ou une fidélité, peut-être, avec lesquelles d'autres ne s'encombrent pas. Sherlock a pu en voir en privé quelques fois, mais même lui est obligé d'admettre que ces hommes absents demeurent respectables, sur ce plan-là du moins. Ceux qui restent sont pour leur part des habitués convaincus. Parmi eux, s'aventurent également de plus ou moins jeunes néophytes venus pour s'essayer à l'attraction principale de la soirée. Ces derniers sont le fonds de commerce de Sherlock. Sans vergogne et crânement, le prostitué se les approprie l'un après l'autre et les déniaise, que ce soit du sexe public ou du sexe en public. La mine trop souvent stupéfaite et déroutée de certains qui se découvrent capables de bander pour un homme le ravit au-delà des mots.

Comme tous leurs aînés, très vite, ils feront la part des choses à leur façon : une orgie en appelle à leurs instincts bestiaux et primaires, lesquels ont parfaitement le droit de s'exprimer, voyons. Alors, un corps étant un corps, bien sûr qu'ils n'aiment pas les hommes, même si de temps en temps ils en foutent. C'est juste qu'ils étaient là, et eux aussi. Ils deviennent plus dangereux, à partir de cet instant où ils élèvent leur volonté en loi. Plus prompts à exiger, sans accepter qu'un « non » ne soit pas une agression contre leur ego et sans se rappeler les limites de la pression qu'il est tolérable d'exercer sur un être en position de faiblesse. Et, aussi crâne que Sherlock puisse être, il sait pertinemment que dans ces soirées, lui et les autres travailleurs du sexe sont définitivement en position de faiblesse. Ce n'est pas leur beau contrat cosigné avec Eustace Fang qui les dédommagera pour le moindre abus de la part des invités de l'homme. Si Sherlock veut continuer de travailler pour ce magnat, mieux vaut qu'il n'ait aucune raison de se plaindre. Ou alors qu'il garde cette raison minutieusement pour lui seul et, soyons bons, pour le médecin qui l'auscultera. Une médecin, toujours. Sherlock aimerait ne pas être sexiste, mais il a grandi dans un monde où les mamans sont des femmes. C'est assurément du regard et de la douceur de l'une d'entre elles qu'il a besoin lors des rares fois où il se trouve acculé à cette extrémité.

Sherlock, tout en jouant le jeune premier qui sait pourtant tout des plaisirs que peuvent désirer ces messieurs, laisse toujours le sarcasme et la crâne arrogance suinter de lui en des jets plus ou moins nets, selon l'effet que cela semble avoir sur son client du moment. Certains, plus intelligents que d'autres, ou alors plus tordus, aiment sentir qu'un cerveau existe en ce corps pour faire résistance à leur moindre envie. Alors il crâne, il séduit, distant, toujours, d'une façon qui les attire et qui n'a d'innocent que ce que ses grands yeux bleus veulent bien faire croire. C'est une sorte d'attrape-moi si tu peux d'autant plus excitante pour ses clients que ces derniers le savent bien : la proie ne leur échappera évidemment pas. Ce philosophe français ne disait-il pas que le plaisir de la chasse demeure dans la poursuite de l'objet convoité bien plus que dans la capture et la possession, puisque la première nous permet d'oublier la vanité de notre humanité alors que les secondes nous rappellent seulement qu'on pourrait un jour devenir l'objet ? Sherlock se fait un plaisir arrogant, lui, de faire durer la poursuite.

Il crâne d'autant plus qu'il sait que rien, dans sa vie, n'est sujet à crâner. Vraiment rien.

Mais il ne s'arrête que rarement sur cette pensée, trop occupé à la contourner par son jeu, sa poursuite et sa capture orchestrées. Et s'il s'arrête trop longtemps de crâner, c'est l'apathie qui guette, ce qui n'a assurément pas le droit d'advenir pendant ses heures de services. Ça, il doit le réserver aux journées vides passées dans son appartement qui contient tout ce qu'il peut vouloir, et plus encore, puisqu'il ne s'y sert de rien d'autre que son lit et du plafond, en se couchant dans l'un pour fixer l'autre indéfiniment. Quels désirs peuvent le pousser à dépasser ce qu'il est aujourd'hui puisqu'il a tout, et que son esprit miséricordieusement vide n'a aucune motivation qui lui exigerait de lui qu'il déploie la moindre énergie ?

Lors de ses jours de service, la comédie doit reprendre sa place cependant. Alors c'est ce qu'il fait, il joue la comédie, et il songe en son for intérieur qu'ils n'ont pas tort, tous ces riches individus : du temps où il était prêt à tout et n'importe quoi par besoin désespéré d'argent, il n'interrogeait pas le sens profond de ses actions puisqu'elles lui servaient à se nourrir un jour de plus. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas une heure d'inactivité où il ne se demande pas « à quoi bon » et ce que l'existence lui apporte. Alors, oui, sa vie était sans doute moins compliquée, d'une certaine façon, avant d'être remplie par l'argent. Quand affleure cette pensée, la version de lui qui a vécu dans la misère l'invective durement contre cette vulgarité d'homme trop riche.

C'est très exactement violemment affleuré par cette pensée qu'il se retrouve en ce moment. Ils ont été deux avec lui et ils sont partis se reposer, ou se laver, ou chercher une autre pute libre, ce qu'ils trouveront sans le moindre souci puisque Eustace a vu les choses en grand. Lui reste sur le canapé où ils l'ont laissé sans un mot ni un regard. Couché sur le dos, fixant le plafond blanc autour duquel courent des moulures qui font très Henry VIII - ou pas, d'ailleurs, à dire vrai n'en sait-il rien, il ne s'y connaît vraiment pas, mais ce pourrait être le cas après tout —, il se sent déraper sur la crête très dangereuse qui, lorsqu'il en tombe, le fait sombrer dans une de ses légendaires apathies. Il n'y a alors que la perspective du travail pour l'en sortir. Gagner un peu plus d'argent dont il n'a que faire, mais dont il a paradoxalement affreusement besoin pour garder son appartement ; besoin tout court, viscéralement, pour être sûr de ne plus jamais retomber dans la misère où l'a entraîné la trahison de Mycroft.

Ce soir, comme personne n'est là pour le sauver de lui-même pendant au moins dix minutes après qu'il a remonté son pantalon, fermé sa chemise et essuyé la salive qui coulait de son menton — fait disparaître les traces d'un petit sachet et de son contenu souillé aussi —, il réalise plus que jamais combien ce monde, mais aussi les personnes qui y vivent et qu'il hait passionnément, sont devenus les seuls qu'il fréquente dès qu'il fait l'effort de sortir de chez lui. Pire encore, son cerveau élabore douloureusement le fait que leur fonctionnement qu'il méprise, il l'a fait sien et, dans son cynisme, même lui voit qu'il commence à leur ressembler. Irène ne l'a pas prévenu, pour ça. Sans doute parce que faibles sont les esprits qui croient que les scrupules et l'honnêteté ont leur place ici. Il le sait très bien, d'ailleurs. Il ne les a pas attendus pour devenir cynique, vraiment pas. Le monde procède ainsi. Ceux qui pensent autrement ne sont que des pigeons, les proies faciles du banc de requins dans lequel Sherlock évolue. C'est de la peau de ces super prédateurs, mais de leurs entrailles aussi, qu'il se revêt, à force de les vider d'un argent qui oublie d'abreuver quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la nation.

« Tout… Tout va bien ?

La question le surprend et, dirigée vers lui et d'une voix dans laquelle perce ce qui ressemble réellement à de l'inquiétude, ce qu'il n'a plus entendu depuis des années, elle lui fait lever les yeux vers sa source. Ceux qui restent dans les parages de l'orgie ont pour réaction, quand ils le voient dans cette apathie, soit la fuite, soit l'envie de le prendre, corps vacant à posséder, et c'est souvent ce qui finit par arriver assez vite. La question l'inquiète à dire vrai. Il a de l'endurance, beaucoup, c'est un de ses atouts. Mais si ses clients se mettent à s'assurer qu'il va bien et à ressentir de l'empathie pour lui, où va le monde et comment vont-ils y survivre, eux qui continuent de croire qu'être pute est plus facile que de gérer des millions en s'improvisant actionnaires, amateurs d'œuvres d'art et marchands de sommeil ?

C'est un homme — évidemment — blanc — forcément, là encore, avec cependant un naturel teint miel qui le distingue de la crème 0 %, des biscuits roses, de l'orange Trump et même du brun poisson pané de ceux qui ont déjà payé leurs séances d'UV ou leurs vacances sur une île de carte postale. Il affiche une trentaine d'années, peut-être une ou deux de plus que lui. Le cheveu blond ramené en arrière d'une façon qui le vieillit un peu, peut-être à dessein puisque ses vêtements crient qu'il n'a pas sa place ici, il le regarde avec un air réellement inquiet dans ses yeux sombres. Et ça, autant que le costume qui tombe très bien, mais pas assez pour être du sur-mesure, de même que le tissu n'est pas suffisamment riche pour le standing de cette soirée, indique aussi très nettement que cet homme n'est pas de ce monde.

Sherlock sent en lui-même quelque chose qui essaie de se dérouler, comme les vestiges poussiéreux d'un végétal qui ne se serait pas encore fossilisé et qu'une montée de sève inattendue ramènerait à la vie. La chose a été abandonnée depuis si longtemps qu'il lui faut d'abord souffler l'épaisse couche de boue qui la recouvre pour laisser les frémissements la pousser vers l'éveil. Ainsi Sherlock ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser « Intéressant » quand il voit cet homme étrange et, soudain, c'est comme retrouver une part de lui-même dont il avait honnêtement oublié l'existence.

Il se redresse en position assise, amène sa cheville droite à son genou gauche et appuie le talon de ses deux mains dans le velours du siège, ce qui soulève ses épaules autour de sa tête. Il penche cette dernière avec un regard minutieux qu'il s'assure de rendre brillant lorsqu'il balaie cet homme avant de se poser de toute son assurance dans les yeux bleu foncé de l'intrus. S'il parvient à déduire quoi que ce soit en cet instant, c'est qu'il n'a plus efficacement utilisé son cerveau depuis bien trop longtemps et qu'il est rouillé. Ses riches clients ont finalement raison de penser qu'il n'est pas assez intelligent. À force de macérer dans leur médiocrité, son processus de réflexion est entré en un état avancé de putréfaction.

« Tout va bien, répond-il à l'homme qui hoche la tête et lui envoie un sourire aussi diaphane que mal-assuré. Sherlock, offre-t-il en tendant une main élégante, parce qu'il voit que l'autre ne sait pas comment poursuivre et qu'il a envie de discuter avec cette curiosité qu'est ce type dans cette salle.

– John, se présente l'autre après une seconde d'hésitation. Ou... monsieur Watson ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça fonctionne…

– Je peux vous donner du « Monsieur Watson » ou du « Maître », si vous le souhaitez, sourit Sherlock pour ne pas répondre « Oui, tu ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, et bordel, ça se voit. »

– Je… John, c'est bien, je pense.

Il a un regard vaguement paniqué, et c'est le même qu'il envoie à la main que Sherlock lui tend toujours et qu'il n'a toujours pas serrée.

Il ne le fera pas. Sherlock le réalise comme une claque. Ce n'est pas par snobisme comme ce serait le cas avec les autres hommes ici présents. C'est parce qu'une pute, dans l'imaginaire commun duquel celui-là a été nourri, c'est sale, et c'est d'autant plus sale que Sherlock n'a essuyé ses doigts et son corps avec rien d'autre que les serviettes en papier humidifiées à l'eau qui ont été adéquatement mises à disposition sur les tables basses accompagnant chaque surface matelassée. Les autres présents ne se posent vraiment pas beaucoup de question sur l'hygiène.

– Ah, oui, pardon, oublie-t-il de minauder en rangeant sa main.

Voilà une très belle façon, comme un coup sec derrière la nuque, de lui rappeler que se repaître d'un mystère n'est pas une activité pour les êtres comme lui. Il baisse les yeux, abandonnant par là l'emprise de son regard sur cet homme, et se lève. Toujours sans le regarder, et à quoi bon puisque l'autre est sur le point de s'éloigner, il réajuste ses vêtements pour en faire disparaître les plis que son rhabillage rapide n'a pas lissés. Sur son poignet, il tourne le bracelet en argent un peu trop large, afin de le bloquer sur le volume de son bras plutôt qu'il pende lâchement sur son poignet comme si un souffle de volonté pouvait l'en libérer - mais ce n'est qu'un leurre : il sait que le bijou n'est pas si lâche que ça. Il n'ose finalement pas passer sa main, officiellement reconnue sale désormais, dans ses cheveux pour en discipliner les boucles noires (« C'est ta force, lui avait dit Irène quand il l'avait rencontrée et qu'elle l'avait immédiatement pris sous son aile. Avec leur longueur un peu bâtarde et tes grands yeux bleus innocents, tu peux leur faire croire à tous que tu n'as que vingt ans. Assure-toi juste de ne pas trop te déshabiller tant qu'ils sont encore capables de comprendre ce qu'ils voient. »).

Du dos des doigts, il s'autorise tout de même à essuyer la sueur qui perle à sa tempe et à sa lèvre supérieure.

– Je… Ne vous excusez pas, lui dit le dénommé John avec l'air, lui, de s'excuser, et pourquoi ne s'est-il pas déjà enfui ? C'est juste que… enfin, je sais sur qui cette main s'est posée il y a quelques minutes et je n'ai pas très envie d'entrer en contact avec ces hommes de cette façon-là.

– Bien sûr.

Sherlock essaie de sourire, il essaie d'acquiescer, et il essaie, vraiment, de regarder ce Watson dans les yeux. Sans écarquiller les siens, non, juste de soutenir le regard de cet homme qui a l'idée pendable d'amener avec lui un bout de normalité dans cette pièce. Admettre de voir ce qu'un échantillon du monde extérieur pense en le regardant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que Sherlock veut faire. Quand on omet de le considérer comme un humain, lui-même sait oublier qu'il en est un. Condescendance et concupiscence valent mieux que compassion, à son point de déchéance. C'est amusant, ce mot, « déchéance ». Il y a encore quelques secondes, il ne l'aurait certainement pas utilisé pour parler de lui-même.

Il faut qu'il bouge. Il faut qu'il aille travailler. Qu'il s'emploie à faire ce pour quoi il est payé et qu'il fait bien, et le plus vite possible. Oublier. Garder les mains sales avec des gens aussi sales que lui, ce qui est encore le meilleur moyen d'oublier qu'ils le sont tous, et se les salir plus encore pour toucher de l'argent tout aussi sale, sale du sang d'esclaves dans des mines de diamants ou de salariés exploités et pressurisés qui se voilent la face encore un jour puis un autre, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, en se disant que non, leur atelier ne sera pas exporté à l'autre bout de la planète dans un futur proche. Blanchir cet argent, et c'est sans doute ça le plus amusant, le blanchir en étant payé par une des nombreuses sociétés-écran de Fang, et réintroduire tous ces billets sales d'exister dans une économie dont il ne comprend plus les réalités.

Ça tombe bien, parce qu'un homme qu'il connaît pour avoir officié sur lui par le passé le fixe et le voit accrocher son regard, alors il s'approche.

– Vous en avez fini ? demande-t-il très posément à John Watson, comme s'il attendait qu'un usager rende un livre qu'il voudrait emprunter dans une bibliothèque municipale.

Ça tombe très bien, parce qu'avec cet homme-là, Sherlock sait qu'il ne sera vraiment pas difficile d'oublier qu'il est un humain.

– Non, répond alors abruptement John Watson, avec une fermeté vaguement cordiale que Sherlock ne lui avait pas imaginée jusque-là. Je commence tout juste, en fait.

L'autre hésite, lance à Sherlock un regard irrité et mécontent, comme si le prostitué était à blâmer pour le contretemps. Sans doute est-ce ce qu'il pense réellement, dans cette représentation de la réalité tordue qu'est celle des hommes qui ne savent plus que la frustration n'est pas une atteinte à leurs droits fondamentaux. Il s'éloigne finalement après un regard mauvais, le dos raide, et Sherlock n'est plus si pressé de passer entre ses mains.

– Vous ne me dites pas merci ? demande ce qui semble en passe de devenir un client, contrairement à ce que Sherlock pensait jusque-là.

Il ricane à la question, à dire vrai.

– C'est mon métier. Vous venez d'écarter un client plus que potentiel. Je ne vais certainement pas vous remercier de me faire gagner moins d'argent.

– Vous êtes payé à l'acte ? s'étonne l'homme.

 _Payé à l'acte_. Sherlock jubile parce que son cerveau sait dire, juste par le naturel et la spontanéité avec laquelle Watson a utilisé l'expression, que c'est du monde de la santé que provient cet invité-là. Médecin, à n'en pas douter, puisqu'il est ici, et même si ça n'explique pas tout.

– J'ai un contrat, sourit Sherlock sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais il y a aussi les pourboires. Ils représentent une proportion non négligeable de mes revenus.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous en faites ? demande le médecin en regardant ses poches comme s'il se demandait combien de chèques et de billets elles contiennent, avant de remonter à son visage avec un air d'excuse. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de ces pourboires pendant la soirée, bien sûr, c'est ce que je demandais, simple curiosité. Pas la façon dont vous les dépensez.

– Oh, mais je ne touche rien directement et il n'y a certainement pas la moindre livre qui passe d'une main à une autre ce soir. Ce serait franchement vulgaire. Non, tout passe par l'homme qui organise cette petite sauterie. Tout est déclaré, ponctionné et minutieusement étudié pour savoir quels sont les meilleurs employés de la soirée et dans quels investissements futurs parier. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il advient la moindre action illicite sous ce toit, tout de même ?

À l'étincelle ironique dans le regard de Sherlock répond un œil sidéré d'abord, puis un éclat de rire noir :

– Non. Non, effectivement. À part peut-être un détournement substantiel de fonds du contribuable — j'ai vu le montant des subventions versées par l'État à cette… euh… association caritative pour l'égalité des chances qui m'a invitée à cette petite soirée. Et la prostitution organisée, bien sûr.

Oh damn, celui-là fait partie de ceux qui ont assez de conscience pour juger ces questions importantes, ou qui sont assez vicieux pour savourer l'amoralité de ce qui vient d'être soulevé. John Watson a un sourire aussi ironique que le sien, qui ne monte pas jusqu'à ses yeux cependant, et le prostitué se demande soudain s'il existe véritablement des personnes dans le monde avec lesquelles il peut parler de son métier sans recevoir un regard concupiscent, apitoyé ou méprisant.

– Attention, je vous en prie, n'accusez pas trop vite nos bien intentionnés soutiens, le reprend Sherlock. Nos contrats stipulent que nous ne sommes là que pour tenir compagnie à nos bienfaiteurs et apporter aux débats un peu d'ouverture, par notre culture différente due à nos origines modestes. Le point auquel nous décidons ensuite de pousser la conversation est à notre discrétion et ne pourra en aucun cas être imputé à la direction.

– C'est… C'est une blague ? demande John sans plus la moindre trace de sourire, ironique ou non, cette fois. C'est vraiment des formules comme celles-là que vous signez ?

– Bien sûr. Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, la prostitution organisée est illégale et s'il y a une chose qu'une pute connaît, c'est la législation en vigueur sur son statut, vu comme c'est mouvant, lui offre de savoir Sherlock avec un clin d'œil en tentant de lui communiquer dans son sourire tout ce que la situation a d'amusant, puisque John oublie d'avoir l'air amusé. La direction est parfaitement en règle. Et puis l'association ne pourrait pas présenter un autre type de contrats que celui-ci lors du bilan annuel, évidemment, ni parler des dons massifs offerts par ces entreprises humanistes qui acceptent de payer les employés de ce genre de soirées caritatives. Ça ferait désordre.

– Mais… comment vous pouvez avoir des droits sociaux adaptés, dans des conditions comme celles-là ? Et une protection décente et cohérente ?

Cette fois, c'est Sherlock qui le dévisage une seconde, puis éclate de rire.

– Ça n'a rien de drôle ! gronde l'homme en face de lui.

– Oh, si, vraiment. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète des droits de l'homme dans cette pièce, c'est franchement hilarant. Par contre, si je n'ai pas l'air de vous apporter satisfaction à cent pour cent, je risque ma carrière en ce bel endroit. On pourrait peut-être trouver un autre sujet de satisfaction qui vous conviendrait mieux ?

L'autre le regarde bouche bée.

– Vous êtes horriblement cynique.

– C'est effectivement un autre sujet de conversation, mais il n'a pas l'air de vous convenir mieux. Aurait-on assez parlé ?

Sherlock s'approche de lui, à ces mots, et prend la main droite de Watson pour la poser sur son propre torse, immisçant les doigts de l'homme entre deux boutons, sous le pan de sa chemise. John Watson le regarde faire, mais, quand Sherlock lâche ses doigts, il a l'idée répréhensible de ne pas les mouvoir. Pire, il les retire. Pas brusquement, pas méchamment, mais il les retire tout de même et secoue la tête.

– Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que j'avais dans l'idée quand je suis venu vous voir tout à l'heure.

– Oui, et c'était il y a vingt minutes et vous avez eu le temps de faire fuir un de mes clients depuis, en disant, je cite, que vous n'en aviez pas fini avec moi puisque vous commenciez tout juste.

– Je voulais juste éloigner ce type. On était en train de parler et il s'est incrusté comme si tout lui était dû, comme si vous lui étiez dû. C'était d'une impolitesse assez phénoménale.

– Vous êtes nouveau dans ces contrées, n'est-ce pas ? pose Sherlock avec un rictus narquois.

– C'est un problème ? se hérisse Watson.

Cette fois, Sherlock commence réellement à se soucier des remontrances qu'il va subir si la conversation continue de se passer si mal. Watson n'est vraisemblablement pas important pour les acteurs économiques et technocrates de cette soirée, il ne doit pas avoir de véritables réseaux ici, mais Sherlock ne lui donne manifestement pas satisfaction. Or, c'est pour ça qu'il est employé ce soir. Eustace a des yeux partout. Surtout en ce qui le concerne.

– Non. Non, ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis simplement curieux de savoir comment quelqu'un comme vous a pu se faire inviter ici.

– Ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance. Et si tout ce qu'on peut obtenir comme « conversation éclairée et soumise à des positions diverses », comme le vantait l'invitation, c'est de cet ordre-là, je pense que je n'ai effectivement rien à faire ici.

Et merde.

– John, juste, attendez… Excusez-moi, je suis d'une compagnie absolument déplorable. Quelle conversation éclairée avez-vous à me proposer ? Je vous avais mal compris, manifestement, mais je suis parfaitement capable de m'en sortir sur le terrain de la discussion également.

– Laissez tomber. Je tiens pas à taper la discute avec un prostitué juste parce qu'il y est obligé.

 _Tu me soûles_ , voudrait pouvoir dire Sherlock.

– Je ne me sens pas obligé de le faire. Ça me convient à dire vrai mieux que ma proposition première, si ça peut vous rassurer. Je vais… Je vais essayer de contenir ce cynisme regrettable que vous avez pointé du doigt.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

Comme John se détourne et qu'il n'est absolument pas question de laisser partir un client mécontent, il en va de son job, Sherlock pose d'autorité une main ferme sur l'épaule de cet homme normal qui ne devrait pas exister dans ce monde. Sauf qu'à l'instant où il le fait, le type se retourne brusquement et lui attrape le poignet avec une force violente qui lui donne l'impression qu'une porte vient de claquer sur son bras.

Il glapit. Le bracelet, comprimé par cette poigne dure, incruste ses gros maillons métalliques dans sa peau. Son cœur bat à un rythme brutal. Sa respiration coupée, quand elle finit par reprendre après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles l'homme ne relâche pas sa prise, est saccadée et superficielle. Tout le corps de Watson est tendu, en position de combat, et Sherlock sait, soudain, que si l'inconnu suit l'envie de le frapper qu'il peut lire dans ses yeux, non seulement le prostitué n'aurait-il pas le droit de riposter, mais en plus n'en aurait-il pas la force. Alors il reste tout aussi immobile que lui, dans une attitude qu'il espère la plus inoffensive possible, tandis que sous son crâne, le mot FUIR en gras et souligné clignote comme un néon rouge.

L'autre finit par lâcher son poignet. Sherlock se dépêche d'effectuer un pas en arrière, deux même, jusqu'à ce que ses mollets cognent contre le canapé, en levant les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, en signe d'apaisement — de reddition, surtout. Ce qu'il a en lui et qui renaît depuis quelques minutes se déploie un peu plus face au mystère de cet homme qui n'a en réalité rien de normal, prompt à se battre, ce qu'il sait manifestement très bien faire. Plus fort, bien plus fort que ça, une douleur s'éveille dans son torse. Sherlock aussi savait se battre, à une époque. Surtout, John Watson, ce soir, est la personne avec laquelle il s'était senti le plus en sécurité et en confiance. Au-delà de son ego qui prend un coup de l'avoir bien mal cerné, c'est cette sensation de sérénité si brutalement arrachée qui lui coupe le souffle.

– Compris, ponctue-t-il avec un sourire vraiment amer, comme l'amertume qui lui ronge l'arrière de la gorge et du sternum, soudain. Je vous laisse tranquille. »

Et il s'exécute sur un hochement de tête en s'éloignant le plus vite possible.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine ! :D**

 **Des bisous sur le nez**

Nauss


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello les copaines !  
**

Des TAS de mercis, bien sûr, **Mimi, Zo, mariloo, admamu, Ariane, Clélia, odea** et **Elie,** pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre de cette histoire ! Elle m'a bouffé littéralement 11 jours pendant lesquels je n'ai fait à peu près rien d'autre que l'écrire, dormir et ingérer de la nourriture, alors ils me font vraiment fort plaisir :) En espérant que la suite vous plaise aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

(Petit rappel, parce que le chapitre 2 suit très immédiatement la fin du premier)

 _L'autre finit par lâcher son poignet. Sherlock se dépêche d'effectuer un pas en arrière, deux même, jusqu'à ce que ses mollets cognent contre le canapé, en levant les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, en signe d'apaisement — de reddition, surtout. Ce qu'il a en lui et qui renaît depuis quelques minutes se déploie un peu plus face au mystère de cet homme qui n'a en réalité rien de normal, prompt à se battre, ce qu'il sait manifestement très bien faire. Plus fort, bien plus fort que ça, une douleur s'éveille dans son torse. Sherlock aussi savait se battre, à une époque. Surtout, John Watson, ce soir, est la personne avec laquelle il s'était senti le plus en sécurité et en confiance. Au-delà de son ego qui prend un coup de l'avoir bien mal cerné, c'est cette sensation de sérénité si brutalement arrachée qui lui coupe le souffle._

– _Compris, ponctue-t-il avec un sourire vraiment amer, comme l'amertume qui lui ronge l'arrière de la gorge et du sternum, soudain. Je vous laisse tranquille. »_

 _Et il s'exécute sur un hochement de tête en s'éloignant le plus vite possible._

 _._

 **Chapitre 2**

.

À partir de là, évitant canapés, tables basses et corps debout, allongés ou entre les deux sur le sol, il n'arrive jamais assez vite dans le couloir réservé au personnel et qui mène aux cuisines. Quand la porte est close, son dos trouve le mur, comme l'arrière de son crâne, et il ferme les yeux, portant toute sa concentration à apaiser les battements de son cœur suite à ce qui a failli se transformer en une agression qualifiée.

Au fond de lui-même, il approche doucement la résurgence de curiosité qui n'aurait pas dû se manifester ce soir et qui le regarde avec surprise. Il la prend, précautionneux, entre ses doigts qu'il a squelettiques dans ce monde de l'esprit et il l'effleure avec une nostalgie beaucoup trop chargée de tristesse. C'est comme un déchirement, cette caresse. Alors, brutal, il ferme ses deux mains tout aussi décharnées sur la petite boule chaude, et s'applique à l'étouffer de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que les mouvements spasmodiques sous ses doigts cessent et que, quand il les rouvre, seule de la cendre grise et morte s'échappe dans l'air noir qui le remplit. Au diable l'espoir de faire de quelques minutes de sa vie autre chose que du temps consacré au travail du sexe.

« Holmes !

Il comprime son sursaut hors de lui-même. C'est une paupière pleine de morgue qu'il envoie vers le nouvel arrivant. Personne n'a le droit de savoir que son arrogance a été violemment bousculée ce soir, surtout pas Eustace Fang.

– C'était quoi, ce bordel ?

– Une conversation qui a mal tourné, répond le prostitué, aussi sèchement qu'il en est capable.

– Tu n'es pas censé discuter avec eux.

– Sans déc'. Et même s'ils veulent pas, je dois leur foutre de force la main dans le froc ? Je pense que je serais à l'hosto, si j'avais fait ça avec celui-là, vu comme il a réagi à deux doigts sur l'épaule.

– Tu m'as habitué à mieux que ça.

Là, là, Sherlock explose d'un rire noir qui corrode tout l'intérieur de son œsophage, comme s'il venait d'avaler de l'acide.

– Et tu parles en tant que quoi ? Père ? Mac ? Parce que j'ai un doute, là. Pour rappel : t'es ni l'un, ni l'autre.

L'homme le fixe d'un regard plissé.

– C'est moi qui t'ai mis en contact avec eux, Sherlock. Tous. Ce que je t'ai donné, je peux te le reprendre. Je préfère que t'en sois bien conscient avant de me dire ce genre de choses.

– Ce que tu m'as « donné » ? s'insurge le prostitué avec un éclat toujours aussi sombre dans sa voix amusée. Au moins, tu réponds à ma question : pas un mac, pas un père, mais maître chanteur, apparemment.

– Rattrape-toi d'ici la fin de la soirée. »

Sherlock grogne un rire que ses clients — les autres — n'ont jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre. Il se tend, se tait quand il sent les doigts de Eustace sur son poignet que John Watson vient de malmener. Ce n'est pas une poigne dure, pourtant. C'est très attentionné, à vrai dire, et Fang observe minutieusement la marque rouge que le bracelet compressé sur sa peau pendant quelques secondes a fait naître sur son poignet. L'homme la caresse de deux doigts, comme s'il avait voulu effacer l'élancement qui pulse dans l'avant-bras et la main de Sherlock. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il a été attaché à cet homme, réellement, quand ils se sont rencontrés. Il lui a semblé que l'attachement était réciproque. Il a été fasciné par lui, aussi. Par la belle froideur lisse que sa cinquantaine ne faisait que renforcer et par le pouvoir duquel Eustace semblait jouir et user avec tant de facilité effective et morale que Sherlock s'est laissé happer, juste pour découvrir jusqu'où il se perdrait. Peut-être ? Il ne sait plus exactement ce qui l'a convaincu que sa place était à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il en soit, même quand il est devenu évident qu'il s'était enfoncé bien plus profondément sous l'eau trouble que ce qu'il l'avait admis jusque-là, à fréquenter cet homme, il n'a pas pu se résoudre à le laisser derrière. Avoir un tel employeur est une aubaine sur de trop nombreux points pour qu'il puisse se montrer vraiment regardant sur le reste.

Sherlock observe d'un œil troublé le type dont le costume, lui, atteste qu'il a parfaitement sa place dans ces sphères-là, quand l'homme le laisse finalement dans le couloir sur l'ordre dur et la caresse qui avait semblé inquiète. Des membres du personnel leur sont passés à côté pendant l'échange, prenant bien garde de ne surtout pas les regarder, alors qu'ils garantissaient depuis les cuisines la valse des verres propres et sales, de l'alcool fin et de la nourriture dont la quantité ingurgitée et jetée est indécente. Obscène, même, pour les personnes qui, comme Sherlock, ont vécu pendant des mois sans savoir s'ils parviendraient à manger le lendemain.

C'est pour ça. C'est très exactement à cause de ça, de cette crainte d'être un jour à nouveau réduit à cette misère, que Sherlock ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration censée lui donner le courage de retourner dans la pièce où des dizaines de clients l'attendent. Il est encore tôt, il a tout le temps de se rattraper.

Avant ça, il s'octroie quelques minutes aux toilettes sur lesquelles le couloir amène également. Celles-ci sont réservées au personnel, puisqu'il ne faudrait pas que ces riches messieurs croisent la fange dans les leurs — et c'est sans doute aussi bien. Sherlock ne voudrait vraiment pas prendre ce risque.

La pièce au carrelage uniformément noir et frais qui tapisse les murs autant que le sol, assorti à la peinture du plafond, le soustrait au regard des serveurs, qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter. Pas une seconde il n'envoie un œil aux miroirs qui surplombent les lavabos, pour immenses qu'ils soient. Ce n'est pas pour un quelconque besoin naturel qu'il est là, mais pour se laver les mains, minutieusement, obsessionnellement. Alors il frotte et il gratte, récure de ses ongles chaque centimètre carré d'épiderme qu'il peut attendre, remonte jusqu'au milieu de ses avant-bras, jusqu'à ce que la rougeur de son récurage forcené cache presque celle qui entoure son poignet. Il frotte encore un peu plus ses mains en repensant à leur dernier usage — rien de si sale, puisqu'il n'est jamais celui qui met ses doigts dans le fondement de qui que ce soit. Assez souillées, moralement du moins, pour que quelqu'un comme John Watson ne veuille pas y toucher.

Ce ne sont pas que ses mains qu'il sent sales. C'est tout son corps, parce que c'est ce que voient les gens normaux quand ils posent leurs yeux sur lui. La saleté. La normalité n'a pas sa place ici et il en veut intimement à John Watson de l'avoir laissé entrer avec lui. Il y a beaucoup de choses que le regard de cet individu l'oblige à admettre ; trop nombreuses pour qu'il les regarde en face en cet instant. Alors, comme il ne peut pas nettoyer son corps ici, il va au plus simple. Il presse le distributeur de savon au-dessus de sa main et, de deux doigts dans sa bouche, frotte les réminiscences du goût de ses clients précédents qui, lui semble-t-il, s'attarde sur ses papilles. Il frotte, ajoute du savon, puis rince enfin, libérant en même temps le haut-le-cœur qui cherche à s'exprimer depuis que le liquide visqueux et rose est entré en contact avec sa muqueuse. Il crache, crache, crache, tousse, encore un haut-le-cœur, va-t-il vomir le peu qu'il a mangé ce soir, en plus du reste ?

Non, manifestement, son estomac gardera sa bile à l'intérieur. Il ferme les yeux, toujours penché au-dessus du lavabo. Reprend longuement sa respiration. Voilà. C'est bon. Ça va mieux déjà, il le sent, et il est à rien de reconstruire sa carapace crâne. Il essuie la sueur qui perle à son front après avoir failli vomir et il est prêt.

Il se sourit dans le miroir, voit comme la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau tranche avec la noirceur de son environnement.

Sursaute violemment avec l'impression que ses tripes ont oublié de suivre le mouvement : il n'est plus seul dans la pièce, lui dit le reflet.

« Tout va bien, hein ? raille John Watson avec un sourire désagréable.

Sherlock se retourne vivement pour faire face à l'homme blond qui le fixe depuis le mur opposé contre lequel il est appuyé, juste auprès de la porte de sortie. Toute sensation de retour à un bien-être quelconque l'a quitté. Ce type n'a rien à faire ici. Vraiment rien. Sherlock ne l'a même pas entendu entrer dans la pièce réservée au personnel et il est convaincu qu'ils sont seuls dans les waters, ce qui n'est jamais une bonne chose. Des deux mains, il s'appuie à la faïence aussi noire que les carreaux dans son dos, tendu à l'extrême, s'éloignant de l'homme autant qu'il le peut sans trop manifestement se rencogner contre le mur qui fait l'angle avec les deux lavabos. Il se souvient parfaitement des doigts durement fermés sur son poignet, tout à l'heure, et de la quasi-certitude que ce type qu'il avait pris pour un homme moral allait le frapper.

L'autre l'observe puis soupire en détournant le regard.

– T'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

– Je n'ai vraiment pas peur de toi. Vous.

Se rattraper, a dit Fang. Se rattraper, pas empirer les choses. Sherlock s'en pensait parfaitement capable à compter que cet homme-là ne serait plus dans le bâtiment. Là, le contenu de leur conversation précédente lui revient sans qu'il puisse le contrôler et il n'a plus toute sa belle arrogance pour se préserver de la vérité que John Watson lui a balancée plus ou moins verbalement. Pour autant qu'il le sache, l'homme en face de lui l'a vu se rincer la bouche au savon et presque dégueuler dans le lavabo. Toute miette de dignité qui lui serait éventuellement restée a été anéantie pour le restant de sa vie, probablement, et avec un homme comme celui-là, qu'il ne méprise pas, il ne peut pas se dire honnêtement qu'il s'en contrefout.

Le type ne bouge pas, et après vingt secondes pendant lesquelles il s'est contenté de l'imiter, le prostitué se fait violence pour sortir de son immobilité et se diriger vers la porte. Ça l'oblige à passer près de Watson, trop près pour les circonstances et l'autre n'a qu'à tendre le bras, ce qu'il fait, pour lui attraper le poignet. Sherlock se tend immédiatement, essaie d'arracher sa main de son emprise, prêt à hurler si l'autre lève la sienne pour le malmener, prêt à lui arracher les doigts avec les dents s'il le doit et tant qu'il le peut. Mais John, pas bousculé le moins du monde par sa tentative de se dérober, se contente de doucement lever sa main entre les siennes pour l'observer. De ses doigts qui ne le retiennent pas, il dessine les tendons visibles sous sa peau. Sherlock la voit, cette main, il voit comme elle est rouge de son récurage précédent, à ce moment où il aurait voulu s'écorcher la peau pour la laisser à vif, n'eût-il dû retourner travailler pour le reste de la nuit.

John y passe son index, puis il attrape l'autre main de Sherlock, tout aussi rouge, et recommence.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il alors. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça.

– Me faire quoi ? crache Sherlock.

– Je... Ça, explique-t-il sans rien expliquer, la voix basse, sa main désignant d'un geste vague celles de Sherlock, puis ce qui semble être lui en son entier. Ni me mettre en colère. Tu as insisté et... Bref.

Le prostitué pourrait se parer de son plus beau sourire, à ça, et minauder comme il l'a fait depuis le début de la soirée. En étant dans de telles dispositions, l'autre lui laisse une marge de manœuvre potentiellement exploitable. Mais c'est avec cette attitude aguicheuse qu'il l'a perdu tout à l'heure, c'est comme ça qu'il l'a énervé, et il est dans une situation où, pour des dizaines de raisons, il doit s'assurer de le garder calme et conciliant. Alors il choisit l'honnêteté sèche. Puisque cet homme semble capable de culpabiliser, autant en profiter. Ils sont rares de ce genre-là, par ici.

– Qu'un invité semble mécontent par ma faute et que ça le mène à quitter une soirée comme celle-ci, c'est l'assurance de perdre mon job. Alors oui, j'ai insisté. C'est vous qui n'étiez pas censé réagir mal à des vérités qui sont ce qu'elles sont. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que je tomberais sur un type avec une morale qui ne supporterait pas de les entendre.

– Excuse-moi.

Il lui lâche la main, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Puis, à son tour, il se dirige vers les lavabos et ce sont ses propres mains qu'il passe à l'eau.

Sherlock veut partir. Il le doit. Se confronter à John Watson, c'est s'attaquer à toutes les bases, qu'il découvre fragiles, de sa capacité à cloisonner minutieusement ce qu'il est ici et ce qu'il est en dehors. Ça lui montre que la cloison est en réalité poreuse. Mais comme l'homme blond reprend, dos à lui, Sherlock reste.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans ce genre de soirée. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. J'ai l'impression que ce que je suis et ce en quoi je crois est d'une naïveté risible, quand je vois… tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé me comporter. Tout m'écœure et me fait horreur ici. Absolument tout.

John lui envoie un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Ils ont échangé leur place. Sherlock n'est plus celui qui se lave la langue au savon et John n'est plus celui qui le regarde faire, de toute la puissance de son jugement. Le prostitué se sent plus grave et plus amer que jamais, d'une façon terriblement lucide. L'autre homme ne soutient pas son regard comme si ce qu'il y voyait était trop lourd à porter.

– Pas toi, reprend ce dernier. Toi, non. Justement, je croyais avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pensait comme moi. Outré par tout ça. Et... Ton cynisme, ça m'a tellement dégoûté...

– Je vis là-dedans. Je suis une partie intégrante de ce microcosme. Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger par rapport à ta propre norme.

– Je sais. Je sais, excuse-moi. Ça me rend juste malade. T'as l'air intelligent. Ça me tue que des gens comme toi finissent dans ce genre de situation.

– Et tu te crois moins condescendant que ces types qui utilisent nos services, alors que tu penses des trucs comme ça ? On ne « finit » pas ici. On le choisit et on se bat pour. Détrompe-toi si tu penses que les prostitués ne sont pas les êtres les plus intelligents, en ce lieu. Il le faut pour en arriver là et y survivre. C'est terriblement insultant de considérer comme des petites choses fragiles l'intégralité des putes qui bossent avec moi ce soir, et comme des personnes qui devraient nécessairement être stupides toutes celles qui vendent leur corps.

– C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défend l'intrus.

– Non, mais je sais lire entre les lignes. Au moins, les autres clients nous méprisent comme ils méprisent l'ensemble du monde. Ils ne nous salissent pas de leur pitié spécifiquement parce qu'on serait des putes.

John l'observe longuement en silence, avant de poser :

– Tu n'as pas du tout vingt ans comme tu essaies de le faire croire. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt.

– Parce que je suis bon dans mon travail, peut-être ? s'offusque un peu plus Sherlock. Que je sais quoi montrer et quoi cacher de moi pour que personne ne doute de l'inverse ?

– Tu as quel âge ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu bosses là-dedans ?

Sherlock le toise durement, bras croisés. Si Watson croit qu'il existe la moindre raison au monde pour qu'il lui révèle une information aussi personnelle que celle-là, il se trompe lourdement. Le prostitué parvient à faire croire à la majorité de ses clients qu'il est bien loin d'avoir atteint ses réels trente et un ans, ce n'est pas pour donner à cet homme qu'il rencontre tout juste le pouvoir de les divulguer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, si ce que tu vois te révulse à ce point ? tranche-t-il, du haut de son irritation.

– Je… Quand j'allais partir, j'ai repensé à ce type que t'as appelé client et qui te voulait, et j'étais son voisin de table et c'est une raclure. J'ai pas réussi à quitter le bâtiment en me disant que je te laissais à lui.

– Au risque de me répéter, Watson : je ne suis pas un pauvre petit prostitué exploité qui a besoin d'une protection et qu'on le sorte de sa misère. Je gère ma vie, j'ai choisi ce métier et j'y suis bon.

– Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air en forme pour le pratiquer ce soir, fait remarquer John avec un regard plissé.

– À qui la faute ?! se récrie Sherlock et il sait immédiatement que c'est une réponse beaucoup trop spontanée et franche qu'il vient d'offrir à John Watson.

– Tu n'avais pas l'air plus en état quand je t'ai abordé tout à l'heure ! gronde ce dernier en passant manifestement à côté du dérapage de Sherlock – en étant tout aussi spontané et franc que lui, surtout, bien loin des simagrées calculées et manipulatrices des êtres auxquels Sherlock est confronté en permanence. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils t'avaient blessé, ces deux porcs, et qu'ils t'avaient laissé là sans s'en préoccuper.

Ce que cet homme peut l'agacer ! Ce que cet homme peut lui mettre les nerfs à vif, à lui dire des choses qui montrent qu'il l'a vu dans des situations et d'une façon que l'extérieur de ce monde ne devrait jamais voir !

– Dieu soit loué pour mon commerce, je suis plus résistant que ça. Et alors, c'était comment, de l'extérieur ? Ça t'a plu ? Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ?

– Crétin, crache John en fermant le mitigeur d'un coup sec pour arrêter le flux d'eau, et ça a au moins le mérite d'élever leur niveau d'irritation à un degré similaire.

Il se sèche les doigts. Quand il se tourne vers lui et s'approche à nouveau, Sherlock se raidit, pour la millième de la soirée, lui semble-t-il. Le prostitué recule vers la porte, cherche la poignée dans son dos, mais John se contente de lui tendre la main.

– John Watson, dit-il, comme s'il se présentait pour la première fois. Crétin notoire également. J'aurais dû te serrer la main, tout à l'heure, et je me sens autant une raclure que toutes les personnes invitées à cette soirée de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Sherlock le détaille du regard au moins cinq secondes pendant lesquelles Watson se laisse dévisager, impassible, la main toujours tendue. Finalement, le premier décroise les bras pour la lui serrer. Le sourire de John éclaire son visage, même si dans ses yeux bleu foncé demeure une ombre. Sans bien s'expliquer pourquoi, Sherlock se rappelle la boîte avec les photos dans son appartement, ces rares photos qu'il a été le seul à effleurer. John a l'air d'être comme lui, sourit-il intérieurement avec beaucoup de sarcasme et d'amertume : il n'y a que ce qu'il est le seul à fouler du doigt qu'il respecte. Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas estimer un homme comme lui. En cela, ils se comprennent.

Il voit aussi que c'est la première fois que John a affaire à un homme prostitué en service, et que ça le trouble au-delà de sa morale réprobatrice face à tout ce qui a trait à la prostitution. Ça le questionne, cette véhémence de Sherlock à ce qu'il ne le considère pas comme une victime. Et cette main qu'il a terminé de serrer, mais qui ne se retire pas de la sienne, la chaleur de leurs doigts s'entremêlant, ça le perturbe plus encore. Sherlock le voit.

Oui, John Watson est manifestement troublé de se retrouver face à Sherlock alors que ses services sont susceptibles d'être exploités sans devoir en passer par l'acte sale d'une somme liquide qui change de main. Eustace Fang est un génie et, Sherlock doit bien l'admettre, c'est très exactement grâce à la mise à disposition de cette chair gratuite car préalablement payée par l'organisateur lui-même que les individus comme lui touchent des pourboires si exceptionnels. Rien n'est concret, tout n'est qu'esprit, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux retire de son propre compte l'argent qu'il a gagné ainsi pour l'utiliser.

Comme si John lisait dans son esprit, il lance avec une voix râpeuse :

– Quand je pense que je suis allé travailler sur des missions humanitaires avec MSF en espérant apporter à des populations un petit grain de sable de positif pour les mener vers un développement plus avantageux, semblable au nôtre et où notamment la prostitution serait mieux encadrée… Et puis, sous nos latitudes, il se passe encore ça…

– Tu l'ignorais réellement ? demande Sherlock, et il oublie d'être sarcastique et dur en posant la question.

– Non. Si. À ce niveau-là, oui… C'était des images populaires. Tu sais, les orgies des gros pontes qui ont trop de fric pour savoir quoi en faire et comment s'occuper d'une façon qui ait encore un sens. Et puis il y a des scandales, des fois. Des footballeurs pris avec une bande de prostituées. Ce genre d'images qui laissent imaginer ce qui peut se passer à d'autres endroits. Mais ce n'était pas concret comme ce soir, pour moi. Le… la noirceur des pensées qui vont avec ça et le cynisme cru… Non, je ne m'y attendais pas. Pas de la part de l'élite de notre nation, en plus. Ceux qui ont tant d'argent que tout le monde voudrait leur ressembler sans savoir ce qu'il y a derrière...

Sherlock penche la tête et, parce qu'il se rappelle soudain la désorientation qui a accompagné sa première propulsion dans ce monde et l'acceptation fataliste que ce serait désormais le sien, il est parfaitement sincère lorsqu'il prononce :

– Je suis désolé que tu y aies été confronté.

– C'est pas à toi d'être désolé, merde.

Sherlock sourit. Sa main est toujours dans celle de John, mais il n'a pas envie de la lâcher. Et comme John n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de le lâcher non plus, il laisse son pouce dessiner de petits cercles sur sa peau.

– Médecin, alors ? demande-t-il. Quelle spécialité ?

– Obstétricien. Plutôt le versant chirurgical.

– Ah. D'où les missions à l'étranger et le regard sur la prostitution.

– Oui. Je...

– Holmes !

Ils sursautent tous les deux, cette fois, et John ne doit qu'aux réflexes de Sherlock de ne pas prendre la porte en pleine figure puisque le prostitué glisse vivement son pied dans sa trajectoire.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fous enfermé là-dedans depuis des plombes ? Tu crois que je te paie à rien fout...

Fang, parce que c'est lui, s'interrompt en pleine phrase quand il réalise que Sherlock n'est pas seul. La main de John n'est plus dans la sienne, mais la simple présence de l'homme avec lui dans cet endroit peut être significative. Alors Sherlock enfonce le clou :

– Je « me rattrape », lance-t-il avec un sourire acéré.

– Je... Bien, acquiesce Fang tout en dévisageant John. Bienvenue parmi nous, Docteur Watson, sourit-il finement vers son invité avant de poser vers Sherlock : Tu viendras me voir avant de partir tout à l'heure.

Il se barre et le sourire de Sherlock coule de son visage instantanément. Venir, c'est accepter le petit cadeau que Fang lui fera, de l'argent le plus souvent, ce qu'il concède quand il sait qu'il pourrait être sur le point de perdre Sherlock à cause de sa propre attitude un peu trop autoritaire.

Il sent le regard de John sur lui, mais le médecin s'abstient généreusement du moindre commentaire. Avant de demander malgré tout :

– Tu « te rattrapes » ?

– Non. Je discute. Mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

À l'orée de son champ de vision, John acquiesce doucement.

– Holmes, soulève-t-il encore en répétant le nom que Fang a eu la stupidité d'employer, alors Sherlock se raidit une nouvelle fois.

Que ses clients connaissent son prénom, ça n'a pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Sherlock n'a jamais vu l'intérêt de se trouver un pseudonyme. En dehors du travail, il n'a de toute façon aucune vie qu'une activité professionnelle, aussi licencieuse soit-elle, pourrait venir compromettre. Que l'un de ses payeurs puisse posséder son identité dans le civil, cependant, c'est une autre paire de manches.

– J'ai connu un Holmes, dans le passé, reprend John, et c'est à son tour d'épier la réaction de Sherlock qui reste minutieusement neutre.

– J'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul à Londres. Si mon nom pouvait rester entre nous, je t'en serais très reconnaissant, ajoute-t-il avec la sensation acide que lui procure toujours les rares moments où il se retrouve à demander un service à un client, qui saura assurément le lui rappeler comme moyen de pression au besoin.

John hoche la tête.

Le silence qui s'étire entre eux n'est pas à proprement parler agréable.

– Je dois y aller, finit par poser Sherlock.

– Je ne veux pas te laisser retourner là-bas.

Sherlock sent un petit rire lui secouer la gorge et il en garde un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin :

– C'est comme ça.

– Je peux te laisser un pourboire aussi. Un gros.

– Non, John. Tu ne peux pas.

– Je gagne de l'argent ! se récrie John.

– Je n'en doute pas, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est un gros pourboire pour ces gens.

– Pourquoi tu continues de travailler, si tu gagnes autant ? Pourquoi tu ne mets pas de côté tout ce que tu touches une fois pour toutes ?

– Parce que je dois rester dans la boucle pour être encore sollicité et continuer à gagner de quoi vivre. Comme toute personne qui bosse à son compte. Je ne toucherais certainement pas le chômage, en tant qu'indépendant...

– Ce n'est pas une bonne raison.

– C'est mon métier et je ne sais rien faire d'autre que ça.

– Tu n'as été pas pute toute ta vie, si ?

Sherlock le dévisage en plissant les yeux et s'abstient de répondre.

– Excuse-moi, prononce John encore une fois en ayant l'air de s'en vouloir à lui-même. Quelle que soit la réponse. Excuse-moi.

Le prostitué secoue la tête. Il se fige quand il sent une main se poser sur sa mâchoire. Il cligne des paupières vers le visage de John, prêt à battre en retraite parce que ça, ça, c'est pire que tout et que cette main présage des catastrophes. Mais les doigts caressent sa joue puis passent dans ses cheveux. Il a envie de fermer les yeux sous le contact, il a envie qu'une magie existe qui interdirait à ce moment où un homme lui témoigne de la tendresse de cesser.

– J'ai envie de t'offrir un verre, annonce John.

– Je ne bois pas.

– Susceptibilité aux addictions ? demande le médecin du tac au tac.

Sherlock soupire, résigné.

– Tu t'es renseigné sur moi avant de venir ici ce soir ?

– C'est ton visage creusé qui me l'a dit. La drogue, ça marque. Dures ?

– Dans le passé. J'avais réellement besoin de tout cet argent, à l'origine. J'ai réussi à en sortir.

– Tu as réussi dans ce milieu ? s'étonne John qui a la générosité de ne pas insister sur ce point en voyant le hochement de tête sec de Sherlock. Ils ont sniffé des rails de coke sur toi tout à l'heure, fait-il remarquer.

– Je n'en ai pas pris.

Sherlock se détourne de lui, toutefois, et attrape au distributeur de serviettes en papier essuyant deux ou trois feuilles qu'il humidifie sous un robinet d'une main pendant que l'autre déboutonne sa chemise. Il frotte son ventre fort, trop là encore, à l'endroit général où la poudre blanche a été en contact avec sa peau. Il l'a déjà fait plus tôt avec les serviettes présentes dans la salle principale, notamment parce qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie que les effets anesthésiants de la cocaïne s'imposent à sa peau. Mais le rappel de John lui fait ressentir durement le fait que la drogue l'a touché, et directement sur son ventre, ce qui demeure pour lui un endroit intime et pudique. Plus, en tout cas, que ses organes génitaux pour des raisons évidentes. Alors il essuie son épiderme comme s'il pouvait se débarrasser de ce qui s'est passé, plus que de la moindre substance qui resterait accrochée à lui.

– Tu as vraiment tout regardé, fait-il finalement remarquer au médecin sans lever les yeux vers le miroir face à lui alors que sa vision périphérique lui indique qu'en ce moment même, John est en train de le manger du regard.

Ce dernier se détourne cependant, à la question, et Sherlock se demande s'il va mentir. Évoquer la Cause qui est la sienne comme une raison suffisante à avoir étudié avec précision le comportement de ses précédents clients pour y apposer sa Colère.

– Tu étais beau, dit finalement l'homme blond, choisissant l'honnêteté, le rose aux joues. Même avec ces deux porcs, tu arrivais à être beau.

– Il doit y avoir moyen de trouver des softs à la cuisine, prévient Sherlock en même temps qu'il commence à reboutonner sa chemise par le bas. Si tu veux toujours m'offrir un verre.

John lui sourit, un vrai sourire, le deuxième seulement depuis le début de la soirée. L'homme s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur les siennes, interrompant le processus.

– Si tu veux donner l'impression à ton boss qu'il s'est passé ce qui est censé arriver entre un prostitué et un client, c'est peut-être aussi bien de laisser ça ouvert.

– Voyeur, l'accuse gentiment Sherlock, laissant John ouvrir les deux boutons que lui-même vient de refermer.

John n'a pas le culot de s'en défendre. Il fronce les sourcils en retirant ses mains de sa peau et en faisant un pas en arrière, cependant.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire ? demande-t-il, soudain la gêne incarnée.

– Pas de marque visible, pas de blessure, rien qui m'empêche de continuer à travailler, surtout. À part ça, il n'y a pas vraiment de limites. J'en pose quand il y a plus d'un participant.

John a l'air positivement choqué cette fois.

– Je ne te demande pas ce que je peux faire… Je ne suis pas un de tes clients ! Je ne veux pas que tu te comportes avec moi comme avec l'un d'entre eux.

– Je ne peux pas faire autrement ici. Je suis un prostitué jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Tu es un client.

– Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

– John, c'est un cadre duquel je ne peux pas sortir. Je ne veux pas en sortir. N'espère pas une seconde que je lâche plus de moi ici que je l'ai déjà fait avec toi. Ma vie privée n'a rien à voir avec ce que je fais en ces murs, c'est un fait, et ma personnalité n'a pas à entrer dans ce lieu.

– Tu n'as pas le droit d'être toi ? interroge John, comme si c'était injuste.

– Comme partout dans le monde du travail, non ? rétorque Sherlock, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus ferme : Ma personnalité m'appartient. C'est mon corps et mes services que je monnaie. Pas le reste.

– Si on y retourne, tu seras obligé de redevenir le prostitué sans opinion aux grands yeux de biche aguicheurs ?

– Même si je n'y étais pas obligé, je ne saurais pas faire autrement.

– Tu ne sais pas te comporter normalement ?

– Ici ? Non. Même si tu veux être autre chose qu'un client — ce que je ne permets pas, autant qu'on soit clair dès le début — on s'est rencontrés dans ce cadre, tu vois de moi quelque chose qui n'existe que dans ce cadre, et je ne saurai vraiment pas poser les limites de ce qui me paraîtrait normal dans un autre contexte. C'est trop compliqué.

John a l'air assez peu satisfait de cette information. Puis il soupire et lâche :

– Va pour les yeux de biche aguicheurs que tu as eus toute la soirée, alors.

– Tu m'observes depuis combien de temps, ce soir, au juste ? interroge Sherlock, curieux.

– Longtemps. Je pensais que tu étais juste un invité comme les autres, à table, au début. J'étais en face, à six ou sept places de toi. J'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre le motif de cette soirée. J'essayais d'imaginer dans quoi tu travaillais pour être l'un d'entre eux. Ou le fils de qui tu pouvais être. J'hésitais entre mannequin et acteur.

Ça a le mérite de faire rire Sherlock, quand il occulte le fait qu'il n'a même pas repéré cet homme alors que ce dernier l'observait, probablement peu discrètement. Il a perdu tous ses talents.

– Pas mal vu. Les putes ne sont pas les seules à monnayer leur corps et leur capacité à simuler. Mais tu te trompes de prêter des professions comme celles-là aux présents ce soir. Trop pauvres, puisqu'ils doivent encore travailler. Ce sont surtout des rentiers, ici. Ils ne doivent leur argent qu'à celui qu'ils ont déjà à foison tout en parvenant à être en surendettement permanent, et aux arrangements qu'ils arrivent à faire avec des individus influents et peu scrupuleux. Délits d'initiés, dividendes tirés d'entreprises qui exploitent des individus à l'autre bout du monde, puisqu'ils n'ont plus le droit de le faire ici, et dont ils n'utiliseront jamais les produits puisqu'ils ont bien trop d'argent pour ça. Tu n'entendras jamais leur nom en dehors de leur monde et ils ne seront jamais personnellement touchés par le moindre scandale puisqu'ils n'ont pas d'image publique à entretenir.

Sherlock réfléchit une seconde puis ajoute :

– Si, il y en a qui travaillent : à la City, ils manipulent des millions chaque jour, spéculent et sont ceux qui peuvent faire perdre des sommes qui se comptent en milliards à des banques que ton État sera obligé de renflouer plus tard pour éviter la ruine de dizaines de milliers de personnes comme toi et moi.

John ouvre la bouche, la ferme, inspire avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la lassitude, déjà. Il passe sur l'information en revenant à sa dernière remarque :

– Ça m'a un peu moins amusé d'imaginer ton job quand j'ai compris ce que veulent dire les bracelets et que l'heure du dessert est arrivée.

Le sourire de Sherlock n'est plus qu'en coin et exprime de la commisération pour le médecin qui se hérisse :

– Arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'est pas à toi d'être désolé pour moi.

– Et tu n'as pas à être désolé pour moi non plus.

– Tu parles…

– Je suis sérieux, John. Si tu veux essayer de normaliser nos rapports et tenter d'oublier que tu deviens un de mes clients à partir du moment où tu m'adresses la parole , commence par arrêter de voir ma situation comme quelque chose de désolant et de me le faire comprendre. C'est toi que ça choque. Pas moi. C'est ton sentiment de misérabilisme qui me heurte et m'oblige à considérer comme négatives des choses que j'appréhende d'une façon neutre et seulement nécessaire, d'habitude. Si tu pouvais juste me voir comme un type qui fait son job, quel qu'il soit, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour nous deux. Je ne suis pas une victime. Tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie découle de choix et de décisions personnels pris en conscience. Ne m'adresse pas ton regard désolé comme si je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur mon existence et que je me contentais de tout subir. C'est insultant pour beaucoup de monde. Pour ces hommes qui profitent simplement d'un service qui a été payé, dans une transaction étudiée et signée par les deux parties… et pour moi.

John finit par lever une main en signe de reddition.

– OK. OK, j'essaie d'arrêter. Comment je dois faire pour que tu n'aies affaire à aucun d'entre eux, d'ici la fin de la nuit ?

C'est mignon, décide Sherlock. C'est mignon, parce que c'est poser un voile sur un problème qui n'en disparaîtra pas pour autant. C'est le repousser de quelques heures et c'est adorable de la part de cet homme de simplement essayer.

– Que tu m'accapares, j'imagine, répond-il et lui offrant son coude. Et que tu assumes le fait que je ne toucherai plus de pourboire de la soirée, par ta faute.

– J'assume complètement, promet John en passant son bras dans le sien et en le dirigeant vers la porte puis à travers le couloir du personnel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tout cet argent, de toute façon ?

Ils sont de retour dans la salle principale. L'activité est toujours au beau fixe. Il y a beaucoup de nudité plus ou moins franche, de nourriture et de sexe. Partout sur des tables basses, des guéridons et des putes, comme lui tout à l'heure, Sherlock voit de petits tas et des lignes de poudre blanche et c'est toute sa concentration qu'il lui faut pour en détourner le regard et taire le serpent qui s'est élevé en lui et patiente, immobile, à l'affût. Il éloigne le désespoir profond et impossible à raisonner en lui, présent que parce qu'il sait qu'il ne touchera pas à la drogue malgré son omniprésence. Il est devenu un spécialiste dans le contrôle serré du _craving_.

– Ah ? Ça te concerne, soudain, dans quoi je dépense mon argent ? demande-t-il à son client pour se détourner de cette marée de coke inaccessible.

– C'est juste que si tu avais un parent âgé et en mauvaise santé à entretenir quelque part ou une petite sœur handicapée ou un enfant en bas âge qui nécessite de fortes dépenses, je comprendrais mieux.

Sherlock éclate de rire, un rire cristallin qui n'a rien à voir avec ses aboiements habituellement rauques et acerbes. Ça lui attire une œillade déroutée du blond à côté de lui, avant qu'une ombre passe dans son regard fataliste. Oui, Sherlock est de nouveau en scène et il a déjà laissé bien trop entrevoir à John ce soir. Il n'offrira pas la moindre miette de lui-même aux autres. Il garde un sourire éclatant et envoie une expression faussement joueuse au médecin, totalement incohérente par rapport à leur conversation. Quelques têtes se tournent puis s'attardent vers eux — vers lui.

– N'essaie pas de me trouver des circonstances atténuantes, John. Tu serais vraiment déçu. Je ne vaux pas mieux que chacun des individus présents ici. Je ne parle bien sûr pas des prostitués qui ont tous et toutes leur histoire personnelle que je ne connais pas et, peut-être, une raison noble de vendre leur corps, puisqu'il en faut apparemment une. Mais ce n'est absolument pas mon cas.

John lui adresse un regard froncé, comme si lui trouver un motif était impérieux, une cause à cette conséquence, et Sherlock s'en sent désolé pour lui. Comme le médecin ne le dirige physiquement nulle part, Sherlock les mène vers un canapé au revêtement de velours rouge dont il étudie rapidement la propreté avant de faire asseoir John et de prendre place à côté de lui. Le médecin garde une pose assez raide alors que Sherlock se prélasse contre le dossier et l'accoudoir. Du bout de chacune de ses Oxford, il se débarrasse de l'autre puis amène ses pieds enchaussettés sur les cuisses de John avec un sourire toujours aussi joueur. L'homme blond lui envoie un regard plissé et méfiant.

– C'est quelque chose que je t'autoriserais à faire en public, dans un contexte différent, si ça peut te rassurer, lui lance Sherlock avec, toujours, l'œil taquin. Mais si tu ne veux pas avoir à gérer des gêneurs du type de celui de tout à l'heure, il va falloir avoir l'air un minimum entreprenant. Je suis un homme très demandé.

– Formidable, maugrée John.

Sherlock rit, encore, quand le médecin, tout renfrogné qu'il peut être, ne peut empêcher son regard de lécher la peau de son ventre parce que le prostitué en a écarté les pans de son vêtement toujours déboutonné. Du pied, Sherlock fouille au-dessus de la ceinture de John pour sortir de son pantalon sa propre chemise minutieusement rentrée dedans.

– Arrête, ordonne ce dernier en posant les mains sur ses pieds.

– Détends-toi, John. Je ne peux pas être le seul à jouer la comédie ce soir. On n'est vraiment pas crédibles si tu restes là à faire la gueule alors que je te tourne autour. Et on devrait être à nudité égale.

– C'est pas moi, le prostitué, répond le médecin du tac au tac et ça enchante Sherlock.

– Parfait, tu commences à comprendre la dynamique qu'on doit afficher. Fais quelque chose avec tes mains, ce que tu veux. Et parle, de tout, de n'importe quoi, de quelque chose qui t'intéresse, histoire d'avoir l'air un peu plus détendu que si tu avais un cactus coincé dans le rectum.

– Tu es très vulgaire.

– Ça, c'est vraiment une remarque amusante dans ce contexte, se marre Sherlock avec plus de sincérité que ses rires précédents.

Les doigts de John toujours posés sur ses pieds croisés bougent un peu, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire. Puis il commence à appliquer des massages sur sa plante droite. Il s'y prend bien, réalise Sherlock. Le prostitué se cale plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, s'y coule avec un « Mmh » satisfait et vibrant qui fait tourner au moins trois visages dans sa direction et provoque de la part de John un regard assez intense qu'il soutient avec une étincelle dans le sien. Le médecin secoue la tête.

– Tu es impossible, l'accuse-t-il.

– C'est de ta faute. Tu es très bon à ce que tu fais, le gratifie Sherlock en même temps qu'il l'accuse joyeusement, avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation qui diffuse une détente dans tout son corps. Parle-moi.

– De quoi ? demande son masseur personnel en continuant ses pressions prodigieuses.

– Je sais pas. Comment un médecin honnête et moral avec un penchant pour le voyeurisme s'est-il retrouvé dans cette assemblée alors que son seul statut et sa… mh, disons pauvreté relative n'en font pas un invité logique ?

– Je n'ai pas un penchant pour le voyeurisme, se hérisse John.

– Si j'ouvrais ma braguette et que je commençais à me caresser devant toi, là, sur ce divan, tu ne regarderais pas ?

Le médecin est un instant sidéré par la question crue. Puis il se reprend, plisse des yeux accusateurs en se léchant les lèvres comme s'il réfléchissait à une réponse, et déglutit.

– Ça aussi, c'est quelque chose que tu m'autoriserais à faire en public dans un contexte différent de celui-ci ? demande-t-il finalement, acerbe.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ta participation pour ça, rit Sherlock. Et la réponse est oui, à partir du moment où j'aurais la certitude qu'aucune des personnes autour de nous ne se sentirait offensée à ce que je me masturbe en sa présence – ce qui en fait une réponse théorique plutôt que pratique, je te l'accorde, puisqu'une telle condition nous ramène assez inévitablement à un contexte comme celui-ci.

– Alors ça fait de toi, quoi, un exhibitionniste ?

– Complètement, décoche-t-il avec un grand sourire. Heureusement. Ça rend une partie de mon job moins compliquée. J'ai des connaissances qui sont incapables de bander quand elles sont en public. C'est plutôt problématique dans mon milieu. Encore que comme on dit entre prostitué : pas besoin d'une trique pour avoir une barre dans le Q.

– Vulgaire, commente John.

– Désolé, je me suis déjà lavé la bouche au savon, je pense être une cause perdue, se marre Sherlock avant de fondre sous un point massé avec talent. Mmmh… Recommence ta pression à cet endroit. Aaah…

C'est très honnête. Vraiment. Peut-être un peu désinhibé puisque l'inhibition n'a pas sa place ici, mais c'est presque innocent quand il demande spontanément à John de réitérer son massage. Il sent la tension dans le médecin changer, sous ses pieds.

– Ils te regardent, grogne John en s'exécutant malgré tout. J'espère que ça te fait du bien.

Sherlock ne sait pas s'il parle des yeux sur lui ou de son massage, alors il se contente de sourire sans répondre. Il gronde quand il entend un serveur demander à John s'il souhaite un rafraîchissement et se marre de tous les « s'il vous plaît » que le médecin met dans sa requête d'un ballon de vin rouge. Ses lèvres s'étirent avec plus de douceur lorsque son client plus ou moins factice ajoute à sa commande un verre de jus d'orange « pour le gentleman ».

Les doigts, quand ils en ont fini avec le pied droit puis le pied gauche, se posent sur ses chevilles et ne bougent plus.

– Crédibilité, John, murmure Sherlock, dans un état de sérénité podale singulièrement divine. Les vautours guettent d'autant plus que tu as attiré leur attention sur nous.

– C'est toi qui as fait ça. Avec tes bruits. Ils se foutent complètement que je sois là, c'est toi qu'ils regardent.

Ses doigts se meuvent tout de même. Le massage reprend, autour des chevilles. John, à un moment, lui enlève ses chaussettes pour manipuler ses articulations.

– Tu es kiné aussi ? Ou ostéo ?

– Non. Juste un bon amant.

Les doigts glissent sous le pantalon. Pas très haut, pas de manière très franche, les ongles et l'extrême bout de sa pulpe se contentant d'effleurer les mollets et la peau tendue sur les tibias, à rebrousse-poil puis vers les pieds.

– Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas à toi d'essayer de me draguer ? demande Sherlock avec un sourire.

– Mais ça marche ?

Sherlock devrait répondre « oui », étant donnée la chair de poule qui naît sous les doigts tendres, mais il est certain que John la sent déjà. C'est reposant d'être pour une fois celui qui est caressé et cherché. Les mains reviennent aux pieds nus. Sherlock les lui retire violemment avec un « Non ! » qui vient du fond du cœur quand les pressions deviennent volontairement chatouilles.

Il voit, maintenant qu'il rouvre les yeux, et que ça a été reposant de s'abstraire du sens de la vue pendant quelques minutes, le sourire narquois de John.

– Non, répète Sherlock, quand la main du médecin essaie de lui reprendre la cheville.

– Promis, plus de chatouilles.

Sherlock le jauge du regard puis consent à ramener son pied à sa portée, encore très méfiant, tout de même. Pour sa plus grande satisfaction finalement, puisque les massages reprennent, directement sur sa peau nue cette fois.

– Tu aimes les pieds à ce point ? taquine-t-il le médecin.

– Quoi, en plus du voyeurisme, tu vas me diagnostiquer fétichiste des pieds ?

– Excellent masseur, déjà, pour commencer.

– J'ai un peu étudié la réflexologie.

– Ah, tu vois, je savais que ce n'était pas un intérêt purement amateur.

– Ça nous met à égalité, alors ?

Sherlock sourit et John demande, l'air soucieux, soudain :

– Ça ne te dérange pas, ce genre de blagues ?

– J'adore tes blagues.

– Quelle part du client et quelle part de l'homme s'expriment ?

– John, si je me comportais comme je le ferais avec n'importe quel client, j'aurais déjà grimpé sur tes genoux en te faisant croire que j'en ai envie et il y aurait de bonnes chances pour que j'aie ta bite en moi et pour que je simule de trouver ça incroyable même si tu ne faisais vraiment rien pour que ce soit le cas. On aurait sans doute échangé trois ou quatre mots, probablement pas. Et pas la peine de prendre cet air satisfait, gronde le prostitué. Je suis profondément mécontent de ce qui se passe en cet instant. Si un seul de mes clients me demande s'il peut me faire un massage des pieds, dans les temps à venir, je te tiens pour unique responsa... Mmmh…

C'est le pouce de John qui joue exactement sur le point que Sherlock lui a souligné plus tôt et qui interrompt le prostitué dans son incrimination.

– Il se pourrait que je sois en effet en train de devenir fétichiste des pieds, soulève le médecin avec un sourire alors qu'il continue ses attentions et que Sherlock a envie de lui sortir tout son répertoire d'onomatopées associées au plaisir sexuel de façon bruyante et absolument obscène pour l'en punir. Sherlock, reprend-il. Plus tard, dans un autre contexte…

– Non, coupe Sherlock.

– Quoi ?

– Oublie. Oublie toute notion de plus tard, d'autres contextes. Il n'existe rien en dehors d'ici et maintenant.

– Attends, dit John en s'interrompant cette fois, toute trace d'amusement quittant son ton. C'est stupide.

– Ça n'a rien de stupide. On s'est rencontrés dans ce cadre, tout ce qui se passe reste dans ce cadre.

– Et ce que tu me disais il y a trente secondes, sur ce que tu ferais avec un autre client et ce que tu fais avec moi…

– Ça n'en est pas moins dans ce cadre. Tu es un client et je suis une pute.

– Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi en dehors de cette pièce ? Tu n'aurais même pas posé les yeux sur moi si on s'était croisés dans la rue et qu'il n'y avait pas de l'argent à la clé, c'est ça ?

Sherlock regarde son air soudain vexé avec une incompréhension totale.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Au premier abord, je te répondrais sans doute que c'est effectivement le cas, puisque je ne recherche vraiment personne avec qui coucher ou tisser quelque relation que ce soit, en dehors des soirs où je bosse. Surtout, c'est toi qui n'aurais pas continué à me regarder longtemps si on s'était rencontrés dans la rue et que tu avais appris mon métier.

– Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton métier et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui te dirais le contraire.

Sherlock éclate de rire, cette fois, et il oublie d'avoir l'air innocent, joueur, ou toute autre notion qui s'opposerait au sarcasme noir :

– Et pourtant, tu passes ton temps à essayer de me trouver des circonstances atténuantes à faire ce que je fais. C'est vrai que si elles existaient, ces circonstances, ça gratifierait un peu plus ta bonté d'âme qui t'a mené jusque dans les chiottes où je prenais une pause pour voir si j'allais bien, vu que tu t'es apparemment convaincu que ce que tu peux dire a une influence sur ma petite personne fragilisée par la vie. Ça confirmerait que tu as eu raison de me serrer la main dans un magnanime abaissement de l'homme que tu es à mon niveau d'être souillé et désespéré de serrer la main à un individu décent. J'espère que tu te sens encore désolé pour le pauvre individu que je suis, d'ailleurs : ça apporterait un nouvel argument à cette liste. Mais tu n'as pas le moindre jugement sur la question, non, non, finit Sherlock avec toute son ironie.

Le médecin le fixe en silence, ouvre la bouche comme s'il allait répondre, mais s'abstient finalement et baisse les yeux sur ses mains qui se sont fermées durement, à un moment, sur les chevilles de Sherlock. Comme s'il en prenait conscience, il desserre les doigts.

– Tu m'agaces.

– C'est moi qui t'agace ?

– Oui. J'aimais bien croire que je n'avais aucun préjugé sur les femmes que je soigne.

– Tu travailles avec des prostituées ? s'étonne Sherlock.

– Souvent. C'est à moi que mes collègues les envoient, à l'hôpital.

– Merde, parce que tu bosses dans le public, en plus ? Comment tu as pu te faire inviter ici, honnêtement ?

John, encore une fois, se hérisse, mais il semble à Sherlock que ce n'est pas virulent comme quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Oui, je bosse dans le public, et non, ce n'est pas parce que je suis mauvais dans ce que je fais. C'est un choix, parce que je crois au public et je connais des médecins très mauvais qui pratiquent en clinique parce que ça leur fait gagner plus, qu'ils peuvent choisir les pathologies qui leur rapportent le plus, et parce qu'ils n'ont aucun comptes à rendre à une hiérarchie concernant leurs prises en charge et leurs actes abusifs.

Sherlock se redresse dans le canapé, cette fois, et incline le buste pour poser une main sur le poignet de John dans le but de l'interrompre.

– Je sais, convient-il avec une voix douce. Je sais très bien ce qui motive les médecins à rester à l'hôpital quand ce n'est pas l'ambition. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un type ambitieux.

– Et ça aussi ça fait de moi un intrus ici ? grince John.

– Plutôt, oui. Tu n'as l'air ni d'un intrigant, ni d'un stratège, ni d'un type prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Et arrête de faire cette tête, c'est un compliment.

John le fixe en silence un moment avant de lancer :

– Tu souffles le froid et le chaud constamment. Tu en es conscient ?

– Je dis ce que je pense. C'est de ta faute. T'avais qu'à te comporter comme un client normal. Tu n'aurais pas eu affaire à mon honnêteté. Là, tu m'obliges à me dévoiler.

À ce dernier mot, les yeux de John s'arrêtent une fraction de seconde de trop sur la chemise ouverte, dont les pans encadrent le torse de Sherlock quand il est assis et penché ainsi en avant. Alors le prostitué balance la tête sur le côté, ferme ses doigts sur la main de John, toujours sous la sienne, et attire cette dernière jusqu'à son torse une nouvelle. Quand il la pose sur sa peau, cette fois, le médecin ne la retire pas.

– Il n'y avait de la coke que sur mon ventre et j'ai tout enlevé, tout à l'heure. Si ça te rassure. Si ça te frustre, il y en a de quoi se faire une bonne vingtaine de traces sur la table basse juste à côté.

Sherlock sourit en prononçant ses mots et John lève les yeux au plafond dont les moulures sont toujours autant ou aussi peu Henry VIII que tout à l'heure.

La main n'est pas retirée de son torse, mais elle ne bouge pas. John la fixe et Sherlock lui laisse le temps de prendre sa décision.

– Tu n'obtiendras pas de moi le pourboire que tu aurais d'un de ces types pour le même genre de service, l'avertit le médecin. Tu en es conscient.

– Je t'interdis de m'offrir le moindre pourboire, souffle Sherlock, parce que la potentialité derrière cette mise en garde lui coupe la respiration et, s'il a rarement si ce n'est jamais eu envie de sexe avec un client comme il en a envie en cet instant, la réaction de son propre corps le prend par surprise.

– Je préférerais que ça se passe autrement, reprend John.

– Il n'y a pas d'autrement. Il y a toi, moi, maintenant. Et après cette nuit, si on se voit à nouveau, ce sera dans ce même type de soirée et nulle part ailleurs.

– Tu n'exerces jamais dans un autre cadre ? Un rendez-vous avec un client ? Seul ?

– Non, John, le prévient Sherlock.

– Quoi, « non » ? Non tu ne le fais pas, ou non autre chose ?

– Tu n'auras pas recours à la prostitution pour me revoir. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à payer quelqu'un pour coucher avec.

– Ce n'est pas interdit par la loi. Contrairement à ce qui est sur le point de se passer.

– Ce n'est pas le problème, souffle Sherlock alors que la main, cette fois, caresse plus franchement sa peau sous la chemise.

– Quel est le problème ?

– Je ne veux pas.

La main de John monte à son visage, cette fois, se pose sur sa joue et le médecin oblige Sherlock à le regarder dans les yeux. Il le fixe, longuement, détaillant le reste de son visage, et Sherlock se demande bêtement s'il va l'embrasser. Ça arrive avec certains clients même si c'est plutôt rare, qu'il n'en a jamais envie, alors, et que s'il n'a pas envie d'en arriver là avec celui-ci, c'est pour une tout autre raison. C'est « bêtement » qu'il se demande si John Watson va l'embrasser, puisqu'un baiser n'est manifestement pas dans l'idée du médecin qui, en lieu et place de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, assène avec délicatesse :

– Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à ton frère. »

Et là, les moulures Henry VIII s'abattent probablement sur le crâne de Sherlock.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine !**

Il y aura deux versions du chapitre trois, publiées en deux chapitres différents, dans lesquels il se passera exactement la même chose mais plus ou moins détaillé, et qui amènent donc tous deux vers le même chapitre 4. Vous choisirez la version qui vous fait envie ! (il y a une différence de quelque chose comme 3000 mots entre les deux).

 **Merci pour votre lecture, et à la semaine prochaineuh !**

Nauss


	3. Chapitre 3 - Version allégée

**Hello les ami·e·s !** (ouais, ça y est, je connais la combinaison du point médian ;D )

 **MERCI** pour vos retours sur ce deuxième chapitre ! **Elie, Cherina, Nuda Verida, cousingaelle, Ariane, Clelia, admamu, Mimi, Almayen  
** et **Emi**! Et pour celles d'entre vous qui ne le savent pas déjà : rien ne me plaît plus que de lire vos différentes théories sur le passé des personnages, leur présent et les tenants et aboutissants de leurs faits et dialogues. Alors merci pour ça aussi *coeur*

 **ATTENTION :** Comme vous l'avez lu dans l'intitulé de ce premier mail de notif, **CECI EST UNE VERSION ALLÉGÉE** du chapitre 3. Simplement parce que certain·e·s d'entre vous n'aiment pas lire du sexe explicite, parce que j'aime bien que vous me lisiez, et surtout parce qu'il y a des dialogues dans ce chapitre qui sont nécessaires à l'histoire, et si vous survolez la partie sexe, vous risquez de les rater. Donc on a un chapitre sans sexe explicite mais avec la substance de l'histoire, si c'est pas beau. **Evidemment, pour ceux d'entre vous qui aiment lire du sexe, le chapitre 3 dans toute sa longueur est le suivant**. Et la semaine prochaine, on revient à un chapitre 4 commun. Vous ne ratez rien à part du sexe en lisant ce chapitre 3, vous ne trouverez rien d'autre dans cette version que ce que vous trouverez aussi dans la suivante, bref, **FAITES VOTRE CHOIX.**

Et donc, ma bêta du sexe non-explicite : **merci Elie** , petit lapin blanc, pour ta relecture et tes corrections ! *coeurs*

.

Et après cette note bien longue pour ne pas dire grand-chose, **bonne lecture sans sexplicite** ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **(version allégée)  
**

 _C'est « bêtement » qu'il se demande si John va l'embrasser, puisqu'un baiser n'est manifestement pas dans l'idée du médecin qui, en lieu et place de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, assène avec délicatesse :_

– _Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas_ _à ton frère. »_

 _Et là, les moulures Henry VIII s'abattent probablement sur la tête de Sherlock._

.

« Je… Je n'ai pas de frère, ânonne-t-il dès qu'il le peut — trop tard, donc.

– Mycroft Holmes ? Tu parles comme lui. J'ai bossé sous ses ordres pendant quelques années.

– La ferme, John. La ferme.

« La ferme », parce que sous le crâne de Sherlock explose soudain l'évidente certitude que les missions humanitaires de John se sont passées en Afghanistan ou en Irak, ou peut-être même les deux, puisque ces pays furent d'immensurables plaques tournantes pour le trafic de femmes et d'enfants, alimentant entre autres le Royaume-Uni en prostitués. Il y a dix ans, Mycroft s'est employé corps et âme à étrangler ces mannes, de toute sa puissance humaine et gouvernementale. Il a notamment eu recours pour cela à des agents recrutés sur place, quand il ne lançait pas directement les siens incognito sur le terrain par l'intermédiaire de missions organisées par Médecins du Monde et Médecins sans Frontières. Il n'a pas fallu deux ans pour annihiler ces trafics, les hommes et les femmes de Mycroft se montrant aussi efficaces et tranchants que lui, jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« La ferme », a ordonné Sherlock, parce qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Mycroft depuis de longues minutes, avant que John se révèle être le pire de ce qu'il pouvait vouloir en cet instant, la stupidité incarnée, une huître parmi les huîtres. C'est si rare, si rare que le spectre désapprobateur de son frère le laisse tranquille comme en cet instant, et John vient de l'invoquer de la plus haïssable des façons.

« La ferme », enfin, parce que l'obstétricien ne devrait vraiment pas lui parler de ce type de travail hautement confidentiel. Surtout pas ici.

– Je suis désolé, Sherlock, reprend John avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix.

– Tais-toi. Ne le dis pas.

Sherlock pourrait partir. Il pourrait laisser John sur place. Il pourrait aller se réfugier dans les toilettes, ou bien dans les bras d'hommes ici tout prêts à le laisser grimper sur leurs cuisses, tout prêts à croire son envie d'eux comme s'ils étaient dupes à ses simagrées de jeune homme encore inexpérimenté. Ils penseraient qu'il a vingt ans parce qu'il les laisserait le penser, ils croiraient qu'il n'existe que pour leur plaisir et, oui, Sherlock ferait tout pour qu'ils en restent certains, et sans doute auraient-ils raison puisqu'il rentrerait ensuite chez lui où il n'a rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre que s'égrènent les heures jusqu'à la prochaine fois où son corps appartiendra temporairement à un nouveau payeur.

À la place, il grimpe effectivement sur les cuisses de cet homme dans ce canapé, celui-là qui a connu Mycroft. Et il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, ce qui a le don de le faire taire et il ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir toute la commisération, toute la compassion inscrites sur le visage de cette huître de John Watson. Ce dernier est surpris, une seconde, et Sherlock craint que le médecin ne le repousse et continue de parler. Mais non. Les doigts retrouvent l'antre incandescent de sa chemise, ses mains se posent sur sa taille, l'agrippent. Alors Sherlock repousse toute pensée loin, bien loin de ses considérations actuelles qui deviennent la bouche de John Watson, ses mains, sa peau, sa langue, ses cheveux, sa chemise qu'il sort effectivement de son pantalon pour caresser agressivement la peau en dessous, et bientôt, il sent que l'excitation est partagée. Mais John, dès que Sherlock essaie d'en profiter, l'interrompt :

– Tu n'es pas obligé, Sherlock, pose doucement le médecin en lui retenant les poignets. Le sexe. Tu n'es pas obligé.

C'est d'une violence inouïe pour Sherlock parce qu'en temps normal, il répondrait, tout en sourires et crânerie, « Je ne le ferais pas, si j'étais obligé, » et ce serait soit un mensonge éhonté à un client, soit la vérité dans sa vie privée. Toutefois, cette phrase prononcée en cette seconde est un rappel à l'ordre brutal : Sherlock se trouve dans une situation où quelqu'un doit activement l'autoriser à dire le mot « non » pour qu'il ait à nouveau le droit de se demander ce qu'il désire ou non.

– J'en ai envie, répond-il seulement. J'en ai vraiment envie… S'il te plaît.

– Comment je peux savoir que tu me dis la vérité…

– Je te dis la vérité. John, je ne te dis que la vérité, depuis le début, déballe Sherlock, et peut-être s'emballe-t-il plus qu'autre chose puisqu'il n'arrive plus à se taire, à cause de ce fichu médecin. Je ne t'ai menti à aucun moment. Crois-moi. J'ai envie de toi. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir envie de qui que ce soit ce soir, mais j'ai envie de toi. Si… Si je pouvais me permettre de te voir en dehors… Je… Je…

– Tais-toi, lui intime le médecin avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

John l'entend, lui sourit et obéit, alors Sherlock se tait. Surtout quand le médecin lui arrache le bracelet du poignet et le jette au sol dans un _bonk_ qui rend Sherlock invraisemblablement joyeux, dans des montagnes russes d'émotions qu'il n'arrive vraiment plus à suivre. Laisser John Watson aux commandes de son humeur le rend émotionnellement labile d'une façon irrationnelle.

Ils parlent sans doute encore après ça, parce que Sherlock, face à cet homme vrai, ne sait manifestement pas se taire et que John Watson a du répondant. Leurs seuls mots qui ont de l'importance et qui ne sont pas juste doux, beaucoup trop doux quand Sherlock y repense, sont ceux que le prostitué prononce parce que John oublie de se comporter comme un client et qu'il oublie d'exiger de Sherlock ce qu'il est en droit d'exiger, pour retourner les rôles d'une façon délicieusement déstabilisante.

– Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ? demande Sherlock avec un émerveillement qu'il n'a pas le temps de contenir ; mais aussi parce qu'il s'aperçoit soudain que John a volontairement esquivé la question deux fois déjà. Qui es-tu ? presse-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors.

– Ça n'a vraiment aucune importance, susurre le médecin.

– Je pourrais t'aider. Si tu bosses encore pour des missions comme celles de Mycroft et que tu recherches des renseignements… Je connais toute la vie et les exactions des types qui m'ont un jour payé. Si tu savais comme ils s'en vantent quand ils croient pouvoir impressionner ou menacer quelqu'un qu'ils considèrent taillable et corvéable à merci.

– Je les hais, crache John. Si tu savais comme je les hais.

– Peu importe.

John, sa tête posée sur un coussin du canapé, détaille d'en dessous ses yeux avec gravité.

– Est-ce que c'est parce que son petit frère travaillait comme prostitué dans un milieu comme celui-là que Mycroft Holmes s'est mis en tête de démanteler tous les réseaux de prostitution organisée de la planète ?

– Ce n'est vraiment pas la question.

– Si. Je suis certain que tu pourrais effectivement m'être d'une grande aide, mais je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance, Sherlock.

Le prostitué scrute le fond de ses yeux.

– C'est l'inverse, répond-il finalement.

– … Je ne comprends pas.

– C'est à cause de l'implication de Mycroft Holmes dans le démantèlement des réseaux exploitant les prostitués que son petit frère s'est mis en tête d'en devenir un. Je travaillais pour lui, avant.

– Et après ?

– Après, ça ne te concerne pas. Je ne me suis pas retourné contre lui et ses services, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. J'ai simplement refusé de continuer à en faire partie. Après.

John lui envoie un nouveau regard désolé et Sherlock plisse les yeux, parce que John a interdiction de le regarder ainsi. Le regard du médecin est bien trop net et intense quand il continue de le fixer, cependant :

– Tu connais l'homme qui organise cette soirée ? Eustace Fang.

Sherlock rit à ça, réellement, puis poursuit la conversation dans leurs murmures.

– Tu as eu l'heur immense de le rencontrer dans les toilettes tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui m'emploie depuis des mois dans ce genre de soirées et j'ai le plaisir de le… rencontrer en dehors de ce cadre également. Il a tendance à oublier que je ne suis qu'une pute. Alors il me demande aussi conseil dans certains de ses agissement. Quelle société-écran utiliser pour payer les employés de ses soirées et blanchir de l'argent au passage, comment placer son argent dans des paradis fiscaux ou contourner une loi fiscale. Ça a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser de me demander tout ça. Il me paie chaque fois.

John l'observe bouche bée.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, quand il te le demande ?

– Je lui réponds et je retiens minutieusement l'article de loi qu'il viole en m'écoutant.

– Tu le conseilles volontairement mal ?

– Mh, réfléchit Sherlock, pensif. Je le conseille d'une façon qui le protégera jusqu'à ce qu'un avocat ou un type du fisc honnête et incorruptible vienne mettre le nez de façon très précise dans ses affaires, ce qui n'est apparemment jamais arrivé en trois ans. Il m'est encore utile, je n'ai pas d'avantages à le faire tomber dès maintenant, et je crains qu'il puisse encore s'en sortir si c'est uniquement l'État qui se porte partie civile. Ce serait vraiment problématique pour moi, en admettant que je sois celui qui l'a dénoncé. Il faudra de plus grands pouvoirs que ceux de Dame Justice.

– Tu es réellement aussi malhonnête qu'eux…

– Oui. John, je t'ai dit de ne pas me chercher de circonstances atténuantes. Arriver dans ce milieu et être au courant de leurs secrets, c'est une externalité secondaire pour moi. Mon but n'a jamais été de baiser avec eux pour les baiser derrière. C'est devenu une éventualité fort alléchante pour m'assurer un futur confortable, mais ce n'était certainement pas une noble intention ni un quelconque sens du devoir civique duquel je me serais senti investi et qui aurait motivé mon orientation professionnelle.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une liste de tous ses agissements contre la loi qui existent à ta connaissance ? Ça nous donnerait l'occasion de nous pencher sur son cas d'une façon bien plus ouverte que ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment.

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez ?

John le fixe une seconde, puis fait non de la tête.

– Je ne peux pas te le dire.

– Je pourrais t'aider mieux si je savais vers quoi l'interroger.

Le médecin, à ça, pose une main sur son épaule et la serre, son regard parfaitement focalisé sur le sien, comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'écoute bien quand il ordonne d'une voix pressante :

– Non. Non, tu ne vas pas l'interroger, tu ne vas rien faire que tu ne ferais pas habituellement avec lui, tu ne vas pas orienter ses réponses s'il en venait à te parler de ses agissements illégaux. Tu vas l'éviter le plus possible, ne plus jamais te retrouver seul en sa présence, et certainement pas aller le voir ce soir avant de quitter cet endroit, contrairement à ce qu'il t'a ordonné de faire, surtout maintenant qu'il t'a vu avec moi. Tu m'as compris ?

Sherlock, en entendant le ton autoritaire que John s'est abstenu d'employer avec lui jusque-là, a cessé de prendre la discussion à la légère. Il observe le médecin, surpris.

– On pourrait presque croire qu'il est dangereux, quand tu dis ce genre de choses. Vraiment dangereux.

– Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

– Il n'y aura pas d'autres moments.

– Crois-moi, il y en aura nécessairement.

– John…

– Laisse tomber. Oublie ça. Oublie que je t'ai posé ces questions. Tu me donneras les infos que je t'ai demandées un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand je serai en mesure de les retenir.

Sherlock va pour se redresser en position assise, en signe d'objection, mais la main de John attrape sa nuque et l'attire dans un nouveau baiser.

– Pas maintenant. Finis ce que tu as commencé. N'attire pas l'attention sur nous de la mauvaise façon.

Sherlock hésite, il hésite réellement, puis il cède parce qu'il en a vraiment envie. Comme il a réellement envie d'aider cet homme dans ce qui ressemble à une mission de haute importance. Et comme, avec une douceur plus terrifiante encore, il a envie d'être tendre avec lui. Alors il l'est.

John, quand il a été aimé, est manifestement du genre à rire bas des jeux de mots que Sherlock prononce, et ce dernier se sent irrationnellement fier de pouvoir mettre un rire dans la bouche de cet homme. Il doit être bon public : « drôle » n'est vraiment pas le qualificatif qu'on alloue à Sherlock, en général.

– Je veux pas bouger. J'ai envie de rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, murmure John contre son oreille. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ferait désordre, dans une soirée comme celle-là.

Ils sont l'un contre l'autre et n'ont effectivement pas bougé depuis que Sherlock a été tendre et que John, John, lui, a été une exception à tous les clients que le prostitué a fréquenté.

Sherlock inspire profondément. Lui aussi voudrait pouvoir garder leur position indéfiniment. Il voudrait remercier John, même s'il ne saurait pas lui dire pour quoi. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il convient de faire après le sexe non rémunéré et, même si John et lui sont dans une situation où l'un des deux est catégoriquement payé, se résoudre à se rhabiller et passer au client suivant ne lui paraît pas réellement envisageable. Pas pour ménager John à qui il a de toute façon expliqué les règles dès le début. Mais pour lui-même. Lâcher cet homme pour aller en draguer d'autres lui paraît soudain insupportable.

– Tu dois rester jusqu'à quelle heure ? lui demande le médecin après une minute où ni l'un ni l'autre n'a fait le moindre mouvement et après un bâillement que Sherlock déteste parce que, maintenant que John a eu ce qu'il voulait, tout le dégoût à laisser le prostitué avec un autre ne fera plus le poids face à l'injonction biologique du sommeil.

– Huit heures, répond-il, tout bas. Huit heures du matin.

– … Le repas a commencé à dix-huit heures. Vous bossez quatorze heures d'affilée ?

Voilà qui agace le prostitué.

– Ne recommence pas. Le repas nous est gracieusement offert. Mon premier contrat commençait à vingt heures trente. Le second, signé avec une autre boîte, va de deux à huit heures. Tout est fait dans les règles et je suis le seul responsable d'avoir décidé de cumuler deux boulots à la suite.

– Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu avais le choix de n'en signer qu'un ?

– Arrête, John. C'est le jeu, c'est comme ça.

Contre son torse, de tout son poids, John inspire, expire. À vrai dire, la masse du médecin devient trop lourde et Sherlock sent le besoin de mouvoir ses membres, soudain. Ça tombe assez bien, parce que John annonce :

– Je ne peux pas rester jusqu'à huit heures.

– Je m'en doute, souffle Sherlock comme si ce n'était pas atrocement douloureux, parce que ça ne devrait pas l'être.

L'obstétricien se redresse, descend du corps de Sherlock et, assis, récupère ses vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux. Il rend les siens au prostitué qui s'est lui aussi redressé et les réceptionne obligeamment. En silence, ils essuient avec des serviettes en papier les traces de ce qu'ils viennent d'être ensemble. Effacent le fait que ça a existé. Le rôle de Sherlock, puisqu'il est soudain rendu à sa condition de pute ici ce soir, sera d'éliminer la preuve de ce qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à nommer « débauche » avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ramasse d'ailleurs le bracelet en argent, au sol, et c'est la première chose qu'il enfile à nouveau. Le fermoir laisse entendre un clic doux dans sa fatalité. Avec un peu de conviction, il pourrait presque ignorer le regard de John qui s'en est détourné. Le sien reste accroché à la brillance de sa menotte. La prison dorée à laquelle elle le condamne lui donne une nausée comme il en a rarement ressenti.

– Je peux rester encore une heure, pose John.

– Pas besoin de prendre cette peine.

À la lisière de son champ de vision, il voit que John fixe son profil avec insistance. Il ne lui fera pas le plaisir de se tourner vers lui, cependant. Ses yeux sont aussi captifs du bracelet que son esprit renâcle violemment à poser le regard sur cet homme libre qui a eu l'odieuse idée d'apporter en ces murs sa liberté et sa normalité. Pire, qui les lui a fait goûter.

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis, assène alors le médecin.

– Ah, parfait, ça, c'est un comportement auquel je suis plus habitué ! ironise Sherlock avec un sourire assorti à son ton. C'est bien, John, tu t'intègres vite. Ces hommes ont eu raison de t'inviter aujourd'hui, même si ton but n'était que de trouver à qui soutirer des informations.

– C'est précisément pour t'éviter ces hommes que je veux rester ! s'énerve John.

Déjà, l'irritation revient et Sherlock ne voit plus cette fois aucune raison à chercher l'apaisement. Il n'en a aucune envie.

– John. C'est toi que tu protèges, certainement pas moi. Tu te défends, tu te dis que tu auras au moins fait de ton mieux pour éviter à la pute que tu as baisée de retourner charbonner auprès des vilains messieurs, et ce sera plus simple pour toi de te regarder dans un miroir en rentrant chez toi. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que je devrais te remercier pour ça, et n'essaie pas de te faire croire que c'est pour me protéger que tu le fais. Je travaille et c'est ton problème si tu ne l'acceptes pas.

L'homme blond le fixe toujours, et toujours Sherlock l'ignore. Il garde ses vêtements en tas sur ses genoux, ses deux coudes plantés dans ses cuisses écartées, et il caresse du bout des doigts le bracelet d'argent. Alors John, dans une expiration trop vive et irritée pour s'appeler soupir, termine de se vêtir.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demande-t-il finalement en relaçant ses chaussures sans plus un regard vers le prostitué. À un moment, tu me donnes l'impression que tu m'apprécies, et à la seconde d'après j'ai de nouveau droit au couplet du robot qui ne parle que de son Travail.

– Ça s'appelle la comédie, John. Mais c'est ta première fois avec un prostitué. C'est compréhensible que tu aies pris ça pour autre chose. C'est ce qu'on fait : on essaie de vous rendre amoureux de nous, puis vous y revenez plus souvent et en y mettant toujours plus d'argent.

– Non, grogne John. Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je refuse de croire que c'est ce qui vient de se passer. Ce n'est pas toi.

Le ricanement de Sherlock est sec, à peu près comme tout en lui, et quand il jette un coup d'œil à John, il se demande si l'autre va le frapper.

– Je t'avais prévenu que tu serais déçu, à essayer d'y voir autre chose. Je fais partie de ce monde. Je joue selon ses règles.

– La ferme.

Sherlock sourit, froid, ironique, un sourire qu'il adresse à lui-même parce que, si ce que dit John n'est pas faux, lui non plus n'est pas en train de mentir. Il y a simplement des choses qui n'ont pas le droit d'exister et ce qui pourrait devenir gênant en fleurissant doit être coupé au ras. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser les racines de John infiltrer ses fondations comme il a commis l'erreur de le faire. Si Irène assistait à ça… Elle saurait certainement ce qui se passe. Ce qu'elle rirait de lui…

– Et ce que tu m'as promis ? demande John sans avoir l'air d'y croire. Les informations.

Sherlock regarde le bracelet. Prison qui pourrait ne pas être dorée du tout. Il l'a connue froide, affamante et dangereuse… Alors, sans regarder plus l'obstétricien, sa tête imprime un lent « non ».

– Bordel de merde, Sherlock ! siffle le médecin, excédé. Tu te rends compte du type de personnes que tu protèges ?

– J'ai besoin de lui, murmure le prostitué.

– Je pourrais te faire arrêter. T'obliger à me donner ces informations.

– Ça bouclerait la boucle, non ? ricane le prostitué. Travailler pour le service de mon frère, puis décider de devenir indépendant et me faire enfermer dans vos geôles. « Si tu n'es plus avec nous, tu es contre nous, » c'est ça ?

– Tu sais parfaitement que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec ce genre de sectarisme.

– Fais donc, John. Je serais enchanté de revoir d'anciens collègues. De leur donner un avant-goût de ce qui arrive quand on raccroche et qu'on parvient à s'en sortir en dehors de votre système.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il est où, ton laïus sur ta liberté de choix et ta vie que tu mènes comme tu la souhaites, d'un coup ?

– Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu ne me sauveras pas de mon métier ni de ma vie.

– C'est impressionnant le point auquel tu peux avoir raison et te planter complètement à la fois. Non, je ne crois pas une seconde que je pourrais te sauver de quoi que ce soit et, contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce n'est certainement pas une bonne action dans laquelle je compte gaspiller la moindre énergie. On est bien d'accord là-dessus.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé.

– Ouais, c'est clair. T'es assez grand pour t'en sortir tout seul, le jour où tu en auras marre de faire croire au monde et à toi-même que tu aimes ces règles que tu rabâches tout le temps. Je ne te parle pas de ton taf. Pas que. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, grand bien te fasse. Je te parle des vautours qui te tournent autour et qui ont déjà commencé à bouffer ta carcasse sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. Sauf que pour t'en sortir, il faudra effectivement que tu te sauves, et de toi-même, parce que pour l'instant c'est toi, ton plus gros problème. Et là, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi pour s'en occuper.

Sherlock continue de sourire de son sourire sans joie.

– Belle tirade, Docteur. Joli coup de théâtre. Mycroft vous applaudirait à deux mains s'il était là pour vous entendre.

– Je ne sais pas quels étaient tes rapports avec ton frère, mais ce que tu fais n'a pas de sens.

– J'ai d'autres clients à aller voir, crache Sherlock. Laisse-moi.

– Avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, c'est avec qui que je dois parler de ton pourboire ?

Ce coup-là est bas. En dessous de la ceinture, pourrait dire Sherlock, et il sourirait probablement du jeu de mots, dans d'autres circonstances. Il tressaille quand John l'assène, cependant, il le sait, et s'en hait.

– Ne le fais pas, souffle-t-il d'une voix serrée par la constriction de son pharynx, de son larynx et de toutes ses voies respiratoires voire de l'ensemble de ses organes, probablement.

– Quoi ?

– Le pourboire. S'il te plaît. N'en laisse pas.

Quelque part dans les hauteurs de sa vision périphérique, John lève les yeux au ciel.

– Je n'ai pas assez de thunes pour jouer au con, Sherlock, moi. C'est pas moi, le connard, de nous deux. »

Sherlock ne répond rien. Il avise sur la table basse les deux verres, jus d'orange et Mouton Cadet côte à côte, qu'un serveur a dû déposer discrètement au cours de leur étreinte et auxquels John ne prête pas la moindre attention.

Alors dès que le médecin aux cheveux clairs a le dos tourné, Sherlock descend d'une traite le vin rouge. Puis s'abat sur lui l'ombre des vautours qui ne perdent pas une seconde pour investir une si belle carcasse abandonnée.

 **.**

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture !**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 et des bises sur le nez de chacun·e de vous !**

Nauss


	4. Chapitre 3 - Version longue (sexplicite)

**Hello les ami·e·s !** (ouais, ça y est, je connais la combinaison du point médian ;D )

 **MERCI** pour vos retours sur ce deuxième chapitre ! **Elie, Cherina, Nuda Verida, cousingaelle, Ariane, Clelia, admamu, Mimi, Almayen  
** et **Emi**! Et pour celles d'entre vous qui ne le savent pas déjà : rien ne me plaît plus que de lire vos différentes théories sur le passé des personnages, leur présent et les tenants et aboutissants de leurs faits et dialogues. Alors merci pour ça aussi *coeur*

 **ATTENTION :** Comme vous l'avez lu dans l'intitulé de ce premier mail de notif, **CECI EST UNE VERSION LONGUE** du chapitre 3. Simplement parce que certain·e·s d'entre vous n'aiment pas lire du sexe explicite, j'ai donc viré le sexplicite du chapitre précédent, mais ici, vous en avez 3000 mots. Voilà, comme ça. **Si vous vous retrouvez sur cette version alors que vous préférez vos lecture sans sexe, il faut aller sur le chapitre posté juste avant**. Et la semaine prochaine, on revient à un chapitre 4 commun. Vous ne ratez rien à part du sexe en lisant le chapitre 3 allégé, vous ne trouverez rien de plus dans la version allégée que ce que vous trouverez dans celle-ci, bref :

 **FAIS TON CHOIX.**

.

Et après cette note bien longue pour ne pas dire grand-chose, **bonne lecture très sexplicite** ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 _C'est « bêtement » qu'il se demande si John va l'embrasser, puisqu'un baiser n'est manifestement pas dans l'idée du médecin qui, en lieu et place de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, assène avec délicatesse :_

– _Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à ton frère. »_

 _Et là, les moulures Henry VIII s'abattent probablement sur la tête de Sherlock._

.

« Je… Je n'ai pas de frère, ânonne-t-il dès qu'il le peut — trop tard, donc.

– Mycroft Holmes ? Tu parles comme lui. J'ai bossé sous ses ordres pendant quelques années.

– La ferme, John. La ferme.

« La ferme », parce que sous le crâne de Sherlock explose soudain l'évidente certitude que les missions humanitaires de John se sont passées en Afghanistan ou en Irak, ou peut-être même les deux, puisque ces pays furent d'immensurables plaques tournantes pour le trafic de femmes et d'enfants, alimentant entre autres le Royaume-Uni en prostitués. Il y a dix ans, Mycroft s'est employé corps et âme à étrangler ces mannes, de toute sa puissance humaine et gouvernementale. Il a notamment eu recours pour cela à des agents recrutés sur place, quand il ne lançait pas directement les siens incognito sur le terrain par l'intermédiaire de missions organisées par Médecins du Monde et Médecins sans Frontières. Il n'a pas fallu deux ans pour annihiler ces trafics, les hommes et les femmes de Mycroft se montrant aussi efficaces et tranchants que lui, jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« La ferme », a ordonné Sherlock, parce qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Mycroft depuis de longues minutes avant que John se révèle être le pire de ce qu'il pouvait vouloir en cet instant, la stupidité incarnée, une huître parmi les huîtres. C'est si rare, si rare que le spectre désapprobateur de son frère le laisse tranquille comme en cet instant et John vient de l'invoquer de la plus haïssable des façons.

« La ferme », enfin, parce que l'obstétricien ne devrait vraiment pas lui parler de ce type de travail hautement confidentiel. Surtout pas ici.

– Je suis désolé, Sherlock, reprend John avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix.

– Tais-toi. Ne le dis pas.

Sherlock pourrait partir. Il pourrait laisser John sur place. Il pourrait aller se réfugier dans les toilettes, ou encore dans les bras d'hommes ici tout prêts à le laisser grimper sur leurs cuisses, tout prêts à croire son envie d'eux comme s'ils étaient dupes à ses simagrées de jeune homme encore inexpérimenté. Ils penseraient qu'il a vingt ans parce qu'il les laisserait le penser, ils croiraient qu'il n'existe que pour leur plaisir et, oui, Sherlock ferait tout pour qu'ils en restent certains, et sans doute auraient-ils raison puisqu'il rentrerait ensuite chez lui où il n'a rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre que s'égrènent les heures jusqu'à la prochaine fois où son corps appartiendra temporairement à un nouveau payeur.

À la place, il grimpe effectivement sur les cuisses de cet homme dans ce canapé, celui-là qui a connu Mycroft. Et il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, ce qui a le don de le faire taire et il ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir toute la commisération, toute la compassion inscrites sur le visage de cette huître de John Watson. Ce dernier est surpris, une seconde, et Sherlock craint que le médecin ne le repousse et continue de parler. Mais non. Les doigts retrouvent l'antre incandescent de sa chemise, ses mains se posent sur sa taille, l'agrippent. Alors Sherlock repousse toute pensée loin, bien loin de ses considérations actuelles qui deviennent la bouche de John Watson, ses mains, sa peau, sa langue, ses cheveux, sa chemise qu'il sort effectivement de son pantalon pour caresser agressivement la peau en dessous, et bientôt l'érection qu'il sent pousser entre les cuisses sous lui. Il s'y frotte puis, très vite, il ouvre la boucle de la ceinture de John, prêt à se couler entre ses jambes, parce qu'il n'y a pas que John qui sache user de ses pouces et de ses mains pour lui faire du bien, lui aussi il peut le faire, et sa langue aussi, et…

– Attends, attends, Sherlock… Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire.

Les mains de John ont attrapé les siennes.

– Globalement, mettre ton sexe dans une partie de mon corps, s'offre de lui apprendre le prostitué. Ma bouche ou mon cul. Sauf si tu as une alternative que je ne connais pas.

– Non, crétin, non, s'amuse John en même temps qu'il grimace. C'est juste que…

– Que… ?

Les pouces de John caressent ses mains.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, pose doucement le médecin. Le sexe. Tu n'es pas obligé.

C'est d'une violence inouïe pour Sherlock parce qu'en temps normal, il répondrait, tout en sourires et crânerie, « Je ne le ferais pas, si j'étais obligé, » et ce serait soit un mensonge éhonté à un client, soit la vérité dans sa vie privée. Toutefois, cette phrase prononcée en cette seconde est un rappel à l'ordre brutal : Sherlock se trouve dans une situation où quelqu'un doit activement l'autoriser à dire le mot « non » pour qu'il ait à nouveau le droit de se demander ce qu'il désire ou non.

– J'en ai envie, répond-il seulement. J'en ai vraiment envie… S'il te plaît.

– Comment je peux savoir que tu me dis la vérité…

– Je te dis la vérité. John, je ne te dis que la vérité, depuis le début, déballe Sherlock, et peut-être s'emballe-t-il plus qu'autre chose puisqu'il n'arrive plus à se taire, à cause de ce fichu médecin. Je ne t'ai menti à aucun moment. Crois-moi. J'ai envie de toi. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir envie de qui que ce soit ce soir, mais j'ai envie de toi. Si… Si je pouvais me permettre de te voir en dehors… Je… Je…

– Tais-toi, lui intime le médecin avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Il l'empêche toutefois de passer entre ses cuisses, même quand Sherlock essaie de s'y immiscer.

– Quoi ? gronde le prostitué.

C'est à sa ceinture et à son pantalon que John s'attaque cette fois. Sherlock le laisse faire, le regarde faire.

– Tu bandes, annonce John, l'air plutôt rassuré par cette information.

– J'ai envie de coucher avec toi, souffle Sherlock, et John ne peut pas savoir tout le sens que porte cette phrase puisqu'il ignore que Sherlock n'envisage même pas une seconde que ce qu'il fait avec ses autres clients répond au terme « coucher avec. »

Il vibre quand la main de John le caresse à travers son boxer puis dans son boxer.

– Enlève ton pantalon, frémit l'homme blond, et Sherlock s'exécute sans la moindre pudeur, sans la moindre attention vers l'extérieur, avant de revenir à califourchon sur les cuisses de John parce que la main du médecin l'y tire.

Ce dernier pose ses doigts sur ses hanches, ses pouces caressant les flaches verticales de son ventre, dépressions sensibles qui ombrent l'intérieur de ses os iliaques, et Sherlock sent autant qu'il voit sa queue durcir un peu plus. John l'observe, comme s'il voulait voir chaque détail de tous ses pores, de l'insertion de ses poils noirs et la forme de son sexe bandé.

– Tu es beau de là aussi, souffle John.

C'est une ineptie, car un sexe n'est pas fait pour être beau. Et John semble bien le savoir, puisqu'il se laisse glisser entre les cuisses du prostitué qui glapit parce que les lèvres du médecin soudain sont contre son gland, lui sourient, avant de s'ouvrir et de le prendre en bouche. Sa position ne doit être physiologiquement très stable, avec son dos sur l'assise et son cou à un angle qu eSherlock sait résolument désagréable, l'arrière de son crâne calé contre le dossier. Sherlock n'en a au demeurant rien à foutre, si ce n'est la bouche de John Watson — sauf qu'un éclair élevé en réflexe de survie depuis six ans (et sans doute avant, mais il ne se souvient pas d'avant) lui fait ânonner :

– Attends, John, capote…

– On m'a assuré que les « invités de moindre horizon social » de ce soir étaient minutieusement testés. Tu as faussé tes résultats ?

Sherlock fait non de la tête et halète quand John revient à sa tâche en lui attrapant les hanches pour l'approcher de son visage. D'abord, le prostitué attrape le haut du dossier du canapé à deux mains, courbé en avant, puis l'une d'entre elles descend jusqu'aux cheveux de John pour s'y agripper et le médecin vrombit sa satisfaction d'une façon qui lui fait quelque peu perdre pied. Les mains de John sont sur ses hanches, parfois sur ses reins, remontent dans son dos sous la chemise. Elles descendent aussi sur ses fesses pour les empoigner. Sherlock s'attend chaque fois au doigt qui viendra l'ouvrir, et chaque fois aucun doigt n'arrive. Il finit par oublier qu'il s'y attend et contient de plus en plus difficilement ses mouvements de bassin contre les lèvres de John, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le repousse manifestement de ses deux mains.

Sherlock lui lâche les cheveux et, après trois secondes, parvient à se reculer suffisamment pour que John se dégage. Il bascule sur un genou, lui laissant la place pour revenir en position assise entre ses jambes, et goûte l'odeur de son sexe à l'intérieur de la bouche de John quand ce dernier l'attire dans un nouveau baiser. Son érection, il la frotte contre la peau du ventre chaud juste devant lui parce qu'il a ouvert la chemise de John. Ce dernier dégage ses épaules du vêtement, comme il débarrasse Sherlock du sien, laissant le prostitué nu. Il lui arrache aussi le bracelet avant de l'envoyer sur le parquet lustré dans un _bong_ bruyant, ce qui provoque un rire grave à son partenaire, plus grave et plus rauque que ceux que Sherlock s'est autorisé à échapper plus tôt.

« Ils te regardent tous, murmure le médecin contre sa bouche. Ils regardent tous ce très bel homme pas si jeune qui halète si joliment quand on lui taille une pipe. Et ils ne le savaient pas jusque-là, même s'ils ont peut-être tous posé la main sur toi un jour ou l'autre, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais pensé à tailler une pipe à un prostitué avant.

– Tais-toi, le presse Sherlock en se frottant plus fort contre son ventre et John lui malaxe les fesses d'une façon un peu trop puissante pour être seulement agréable, mais qui lui envoie des frissons électriques dans les reins. Touche-moi…

– Prends-moi, répond John et ça fait assurément bégayer le cerveau de Sherlock pendant trois secondes de suite.

– Quoi ?

– Prends-moi. S'il te plaît ?

– J'ai pas fait ça depuis des lustres, le déconseille Sherlock.

– J'en ai encore plus envie.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que c'est censé se passer ici, le prévient-il.

– Et j'étais pas censé te sucer non plus, mais ils sont tous là à attendre de voir ce qui va arriver ensuite en se branlant.

– Vulgaire, murmure Sherlock contre ses lèvres qui s'ouvrent sur un rire bas.

– Tu feras attention ? J'ai pas fait ça depuis longtemps aussi.

Sherlock le regarde, il le détaille minutieusement et s'assure que sa mémoire retienne chaque ombrage et chaque ridule du visage de cet homme qui lui parle comme à un être humain, qui lui demande au lieu de lui ordonner et qui veut, lui aussi, coucher avec lui. Il n'a jamais souhaité blesser physiquement personne dans sa vie, même s'il s'est senti franchement indifférent au sort d'un bon nombre de ses clients et de l'humanité en général. Cependant, jamais l'idée de faire mal à quelqu'un ne s'est trouvée si loin de ses pensées et de ses envies qu'en cet instant. Ce médecin plein de croyances qui, à défaut de parvenir tout à fait à être neutre vis-à-vis de tous ceux qui font le même métier que lui, le reconnaît et essaie de leur donner des conditions de travail décentes, ici et ailleurs. Et même si Sherlock a en réalité beaucoup de choses à redire sur l'ingérence que son frère a pu exercer sur un pays ou un autre jusqu'à un point de déséquilibre interne encore difficilement compensé des années plus tard, il est indéniable que le quotidien de quelques personnes a été amélioré de façon complètement altruiste par l'homme qu'il tient entre ses jambes, ce qui est bien plus que ce dont peut se vanter l'intégralité des invités à cette soirée. Il est fier d'être en train de ne coucher avec personne d'autre que John Watson, en cette seconde. C'est assez irrationnel, car, baiser, c'est son métier et il a cessé d'en retirer la moindre fierté vraiment très vite. Mais, quelque part, si un type comme celui-là accepte sa main dans son slip, c'est sans doute que Sherlock a fait quelque chose qui le mérite. C'est qu'il y a droit. Que John lui donne ce droit, ça fait de Sherlock quelqu'un de bien, un peu, non ?

– Bien sûr, le caresse-t-il de ses lèvres. Je ferai attention. Tu veux être dessus ou dessous ?

– Dessous…

Sa main sur l'épaule nue de John guide ce dernier en position couchée sur le canapé et, cette fois, le médecin l'autorise à s'immiscer entre ses jambes pour le débarrasser de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements, après avoir bataillé contre ses chaussures.

– Enlève les chaussettes, aussi, lui demande John, et ça amène un rire doux aux lèvres de Sherlock qui obéit.

– C'est vraiment une histoire sérieuse, les pieds, pour toi.

– Je suis beaucoup moins beau que toi, je vais au moins m'éviter le ridicule de garder mes chaussettes.

– Le public te dérange ? interroge Sherlock avec une hésitation soudaine, couvrant instinctivement le corps nu du médecin du sien — tout aussi nu, mais ce n'est vraiment pas un problème pour lui.

– C'est à tes yeux que je ne veux pas avoir l'air ridicule. Je m'en fous, d'eux…

– Même pour cet acte si vilement humiliant de prendre une bite dans le cul ?

– Ferme-la. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, j'en ai rien à battre. J'en reverrai pas un seul de ma vie.

– Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ? demande Sherlock avec un émerveillement qu'il n'a pas le temps de contenir mais aussi parce qu'il s'aperçoit soudain que John a volontairement esquivé la question deux fois déjà. Qui es-tu ? presse-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors qu'entre leurs deux corps, il caresse son érection contre celle de John.

– Ça n'a vraiment aucune importance, susurre ce dernier en ondulant sous lui.

– Je pourrais t'aider. Si tu bosses encore pour des missions comme celles de Mycroft et que tu recherches des renseignements… Je connais toute la vie et les exactions des types qui m'ont un jour payé. Si tu savais comme ils s'en vantent quand ils croient pouvoir impressionner ou menacer quelqu'un qu'ils considèrent taillable et corvéable à merci.

– Je les hais, crache John. Si tu savais comme je les hais.

– Peu importe.

John attrape ses hanches pour l'immobiliser et il détaille ses yeux avec gravité.

– Est-ce que c'est parce que son petit frère travaillait comme prostitué dans un milieu comme celui-là que Mycroft Holmes s'est mis en tête de démanteler tous les réseaux de prostitution organisée de la planète ?

– Ce n'est vraiment pas la question.

– Si. Je suis certain que tu pourrais effectivement m'être d'une grande aide, mais je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance, Sherlock.

Le prostitué scrute le fond de ses yeux.

– C'est l'inverse, répond-il finalement.

– … Je ne comprends pas.

– C'est à cause de l'implication de Mycroft Holmes dans le démantèlement des réseaux exploitant les prostitués que son petit frère s'est mis en tête d'en devenir un. Je travaillais pour lui, avant.

– Et après ?

– Après, ça ne te concerne pas. Je ne me suis pas retourné contre lui et ses services, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. J'ai simplement refusé de continuer à en faire partie. Après.

John lui envoie un nouveau regard désolé et Sherlock plisse les yeux en glissant une nouvelle fois son sexe contre celui du médecin qui a interdiction de le regarder ainsi. Alors John ferme les paupières une seconde avec un soupir voisé. Son regard est bien trop net et intense quand il les rouvre, cependant :

– Tu connais l'homme qui organise cette soirée ? Eustace Fang.

Sherlock rit à ça, réellement, puis poursuit la conversation dans leurs murmures en même temps qu'il immisce une main entre eux pour caresser quelques fois le sexe de John, paresseusement.

– Tu as eu l'heur immense de le rencontrer dans les toilettes tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui m'emploie depuis des mois dans ce genre de soirées et j'ai le plaisir de le… rencontrer en dehors de ce cadre également. Il a tendance à oublier que je ne suis qu'une pute. Alors il me demande aussi conseil dans certains de ses agissement. Quelle société-écran utiliser pour payer les employés de ses soirées et blanchir de l'argent au passage, comment placer son argent dans des paradis fiscaux ou contourner une loi fiscale. Ça a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser de me demander tout ça. Il me paie chaque fois.

John l'observe bouche bée à travers des yeux peut-être un peu plus flous.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, quand il te le demande ?

– Je lui réponds et je retiens minutieusement l'article de loi qu'il viole en m'écoutant.

– Tu le conseilles volontairement mal ?

– Mh, réfléchit Sherlock en même temps qu'il caresse pensivement le sexe entre ses mains, qu'il sent de plus en dur. Je le conseille d'une façon qui le protégera jusqu'à ce qu'un avocat ou un type du fisc honnête et incorruptible vienne mettre le nez de façon très précise dans ses affaires, ce qui n'est apparemment jamais arrivé en trois ans. Il m'est encore utile, je n'ai pas d'avantages à le faire tomber dès maintenant, et je crains qu'il puisse encore s'en sortir si c'est uniquement l'État qui se porte partie civile. Ce serait vraiment problématique pour moi, en admettant que je sois celui qui l'a dénoncé. Il faudra de plus grands pouvoirs que ceux de Dame Justice.

– Tu es réellement aussi malhonnête qu'eux…

– Oui. John, je t'ai dit de ne pas me chercher de circonstances atténuantes. Arriver dans ce milieu et être au courant de leurs secrets, c'est une externalité secondaire pour moi. Mon but n'a jamais été de baiser avec eux pour les baiser derrière. C'est devenu une éventualité fort alléchante pour m'assurer un futur confortable, mais ce n'était certainement pas une noble intention ni un quelconque sens du devoir civique duquel je me serais senti investi et qui aurait motivé mon orientation professionnelle.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une liste de tous ses agissements contre la loi qui existent à ta connaissance ? Ça nous donnerait l'occasion de nous pencher sur son cas d'une façon bien plus ouverte que ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment.

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez ?

John le fixe une seconde, halète quand Sherlock presse son sexe entre ses doigts, puis fait non de la tête.

– Je ne peux pas te le dire.

– Je pourrais t'aider mieux si je savais vers quoi l'interroger.

Le médecin, à ça, pose une main sur son épaule et la serre, son regard à nouveau parfaitement focalisé sur le sien, comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'écoute bien quand il ordonne d'une voix pressante :

– Non. Non, tu ne vas pas l'interroger, tu ne vas rien faire que tu ne ferais pas habituellement avec lui, tu ne vas pas orienter ses réponses s'il en venait à te parler de ses agissements illégaux. Tu vas l'éviter le plus possible, ne plus jamais te retrouver seul en sa présence, et certainement pas aller le voir ce soir avant de quitter cet endroit, contrairement à ce qu'il t'a ordonné de faire, surtout maintenant qu'il t'a vu avec moi. Tu m'as compris ?

Sherlock, en entendant le ton autoritaire que John s'est abstenu de prendre avec lui jusque-là, a cessé les mouvements de sa main. Il observe le médecin, surpris.

– On pourrait presque croire qu'il est dangereux, quand tu dis ce genre de choses. Vraiment dangereux.

– Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

– Il n'y aura pas d'autres moments.

– Crois-moi, il y en aura nécessairement.

– John…

– Laisse tomber. Oublie ça. Oublie que je t'ai posé ces questions. Tu me donneras les infos que je t'ai demandées un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand je serai en mesure de les retenir.

Sherlock va pour se redresser en position assise, en signe d'objection, mais la main de John attrape sa nuque et l'attire dans un nouveau baiser.

– Pas maintenant. Finis ce que tu as commencé. N'attire pas l'attention sur nous de la mauvaise façon.

Il se mord la lèvre puis ajoute :

– Prends-moi.

– Là ? Comme ça ?

– Oui, là, comme ça. Tu en as toujours envie ?

Sherlock considère la question quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les mains de John caressent ses reins, ses fesses, et où il presse ensemble leurs deux bassins. Alors oui, Sherlock est bien certain qu'il en a toujours envie et que la conversation, loin de le faire débander, a plutôt servi le propos sexuel. Chez lui comme chez le médecin, d'ailleurs.

Alors il l'embrasse, lui lèche l'intérieur de la bouche et continue de presser son érection contre celle de John. Puis il se redresse réellement et, assis sur ses talons entre les jambes de l'obstétricien, tend le bras pour fouiller sur la table basse toute proche à la recherche des sachets de capotes et de lubrifiant qu'une main charitable et prévoyante a habilement disséminés dans la pièce. Il en trouve complaisamment juste auprès de ce somptueux plateau en argent massif, dont les rebords se déploient en une orfèvrerie arachnéenne qui force le respect, et dans l'assiette duquel attend un petit tas de cocaïne en poudre.

– Toujours sûr de toi ?

– Dépêche-toi, grogne John et ça ramène un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

Avec les dents, il déchire un sachet de lubrifiant. Avec, un sourire en coin, il en prélève minutieusement une noisette de laquelle il oint ses doigts avec précaution et lenteur. John observe le moindre de ses mouvements avec une excitation quasiment palpable, semblant bouillir intérieurement de ne pas lui ordonner d'accélérer. Il ferme finalement les yeux et halète quand Sherlock commence à le préparer. Le prostitué s'est de nouveau penché sur lui à l'horizontale, son coude gauche enfoncé dans les coussins épais qui soutiennent la tête de John, pendant que sa main droite œuvre. Il regarde attentivement le visage de John Watson quand il lui prodigue ses services, assez sottement fier d'être celui qui y fait passer de telles expressions. Les doigts du médecin se fichent rapidement dans sa nuque, cependant, et l'attirent dans un baiser dur qui lui fait lui-même clore les yeux et l'oblige à se concentrer sur ses doigts et sa langue à la fois, et sur le souffle chaud que John geint dans sa bouche par intermittence.

– Dis-moi si je te fais mal, ordonne Sherlock.

John acquiesce, grogne parce que Sherlock détache ses lèvres des siennes et s'écarte de lui juste ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir le branler de sa main gauche en même temps qu'il l'ouvre. Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que le médecin souffle :

– C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Comme les choses sont bien faites en ce monde et, surtout, que Fang tient toujours à ses canapés, Sherlock n'a qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper une serviette en papier et s'y essuyer les doigts. Puis il déroule une capote — dont il n'a certainement pas ouvert le sachet avec les dents, cette fois — sur sa queue, ce qu'il n'a plus fait depuis bien trop longtemps, avant de la recouvrir d'une bonne dose de lubrifiant. Là, il déleste le crâne de John de son coussin pour le lui placer sous les reins. Alors il s'enfonce lentement en lui, au rythme des grognements de l'homme blond. Ce dernier a l'air franchement surpris quand il sent rapidement le bassin de Sherlock appuyer contre ses fesses.

– J'ai presque rien senti…

– Ce n'est pas vraiment flatteur pour moi ni pour l'ego de mon pénis, ça, s'amuse Sherlock avec le même sourire qui n'a pas lâché sa commissure gauche.

– Non, je voulais dire que je n'ai pas eu mal.

– J'ai du métier, répond modestement Sherlock avec le haussement d'une épaule. Je peux bouger ?

– Oh bordel, oui, bouge…

Sherlock se fait un plaisir d'accéder à ses désirs. Lentement, d'abord, il s'extrait, puis revient à vitesse tout aussi mesurée et observe le visage de John qui gémit doucement, au fond de sa gorge, comme pour témoigner de son approbation entre ses paupières fermées. Alors Sherlock s'écarte peut-être un peu moins loin, mais s'enfonce beaucoup plus fort, cette fois, et un râle échappe d'entre ses lèvres en même temps qu'un halètement sort du corps de John Watson. Il recommence, parce que c'est très bon, et encore une fois, peut-être un peu plus fort, et John voise très certainement son dernier ahan.

– Ça va toujours ? susurre Sherlock, essoufflé par la seule excitation.

– Bouge, nom de Dieu, gronde John et Sherlock rit encore puis gémit parce que le médecin lui a attrapé les fesses et l'a enfoncé en lui, brutal.

À partir de ce moment-là, Sherlock tait globalement son cerveau et se concentre sur trois choses qui lui apparaissent soudain primordiales, comme si elles devenaient les trois lois de la physique de base dans sa vie. Premièrement, plus rien ne compte que de prendre John, encore et encore, de le faire gémir et vibrer et grogner de façon de plus en plus audible deuxièmement, c'est quand un coup de reins fait claquer ses cuisses contre les fesses de John que ce dernier oublie de contenir ses geignements et dernièrement, l'homme qu'il surplombe pense aussi au plaisir de Sherlock, et c'est d'une préciosité indescriptible.

– Plus profond, Sherlock, plus…

Sherlock n'est pas certain de ce qu'il doit faire pour répondre à son envie de profondeur, et une quatrième règle de physique apparaît dans son esprit, peut-être un peu plus conventionnelle et universelle : il en appelle au pouvoir de la gravité.

John râle d'une façon assez incohérente quand Sherlock se retire, mais ce n'est que pour s'agenouiller face au dossier et attirer le médecin sur ses cuisses. Il arrime ses jambes ouvertes autour de sa propre taille. Le bras gauche de John s'enroule à son cou et la main du médecin fourrage dans ses boucles, les agrippant un peu plus brusquement pour compenser leur équilibre instable. Sherlock ne fait certainement rien pour arranger ça, puisqu'il s'arc-boute sur le corps de John et lâche le siège. De ses deux mains, il essaie de remonter les cuisses du médecin jusqu'à en passer une par-dessus son épaule.

– Je ne suis pas assez souple pour passer les deux, grimace John.

– Pas grave, répond Sherlock, essoufflé par l'effort physique et le maintien de la position casse-gueule qui tire sur tous ses muscles, mais réellement curieux de savoir dans quelle mesure cette dernière est sexuellement viable.

Alors, de nouveau, il accroche le dossier de sa main droite et de son autre bras enroulé autour des reins de John et soutenant son poids, il essaie de le positionner de façon satisfaisante.

– J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film porno, ricane John. En plus brouillon.

– Je pense qu'on pourra récupérer les vidéos de surveillance, si tu veux.

John rit réellement, fort, et comme c'est aussi le moment où Sherlock parvient à s'enfoncer en lui, ce qu'il fait sans plus le soutenir et en laissant la gravité faire son œuvre, le rire se retrouve teinté de « Aaah » qui n'ont plus grand-chose à voir avec l'expression d'un quelconque amusement. Alors Sherlock s'arrime à nouveau des deux mains au dossier et ondule et, avec l'aide de John qui s'accroche à son cou comme à une bouée pour se surélever autant qu'il le peut avant de s'empaler à nouveau sur lui, ils s'arrachent chacun des gémissements profonds. Sherlock force sur ses cuisses, sur ses bras, il sera perclus de courbatures demain et il ne peut pas se résoudre une seconde à le regretter. Il ajoute même encore en difficulté en employant sa main droite à pomper vigoureusement le vit de John. Ce dernier n'est plus que halètements et mots incohérents, globalement en lien avec le thème de l'approbation franche et massive et de « encore, comme ça », son front recouvert d'un filet de sueur que Sherlock lèche sur sa tempe quand il parvient à l'atteindre de sa langue. Puis, et tant pis pour le velours rouge, le médecin jouit et se répand entre eux deux. Ça tombe plutôt bien, parce que Sherlock est positivement certain qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas pu continuer plus longtemps.

Le prostitué retient John dans ses bras, ramenant ses deux jambes autour de sa taille dans une position plus naturelle qui doit moins tirer les muscles du médecin. Ce dernier se laisse complètement aller contre le dossier, attirant Sherlock dans une étreinte, étroitement d'abord, puis de façon beaucoup plus lâche tout en gardant les mains sur ses hanches. Sherlock reste immobile contre son torse savoure la sensation de cette respiration qui soulève de moins en moins brutalement le sternum sous le sien et celle du foutre chaud qui souille leur ventre.

– Et toi ? souffle finalement John. Ça devait être pour toi. Continue de me baiser.

Sherlock sourit à sa forme molle et à ses yeux fermés par la léthargie post-orgasmique, et il pose un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières.

– Je peux plus. J'ai plus de bras ni de jambe.

– Donne-moi encore deux minutes, réclame John. Après je m'en occupe.

– Tu n'es pas obligé.

– Je sais.

Sherlock sourit plus encore dans le cou de cet homme. Il respire les cheveux qui viennent lui chatouiller le nez, longuement, et se hait déjà intimement de ce qu'il est en train de s'infliger. Puis il oublie de se haïr quand John récupère assez de coordination motrice dans son corps pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le dos, là où il se tenait lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt avec Sherlock au creux de lui. Sauf qu'il le chevauche, à présent, ses deux jambes en étau autour de sa taille. Lentement, d'abord, prenant tout son temps pour s'empaler puis pour remonter, yeux fermés et bouche entr'ouverte sur des soupirs silencieux. Puis il accélère, de plus en plus, ses doigts et ses mains jouant avec les tétons de Sherlock, grands oubliés de leurs rapports jusque-là. Et quand Sherlock jouit, lui aussi, c'est avec un cri.

John, alors, se laisse tomber sur son torse, essoufflé à nouveau, posant des baisers sur la peau du cou qu'il a à portée de lèvres.

– C'est la première fois que je jouis en public, murmure-t-il après une minute.

– Moi aussi, s'amuse Sherlock en lui déposant un baiser sur la pommette.

– C'est triste. Pour le nombre de soirées que tu as dû faire, je veux dire. Que tu n'aies jamais joui.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas la priorité de mes clients, ni la mienne. Je dois pouvoir continuer à bosser. Ils préfèrent un putain qui bande, même s'ils n'en font vraiment rien. Ça leur donne l'impression qu'ils sont désirables. Mais bon, ils font sans aussi, quand il faut.

– Bah oui. Pas besoin d'avoir la trique pour avoir… Attends, c'est quoi déjà ?

– Pour avoir une barre dans le Q, ricane Sherlock.

– Merde, je devrais pas trouver ça drôle.

– C'est un truc qui se dit entre collègues quand il y en a un qui a peur de débander. Ça fera très mauvais genre si tu utilise cette expression dans un de tes prochains dîners mondains.

John rit bas, et Sherlock se sent irrationnellement fier de pouvoir mettre un rire dans la bouche de cet homme si souvent. Il doit être bon public : « drôle » n'est vraiment pas le qualificatif qu'on alloue à Sherlock, en général.

– Je veux pas bouger. J'ai envie de rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, murmure John contre son oreille. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ferait désordre, dans une soirée comme celle-là.

Sherlock inspire profondément. Lui aussi voudrait pouvoir garder leur position indéfiniment. Il voudrait remercier John, même s'il ne saurait pas lui dire pour quoi. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il convient de faire après le sexe non rémunéré et, même si John et lui sont dans une situation où l'un des deux est catégoriquement payé, se résoudre à se rhabiller et passer au client suivant ne lui paraît pas réellement envisageable. Pas pour ménager John à qui il a de toute façon expliqué les règles dès le début. Mais pour lui-même. Lâcher cet homme pour aller en draguer d'autres lui paraît soudain insupportable.

– Tu dois rester jusqu'à quelle heure ? lui demande le médecin après une minute où ni l'un ni l'autre n'a fait le moindre mouvement et après un bâillement que Sherlock déteste parce que, maintenant que John a eu ce qu'il voulait, tout le dégoût à laisser le prostitué avec un autre ne fera plus le poids face à l'injonction biologique du sommeil.

– Huit heures, répond-il, bas. Huit heures du matin.

– … Le repas a commencé à dix-huit heures. Vous bossez quatorze heures d'affilée ?

Voilà qui agace le prostitué.

– Ne recommence pas. Le repas nous est gracieusement offert. Mon premier contrat commençait à vingt heures trente. Le second, signé avec une autre boîte, va de deux à huit heures. Tout est fait dans les règles et je suis le seul responsable d'avoir décidé de cumuler deux boulots à la suite.

– Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu avais le choix de n'en signer qu'un ?

– Arrête, John. C'est le jeu, c'est comme ça.

Contre son torse, de tout son poids, John inspire, expire.

Le foutre entre eux devient collant, froid et désagréable. La masse du médecin se fait trop lourde et Sherlock sent le besoin de mouvoir ses membres, soudain. Ça tombe assez bien, parce que John annonce :

– Je ne peux pas rester jusqu'à huit heures.

– Je m'en doute, souffle Sherlock comme si ce n'était pas atrocement douloureux, parce que ça ne devrait pas l'être.

L'obstétricien se redresse, descend du corps de Sherlock et, assis, récupère ses vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux. Il rend les siens au prostitué qui s'est lui aussi redressé et qui les réceptionne obligeamment. En silence, ils essuient avec des serviettes en papier les traces de la semence de John et, dans son essuie-main, Sherlock fait disparaître le préservatif. Ce qui vient d'exister, songe-t-il, a été habilement effacé, et par eux, en plus. Son rôle, puisqu'il est soudain rendu à sa condition de pute ici ce soir, sera d'éliminer la preuve de ce qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à nommer « débauche » avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ramasse d'ailleurs le bracelet en argent, au sol, et c'est la première chose qu'il enfile à nouveau. Le fermoir laisse entendre un clic doux dans sa fatalité. Avec un peu de conviction, il pourrait presque ignorer le regard de John qui s'en est détourné. Le sien reste accroché à la brillance de sa menotte. La prison dorée à laquelle elle le condamne lui donne une nausée comme il en a rarement ressenti.

– Je peux rester encore une heure, pose John.

– Pas besoin de prendre cette peine.

À la lisière de son champ de vision, il voit que John fixe son profil avec insistance. Il ne lui fera pas le plaisir de se tourner vers lui, cependant. Ses yeux sont aussi captifs du bracelet que son esprit renâcle violemment à poser le regard sur cet homme libre qui a eu l'odieuse idée d'apporter en ces murs sa liberté et sa normalité. Pire, qui les lui a fait goûter.

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis, assène alors le médecin.

– Ah, parfait, ça, c'est un comportement auquel je suis plus habitué ! ironise Sherlock avec un sourire accordé à son ton. C'est bien, John, tu t'intègres vite. Ces hommes ont eu raison de t'inviter aujourd'hui, même si ton but n'était que de trouver à qui soutirer des informations.

– C'est précisément pour t'éviter ces hommes que je veux rester ! s'énerve John.

Déjà, l'irritation revient et Sherlock ne voit plus cette fois aucune raison à chercher l'apaisement. Il n'en a aucune envie.

– John. C'est toi que tu protèges, certainement pas moi. Tu te défends, tu te dis que tu auras au moins fait de ton mieux pour éviter à la pute que tu as baisée de retourner charbonner auprès des vilains messieurs, et ce sera plus simple pour toi de te regarder dans un miroir en rentrant chez toi. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que je devrais te remercier pour ça, et n'essaie pas de te faire croire que c'est pour me protéger que tu le fais. Je travaille et c'est ton problème si tu ne l'acceptes pas.

Le docteur l'avise toujours, et toujours Sherlock l'ignore. Il garde ses vêtements en tas sur ses genoux, ses deux coudes plantés dans ses cuisses écartées, et il caresse du bout des doigts le bracelet d'argent. Alors John, dans une expiration trop vive et irritée pour s'appeler soupir, termine de se vêtir.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demande-t-il finalement en relaçant ses chaussures sans plus un regard vers le prostitué. À un moment, tu me donnes l'impression que tu m'apprécies, et à la seconde d'après j'ai de nouveau droit au couplet du robot qui ne parle que de son Travail.

– Ça s'appelle la comédie, John. Mais c'est ta première fois avec un prostitué. C'est compréhensible que tu aies pris ça pour autre chose. C'est ce qu'on fait : on essaie de vous rendre amoureux de nous, puis vous y revenez plus souvent et en y mettant toujours plus d'argent.

– Non, grogne John. Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je refuse de croire que c'est ce qui vient de se passer. Ce n'est pas toi.

Le ricanement de Sherlock est sec, à peu près comme tout en lui, et quand il jette un coup d'œil à John, il se demande si l'autre va le frapper.

– Je t'avais prévenu que tu serais déçu, à essayer d'y voir autre chose. Je fais partie de ce monde. Je joue selon ses règles.

– La ferme.

Sherlock sourit, froid, ironique, un sourire qu'il adresse à lui-même parce que, si ce que dit John n'est pas faux, lui non plus n'est pas en train de mentir. Il y a simplement des choses qui n'ont pas le droit d'exister et ce qui pourrait devenir gênant en fleurissant doit être coupé au ras. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser les racines de John infiltrer ses fondations comme il a commis l'erreur de le faire. Si Irène assistait à ça… Elle saurait certainement ce qui se passe. Ce qu'elle rirait de lui…

– Et ce que tu m'as promis ? demande John sans avoir l'air d'y croire. Les informations.

Sherlock regarde le bracelet. Prison qui pourrait ne pas être dorée du tout. Il l'a connue froide, affamante et dangereuse… Alors, sans regarder plus l'obstétricien, sa tête imprime un lent « non ».

– Bordel de merde, Sherlock ! siffle le médecin, excédé. Tu te rends compte du type de personnes que tu protèges ?

– J'ai besoin de lui, murmure le prostitué.

– Je pourrais te faire arrêter. T'obliger à me donner ces informations.

– Ça bouclerait la boucle, non ? ricane le prostitué. Travailler pour le service de mon frère, puis décider de devenir indépendant et me faire enfermer dans vos geôles. « Si tu n'es plus avec nous, tu es contre nous, » c'est ça ?

– Tu sais parfaitement que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec ce genre de sectarisme.

– Fais donc, John. Je serais enchanté de revoir d'anciens collègues. De leur donner un avant-goût de ce qui arrive quand on raccroche et qu'on parvient à s'en sortir en dehors de votre système.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il est où, ton laïus sur ta liberté de choix et ta vie que tu mènes comme tu la souhaites, d'un coup ?

– Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu ne me sauveras pas de mon métier ni de ma vie.

– C'est impressionnant le point auquel tu peux avoir raison et te planter complètement à la fois. Effectivement, je ne crois pas une seconde que je pourrais te sauver de quoi que ce soit et, contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce n'est certainement pas une bonne action dans laquelle je compte gaspiller la moindre énergie. On est bien d'accord là-dessus.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé.

– Ouais, c'est clair. T'es assez grand pour t'en sortir tout seul, le jour où tu en auras marre de faire croire au monde et à toi-même que tu aimes ces règles que tu rabâches tout le temps. Je ne te parle pas de ton taf. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, grand bien te fasse. Je te parle des vautours qui te tournent autour et qui ont déjà commencé à bouffer ta carcasse sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. Sauf que pour t'en sortir, il faudra effectivement que tu te sauves, et de toi-même, parce que pour l'instant c'est toi, ton plus gros problème. Et là, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi pour s'en occuper.

Sherlock continue de sourire de son sourire sans joie.

– Belle tirade, Docteur. Joli coup de théâtre. Mycroft vous applaudirait à deux mains s'il était là pour vous entendre.

– Je ne sais pas quels étaient tes rapports avec ton frère, mais ce que tu fais n'a pas de sens.

– J'ai d'autres clients à aller voir, crache Sherlock. Laisse-moi.

– Avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, c'est avec qui que je dois parler de ton pourboire ?

Ce coup-là est bas. En dessous de la ceinture, pourrait dire Sherlock, et il sourirait probablement du jeu de mots, dans d'autres circonstances. Il tressaille quand John l'assène, cependant, il le sait, et s'en hait.

– Ne le fais pas, souffle-t-il d'une voix serrée par la constriction de son pharynx, de son larynx et de toutes ses voies respiratoires voire de l'ensemble de ses organes, probablement.

– Quoi ?

– Le pourboire. S'il te plaît. N'en laisse pas.

Quelque part dans les hauteurs de sa vision périphérique, John lève les yeux au ciel.

– Je n'ai pas assez de thunes pour jouer au con, Sherlock, moi. C'est pas moi, le connard, de nous deux. »

Sherlock ne répond rien. Il avise sur la table basse les deux verres, jus d'orange et Mouton Cadet côte à côte, qu'un serveur a dû déposer discrètement au cours de leur étreinte et auxquels John ne prête pas la moindre attention.

Alors dès que le médecin aux cheveux clairs a le dos tourné, Sherlock descend d'une traite le vin rouge. Puis s'abat sur lui l'ombre des vautours qui ne perdent pas une seconde pour investir une si belle carcasse abandonnée.

 **.**

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture !  
**

 **À la semaine prochaine, et des bises sur le nez à tou·te·s !**

Nauss

(J'avoue, écrire une phrase qui contient une personne assise "entre les jambes de l'obstétricien" a été un petit plaisir personnel.)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour les copaines !**

Vous êtes des amours. Alors, **merci** à **admamu, Mimi, Teneris, Mariloo, Manon de Sercoeur, Nuda Veritas** et **Elie Bluebell** sur vos reviews, unique ou multiples et pour votre lecture !

Bien, conseil d'amie : **à vos mouchoirs** (c'est la première fois, je crois, mais j'ai réussi à me faire pleurer toute seule en écrivant. Voilà :3 ) **et bonne lecture** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4  
**

Quand Sherlock s'éveille, c'est brutalement et dans un sursaut parce qu'un étau vient de se verrouiller sur son poignet. Il n'a à vrai dire que le temps de se sentir soulevé du canapé où il a trouvé refuge il y a quelques heures, avant que son torse et son visage rencontrent violemment le sol. Son épaule crie alors l'éminence de sa fracture, sa luxation, ou toute chose qu'il advient naturellement quand on tord un bras dans un dos en le remontant plus haut qu'il n'est physiologiquement admis de le faire. Lui mange la moquette, tousse, gémit.

« Sherlock ? finit par s'exclamer John alors que la force de tout son genou écrase le creux de sa colonne vertébrale.

Au moins a-t-il l'air de se souvenir de lui. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer en un mois.

Le médecin hésite quelques secondes puis le relâche. Sherlock, lui, expire lentement par la bouche et s'oblige à inspirer avec la même parcimonie parce que son souffle s'est emballé dès qu'une main s'est posée sur lui et que son cerveau réclame à présent une oxygénation cohérente. Après seulement, il se redresse en une posture vaguement assise et ramène contre lui son bras qui a récupéré une position anatomiquement plus décente dès que John a desserré sa prise. Son dos va au canapé derrière lui, parce que se relever maintenant n'est pas négociable et qu'il est de toute façon trop occupé à masser le haut de son biceps en grimaçant. Sa tête tombe en arrière sur l'assise des coussins.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? exige John d'une voix dure.

Tout son corps le domine de sa position debout, prêt à combattre comme si Sherlock était un dangereux intrus et non une masse informe pas même capable d'avoir envie de se relever en cet instant.

– Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, dit le prostitué, bas, et ça le fait sourire d'une façon aussi amère que les seuls sourires qu'il est capable d'afficher en ce moment. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

– Tu l'es devenu à partir de l'instant où tu as refusé de me donner les informations sur Fang et où tu as choisi la protection de ce criminel.

– Je n'étais pas sous sa protection.

John tique à ça. Peut-être à cause du verbe au passé. Peut-être parce qu'il vient d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur à sa gauche, et que le plafonnier sobre de son salon méthodiquement ordonné envoie ses rayons très directement vers le visage de Sherlock. Le prostitué plisse les yeux, puis décide de les fermer, tout simplement. Il n'a pas l'énergie de se battre ou de se défendre contre John Watson. Contre le reste du monde, oui, chien enragé jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mais si les choses devaient en arriver à une telle extrémité avec cet individu ce soir, c'est que la vie ne vaut vraiment pas la peine qu'on fasse le moindre effort pour y demeurer un peu plus longtemps.

Il sursaute et tressaille comme si le canon d'un flingue venait de lui être collé contre la tempe, quand deux doigts attrapent son menton et obligent son visage à se tourner plus encore face à la lumière. Il frémit et se recroqueville parce que le pouce de John frotte la poche sous son œil gauche, assez fort pour en enlever le fond de teint. Assez fort pour ramener à sa conscience la douleur pulsatile que son coquard fait sourdre dans toute la moitié de son visage et qui vrille son cerveau.

– Effectivement, parler de protection semble abusif, gronde John.

Sherlock ne fera pas l'erreur de lui dire qu'il savait pour quoi il signait, qu'il n'a besoin de personne et que c'est le jeu. Parce que si les deux premières assertions seraient effectivement vraies, il a fini par comprendre depuis quelques semaines que ça n'a plus rien d'un jeu.

Les doigts l'obligent à offrir son visage au plafond. John s'est agenouillé et c'est à présent la marque sur son cou qu'il étudie. Sherlock l'a vue, tout à l'heure. Elle est fine et bleu foncé ou violette, tirant sur le noir en tout cas, en une ligne très bien dessinée autour de sa vertèbre C6 et de la chair qui la recouvre.

La présence des doigts sur une zone aussi sensible que son cou, alors qu'il a cru qu'il allait crever étranglé plusieurs fois, hier soir, devient soudain insupportable, menaçante. Sherlock repousse les mains de John et applique les siennes à la place, couvrant la marque comme il le peut. John reste à genoux, le détaille, regarde les grandes mains pâles qui entourent son cou trop long et trop fin et trop blanc, un cou de cygne, lui a-t-on dit plusieurs fois, et ça fait rire noir le vilain petit canard en lui, d'habitude. Mais pas aujourd'hui, vraiment pas, alors Sherlock baisse les yeux sous cette scrutation. Il déteste passionnément la tristesse qui en suinte.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande John, la voix dure.

– Le travail s'est un peu corsé, parvient-il à sourire faiblement, d'une façon probablement friable.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sherlock ? Depuis la soirée où on s'est rencontrés ?

Le prostitué déglutit.

– Le soir même, il m'a demandé ce que tu voulais. Tu n'es pas exactement passé inaperçu. D'ailleurs, je te dois mes premiers pourboires de mes pourvoyeurs habituels offerts pour le spectacle d'une passe prodiguée à un autre client plutôt qu'à eux-mêmes, ajoute-t-il avec le même sourire fragile, entre excuse et provocation.

Comme John fronce dangereusement les sourcils, il n'ajoutera pas qu'il a quadruplé son salaire par les pourboires, ce soir-là, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé non plus.

– Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

– Que tu cherchais des renseignements, mais que je ne savais pas lesquels. Que tu m'as posé des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses et qui ne m'ont pas permis d'identifier la nature des informations que tu cherchais.

– Tu m'as couvert, traduit John avec une surprise qui semble vraiment sincère, et ça force sans doute un peu l'amertume chez Sherlock.

– Je me suis protégé, corrige-t-il sèchement. Tu m'as mis dans une situation impossible.

– C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je te dise ce que je voulais alors que tu savais déjà très bien la nature de ces renseignements. Il t'a cru ?

Le sourire de Sherlock est fin, mais toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Il ne souhaite d'ailleurs absolument pas savoir ce qui pourrait se cacher en dessous, si son sourire cessait de tenir ensemble les morceaux de son visage, comme une ficelle effilochée peine à tenir fermé un sac à grain trop plein.

– Vraiment pas. Je me suis allié à un type intelligent pour échapper à l'ennui. Il semblerait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées que j'ai pu avoir dans ma vie.

– Tu as un instinct de survie absolument déplorable, Sherlock, soupire durement le médecin. Et tu pars du principe que tu es trop malin pour te faire avoir. À peine quelques heures passées en ta présence et je le sais déjà. Comment tu veux que ça lui ait échappé, à lui ? Tu as vraiment cru qu'il te considérait comme un allié ? Tu es stupide.

– J'essaierai de m'en souvenir à l'avenir.

Le sourire du prostitué se renforce. _Oui, John, continue de me caillasser avec tes mots_ , pense-t-il. Tout ce qui est arrivé, il sait bien que ce n'est qu'à lui-même qu'il peut le reprocher. Alors il ne tolérerait pas une seconde qu'on le caresse avec des paroles complaisantes.

– Et après ? Après ses questions ?

Pour ça, Sherlock redresse la tête, sa nuque craquant tout au long du processus. Ses doigts s'y font toujours remparts entre son cou et le monde extérieur. Il jauge John du regard.

Il y a des choses que le médecin n'a pas besoin de savoir. Comme le fait qu'avoir choisi Eustace Fang plutôt que lui ce soir-là signifie que Sherlock a dû s'entretenir avec son employeur, une fois ses heures terminées, comme l'homme l'avait exigé. Sherlock peut aussi garder sous silence la conversation qui a suivi, humiliante et rythmée par les éclats de rire sales du type. Par sa façon odieuse de répéter qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa pute la plus froide et calculatrice ait pu tomber amoureuse d'un client d'une manière aussi ridicule et rapide. Et peu importe combien de fois Sherlock a nié avec morgue et nonchalance, l'épaule appuyée irrévérencieusement contre le montant d'une grande fenêtre à travers laquelle il voyait le jour commencer à se lever, Fang ne l'a pas cru, n'a pas cru un mot de ce qu'il lui a dit ce matin-là. John, pour finir, n'a pas non plus besoin de savoir que Sherlock a reporté encore et encore le moment de sa fuite à cause de la tirade par laquelle Fang a conclu cette odieuse entrevue, d'autant plus longue que le prostitué s'était résolu à ne plus prononcer le moindre mot, dans un mutisme qu'il voulait méprisant mais qui n'avait que le goût âcre de la défaite, depuis quelques minutes déjà :

« Tu sais, Sherlock, t'es un gars intelligent. Y'a pas à dire. Mais t'as un tel manque d'affection… C'est les personnes comme toi qui sont les plus faciles à s'attacher et ça tombe plutôt bien, vu que t'es une mine d'or. Mais j'ai vraiment cru que ce petit médecin insignifiant allait te faire retourner ta veste, cette nuit. Il est doué, non ? Il a repéré parmi toutes les putes présentes la seule, la seule qui pouvait lui donner des informations d'importance et qui était manipulable par un peu d'affection factice, et tu es tombé droit dans le piège. Comme s'il avait pu lire dans ta tête. Je sais que tu as été à deux doigts de me vendre, Sherlock. Je le sais. Mais je suis ravi de voir à quoi vont tes priorités. C'est assez encourageant. Alors je vais continuer à t'acheter ces fringues que tu ne fais plus l'effort d'aller acheter toi-même et des bijoux comme ce bracelet que tu portes si bien, et à te payer assez pour que tu puisses garder ton appartement, parce qu'on sait tous les deux ce qui se passe quand tu es à la rue, que tu as besoin de substances pour y adoucir ta vie, et que tu as besoin d'argent pour payer ces substances. Et toi, en échange de tout ça, tu vas prendre un peu mieux garde au degré d'intentions manipulatrices qui anime tes interlocuteurs, d'accord ? »

Il avait ajouté, avec une petite caresse désolée sur sa joue :

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pute, Sherlock. Les putes, on n'en tombe pas amoureux. On les baise et on espère juste qu'elles auront encore leurs chaînes quand on reviendra les voir la prochaine fois, si ça nous a plu. »

Comme premier bijou, Fang avait acheté un collier étrangleur, de ceux qu'on trouve en animalerie.

– Sherlock ? appelle John d'une voix un peu plus douce qu'auparavant.

– Il a été enchanté de savoir à qui mon allégeance allait, explique finalement le prostitué d'une voix qu'il entend particulièrement éraillée. Ça lui a… permis de réaliser l'ampleur du pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Avait, se corrige-t-il avant d'y revenir : Qu'il a toujours. Je ne sais pas.

John ne prononce pas un mot pendant un certain temps, alors Sherlock élabore sa pensée :

– J'ai envoyé un préavis à mon bailleur, hier. Mon appartement est une catastrophe pour mes finances. L'assurance en plus... J'avais dans l'idée de réduire mes charges petit à petit puis de me retirer en douceur. Il se trouve que le propriétaire connaît très bien Fang, ce que j'ignorais, et qu'il l'a prévenu de mon départ.

Sherlock se lèche les lèvres avant d'ajouter :

– Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié ma tentative de fuite.

Les yeux de John s'arrêtent une seconde sur ses mains toujours étroitement serrées autour de son cou - assez fort pour que rien ne s'immisce entre la peau tendre et celle plus calleuse - puis son regard balaie son corps.

– Est-ce que tu as besoin d'être ausculté ?

– Tu es obstétricien, John. Tu sais de première main que ce n'est pas un vagin que j'ai entre les jambes, tente vaguement de plaisanter le prostitué.

John ne dit rien, se contente de le regarder dans les yeux sans changer d'expression. Alors Sherlock finit par répondre :

– Non. C'est bon. Il n'a pas été violent comme ça. Il a besoin que je sois toujours apte à travailler.

La mâchoire de John est tendue au point qu'elle semble presque carrée. Il la desserre juste assez pour grincer :

– Ça fait combien de temps qu'il te violente ? Au point de te laisser un coquard et des marques d'étranglement visibles, je veux dire.

Sherlock se lèche à nouveau les lèvres, le temps de s'assurer que sa voix ne tremblera pas. Tant que personne n'était au courant, tant qu'il ne recevait que des regards peut-être un peu inquiets, mais guère plus inquisiteurs de la part de ses clients, tout ça n'était encore rien d'autre que le fruit de son imagination tordue. Les coups, peut-être, étaient justifiés et acceptables. Après tout, les seuls à connaître leur provenance étaient alors celui qui les assénait dans ce qu'il estimait être son bon droit, et celui qui les recevait sans plus avoir la moindre certitude à propos de quoi que ce soit, et moins encore de ce qui nécessitait qu'on s'offusque ou ce qui impliquait qu'on baisse les yeux. Là, avec le regard de John Watson, ce fameux regard qui accuse crument la saleté et l'injustice et qui voit, aujourd'hui, ses ecchymoses plus qu'ils ne le voit lui, avec la rage qui bouillonne dans ses pupilles, Sherlock est bien contraint d'admettre qu'il a permis à sa vie d'atteindre des extrémités qui n'auraient pas dû être.

– Un mois, pose-t-il finalement. Ça fait un mois.

– Depuis la soirée, en conclut John et il n'a pas besoin d'expliquer de quelle soirée il parle. Merde, Sherlock, je t'avais dit d'éviter ce type !

– Tu as vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu le choix !? se récrie le prostitué avec un regard noir.

– Oui ! Bordel de merde, bien sûr que tu avais le choix ! Si tu peux être ici aujourd'hui, c'est que tu pouvais venir avant !

– J'ai dû abandonner tout ce que j'avais dans cet appartement, gronde Sherlock.

Quand il a eu fini de mettre du fond de teint sur son œil, tout à l'heure, et qu'il s'apprêtait à en recouvrir son cou pour aller errer au hasard des rues de Londres jusqu'à ce que Fang le repêche, schéma devenu habituel depuis ce même mois, il s'est soudain demandé ce qu'il faisait encore ici. La question l'a oppressé avec tant de force qu'il a fui sans réfléchir une seconde et sans rien emmener que son porte-feuille qui était déjà dans sa poche.

– Et c'est plus important que ta propre vie ? crache le médecin.

– C'est ma vie, John. Ce qu'il y a dans cet appartement, c'est ma vie.

Il est parti trop vite à cause de l'angoisse irrationnelle et soudaine que Fang ait eu accès à sa pensée de fuite par un moyen ou par un autre, et rapplique à l'improviste. Alors le prostitué a oublié la boîte à chaussures chez lui. Il pense aux hommes qui, sans doute, la trouveront bientôt et saliront de leurs doigts sales les photographies, les souilleront de leurs rires aussi, et peut-être même les déchireront-ils, juste pour le plaisir malsain de détruire des choses et un homme. L'idée lui accroche à la gorge une solide nausée.

John, lui, soupire avec exaspération.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi je te retrouve chez moi, ce soir ? Et on en viendra plus tard aux questions sur comment t'as trouvé mon adresse et comment tu es entré.

– J'ai toujours les codes de Mycroft pour entrer dans le Diogenesis Club et dans son bureau, puisqu'ils n'ont manifestement jamais été changés. Pas difficile d'y hacker les ordinateurs et de trouver ton adresse. Et le balcon. Tu n'avais pas verrouillé ta porte. Vous oubliez toujours de verrouiller les portes de vos balcons.

– On est au cinquième étage, Sherlock ! Tu aurais pu te tuer !

– Tu n'avais qu'à être chez toi ! J'étais censé faire quoi, attendre devant ton immeuble que Fang me retrouve et lui indiquer ton lieu de vie au passage ? Sois gentil, ne me balance pas du balcon pour m'obliger à passer par la porte d'entrée comme le font les personnes civilisées.

– Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi je te retrouve sur mon canapé dans un de mes sweat-shirts quand je rentre du boulot à plus de vingt et une heures.

À cette remarque, Sherlock sent son visage se décomposer contre sa volonté, soudain. La tension de l'agacement et d'une lutte sourde et inconsciente qui demeurait encore en lui fait alors place à ses muscles éteints.

– Parce que je suis arrivé au pire de ce que j'étais prêt à m'infliger, et je me suis enfin rendu compte que Mycroft ne viendrait pas me sortir de ma situation périlleuse, cette fois.

Sa voix est douce et sans heurts. Aujourd'hui, dans les rares moments d'éveils qui ont perlé son sommeil récupérateur au caractère d'oubli doucement salvateur, il a pleuré Mycroft pour la première fois. Il lève un regard contrit vers celui absolument désolé de John, pour ajouter :

– J'ai compris que, peu importe combien on redouble d'efforts pour les agacer, les gens ne reviennent pas, quand ils sont morts. Même quand ils étaient aussi puissants que lui.

Une main se pose sur son épaule et John détaille son regard, y lit manifestement ce qu'il faut pour que ce soient ses bras qui se referment sur le dos de Sherlock. Sa main posée à l'arrière de son crâne, le médecin lui amène le visage contre son épaule. Le prostitué est raide dans son étreinte, d'abord. Il n'est pas certain de ce qu'on attend de lui quand on touche son corps sans que de l'argent ni du sexe ni de la violence gratuite soient apparemment en jeu. Puis la main de John caresse sa nuque, alors il fond.

– Crétin, murmure le médecin à son oreille avec une immense douceur.

– Et j'avais froid. Pour le sweat. Il traînait. J'avais froid quand j'ai essayé de dormir sur ton canapé, alors je l'ai mis.

– Espèce de crétin, réitère John sur le même ton.

– Il aurait dû venir, se justifie alors Sherlock, tout bas. Il vient toujours. Je tempête et je lui dis que je contrôlais parfaitement la situation, on se balance des choses désagréables qui nous blessent tous les deux, et puis je repars en mission et ça ne l'empêche pas de revenir la fois suivante. Ça fait six ans qu'il aurait dû venir me récupérer. Je l'ai cherché sur tous ses terrains…

– Chh… chantonne le médecin en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux et le cou.

– Il ne va pas revenir, murmure Sherlock comme s'il le redécouvrait une nouvelle fois et il est possible que des larmes remplissent ses yeux, mais il y a le tissu de la veste de John pour les imbiber, et sa chemise et il y a son épaule pour cacher ça au reste du monde, et comme John ne le repousse pas avec dégoût, c'est sans doute qu'il y a droit, alors il ajoute : Il est mort pour toujours. Il m'a abandonné pour toujours.

Le médecin le garde contre lui, fort.

– Je t'en veux tellement de ne pas être parti plus tôt de cet endroit, feule-t-il malgré tout après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les larmes ont coulé et se sont un peu arrêtées.

– Un mois, John. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

– Tu aurais pu partir bien avant ça. Tu aurais dû. J'ai été fouiller tes rapports de missions, au Diogenesis Club. Tu étais bon. Tu aurais été repris, si tu l'avais voulu.

À quoi bon ? pourrait répondre Sherlock. Il y avait travaillé encore assez longtemps Après pour savoir que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait retrouver Mycroft. Même si c'est finalement aujourd'hui qu'il réalise n'avoir absolument rien accompli pendant six ans, à part le chercher de la meilleure façon qu'il connaissait.

– Tu aurais pu venir ici avant d'arriver à l'insupportable, murmure le médecin.

– Pour trouver quoi, exactement ? se fâche Sherlock. Le type qui m'a séduit dans le but d'obtenir des informations sur un homme à propos duquel tu savais beaucoup plus que ce que tu as bien voulu me faire croire ? Je ne suis pas dupe, John. J'admets que tu as très bien joué ton jeu. Je me suis laissé prendre parce que tu as su parfaitement appuyer sur tous mes points sensibles, jusqu'à me parler de Mycroft et de ta mission de façon complètement inconsidérée, comme si tu me faisais confiance et que tu m'appréciais… Tu m'as mené exactement là où tu le voulais. Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de faire la part des choses entre ce qui était vrai et ce qui était factice. Je n'étais pas le seul professionnel à jouer la comédie, ce soir-là. Et je ne reviendrai même pas sur ta belle tirade concernant les personnes qui monnaient leur corps et le sexe, quand je vois les extrémités auxquelles tu t'es rendu pour obtenir ce que tu voulais.

John s'est raidi contre lui, et il brise l'étreinte pour lui adresser un regard plissé. Sherlock a froid, soudain. Maintenant qu'il a posé cartes sur table, John sait qu'il n'a plus rien à gagner à feindre l'affection. Sans doute le prostitué va-t-il se retrouver face à un de ces outils mortellement froids et tranchants desquels Mycroft se faisait un plaisir de s'entourer.

– Tu n'as pas poussé le processus d'analyse assez loin, apparemment, prononce le médecin d'une voix pas tout à fait forte.

– Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas venu pour chercher des informations ?

– Bien sûr que je venais pour ça. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je foute à une soirée comme celle-là, sinon ? Et puis, oui, tu étais là, sur ton canapé, l'air épuisé par beaucoup de choses, alors je t'ai effectivement vu comme une cible facile. D'autant que j'avais repéré ton attention à chaque information à la limite de la légalité lâchée par les invités à table. Je me suis dit que tu étais une des personnes les plus susceptibles de me renseigner, avec la bonne motivation.

– Faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi, crache Sherlock en ignorant la nausée qui se manifeste à nouveau au fond de sa gorge. Combler cet immense besoin affectif qui, manifestement, me fait faire de la merde et m'attacher aux pires personnes que je peux rencontrer.

– Je pensais à de l'argent. À l'origine, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'à te payer, sauf qu'on a échangé trois phrases et que ce que tu disais m'a tellement dégoûté que j'ai eu envie de me barrer. C'est précisément contre ce genre de choses que j'ai mis tant d'énergie à me battre ailleurs, et voir toutes ces atteintes aux droits de l'Homme à Londres, et toi qui acceptais ça comme si c'était parfaitement naturel…

– Je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude de me plaindre de ce qui m'arrive, John.

– Oui. Oui, je l'ai bien compris. Sauf qu'avec tes propos, avec ces règles que tu annonçais comme si elles étaient parfaitement acceptables, tu condamnais des milliers de personnes qui n'ont pas eu autant le choix que toi ni la possibilité d'en arriver là où tu es arrivé. Et crois-moi, j'en croise assez qui voudrait sortir de la prostitution, quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles elles y sont entrées et pour lesquelles elles n'en sont pas encore sorties, pour savoir que tes beaux discours étaient odieux. Alors l'idée de devoir parler avec toi, qui avait l'air malgré tout lucide sur l'inhumanité de ce qui se passait dans cette soirée... L'idée d'avoir affaire à d'autres qui selon toi estimaient que c'était tout à fait normal et justifié, au milieu d'une orgie dégueulasse, ça m'a assez écœuré pour que j'arrive à deux doigts de lâcher la mission.

Sherlock ouvre la bouche. La ferme en détournant le regard. Il n'a rien à répondre.

– Ça m'a rendu curieux, aussi, reprend John. Au-delà du fait que j'avais assez intrigué et manœuvré pour réussir à me faire inviter à cette soirée et que c'était vraiment stupide de tout laisser tomber sur un coup de sang, j'ai eu envie de comprendre comment un type comme toi survivait là-dedans. Tu m'as d'emblée paru plus sympathique quand je suis arrivé dans les toilettes où on m'avait dit que tu te trouvais. Tu n'avais plus l'air d'être plus aussi à l'aise avec ces règles que ce que tu m'avais dit jusque-là.

Le prostitué garde les yeux au sol, entre eux.

– Ravi d'avoir pu te plaire en rendant le contenu de mon estomac dans un lavabo.

– Je comptais vraiment les obtenir, ces renseignements, Sherlock. Tu t'es montré honnête alors j'ai pensé que l'honnêteté relative, à ce moment-là, m'aiderait à les avoir. Te faire comprendre que je n'avais effectivement rien à faire ici et, en gros, que j'avais besoin d'un guide. Et puis quand Fang est arrivé et que vous vous êtes tutoyés comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours, j'ai eu la confirmation que je t'avais bien choisi.

– Bien vu.

– Sauf que c'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que tu étais le petit frère de Mycroft Holmes. Le petit frère dont il ne parlait jamais, que de rares personnes avaient croisé dans le service, qu'il mettait sur toutes ses missions délicates... et qui a disparu du jour au lendemain et sans laisser de traces quelques semaines après l'assassinat de notre boss.

– J'essayais d'enquêter dessus, souffle Sherlock. Mais je n'arrivais à rien. Après sa mort, je ne prenais plus aucune décision rationnelle, j'étais incapable de trouver la bonne façon de comprendre. Je n'avais plus de ressources, non plus. Et à force de fréquenter des milieux qui auraient dû me mener à la réponse et qui nécessitaient que j'adopte quelques habitudes nocives, je n'ai pas réussi à en sortir. Surtout quand ça a fini par m'apporter une sécurité financière qui m'avait suffisamment manqué et exposé pour que je ne la néglige plus.

– Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que le petit frère de Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas la moindre conscience. Quand j'ai compris qui tu étais, j'ai d'abord pensé que tu étais là pour trouver des renseignements sur Fang aussi. Et puis j'ai réalisé que non. Tu avais déjà les informations que je recherchais, mais tu ne comptais pas les utiliser contre lui. Je me suis d'abord demandé comment le frangin de Holmes avait pu passer de son service à travailler pour Fang, quelques années après la mort du premier... mais j'ai préféré pencher pour la coïncidence.

– Pas une coïncidence, murmure Sherlock qui se souvient combien, il s'est morigéné de rester dans l'entourage de ce criminel manifestement malsain, une fois la fascination oubliée, sans parvenir à vouloir le quitter, cependant. Un ensemble d'événements à l'enchaînement cohérent qui nous ont amenés l'un et l'autre à nous rencontrer ce soir-là.

– Tu n'avais aucune idée de qui est cet homme, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je savais qu'il s'appelait Eustace Fang. Je savais et sais toujours des informations dont tu n'as pas la moindre idée.

– Et lui ? Il savait qui tu étais ? Tu lui as dit que tu étais le petit frère du type qui a rendu la vie impossible aux macs d'Angleterre ?

– Bien sûr que non.

– Mais tu lui as dit que tu t'appelais Sherlock Holmes.

Ses yeux ne sont toujours pas remontés dans ceux de John, et plus la conversation se déroule, plus l'énormité de ce qu'elle sous-tend s'impose à Sherlock. Plus il est certain, également, qu'il ne sera jamais plus capable de regarder qui que ce soit en face.

– Il fallait mon nom pour remplir les chèques, souffle-t-il.

Le soupir de John, cette fois, exprime la fatigue. Et une très grande lassitude.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner la liste de ses exactions, aujourd'hui, ou est-ce que je vais devoir t'enfermer pour te faire interroger, comme je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le faire il y a un mois ?

Sherlock déglutit. Puis il se contorsionne pour sortir de sa poche une feuille A4 minutieusement pliée en huit, froissée d'être restée dans son pantalon pendant qu'il dormait.

– Je les ai déjà rédigées. C'était censé être ma monnaie d'échange contre une protection de ton service.

John a porté la main à la liste dès qu'elle est apparue. Il ne l'a pas prise, cependant, et ses doigts reposent dessus, incertains.

– On n'a rien signé, fait-il remarquer. Je ne peux pas garantir les décisions de ceux qui doivent choisir s'ils te protègeront ou pas. Tu ne devrais pas me donner ça maintenant.

Sherlock ricane.

– Et devoir négocier avec eux et me battre pour obtenir une protection que n'importe quel être humain est en droit d'obtenir dans des circonstances similaires, mais qui coûte assez d'argent pour qu'on ne l'octroie pas, peu importe qu'une vie soit en jeu ? Tu parles de mon monde et de son inhumanité… Je t'accorde que la fin n'est certainement pas la même, mais la notion de droits de l'Homme dans le tien est tout aussi risible. J'en ai fait partie, je sais de quoi je parle.

De son pouce et de son index gauches, il se frotte les deux yeux. Si la moitié de l'épuisement qu'il ressent est visible sur son visage, alors que la vérité lui a fondu dessus depuis quelques minutes, il doit avoir une mine abominable. Il lève toutefois une seconde le regard vers John pour ajouter :

– Il a à voir avec l'assassinat de Mycroft, n'est-ce pas ? Fang, précise-t-il d'une voix plus basse, et comme John hoche la tête, il conclut : Alors prends cette liste. J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de ce qui m'arrive, maintenant.

– Tu le savais ? demande John, incrédule.

– Je viens de le comprendre. Je viens de réaliser pourquoi je suis arrivé jusqu'à lui et pourquoi j'y suis resté. Mais je réfléchis mal, depuis la mort de Mycroft. C'était lui, de nous deux, qui était intelligent. C'est lui qui reliait entre elles les choses que je voyais.

La liste est dans la main de John. Alors Sherlock n'a plus rien à donner. Il ramène ses deux jambes contre son torse et les entoure étroitement de ses deux bras. Il pose sa joue droite sur ses genoux et son regard fixe repose droit devant lui, sans qu'il sache franchement ce qu'il regarde ni s'il regarde encore. Il se sent vide. Juste vide d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée rien que quelques heures plus tôt. Comme s'il venait d'arriver abruptement à la fin d'une route parcourue sans qu'il en ait conscience et que celle-ci s'arrêtait brutalement sur un précipice.

– Laisse-moi, John, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Le médecin l'observe sans bouger pendant une dizaine de secondes.

– Je ne pensais pas que ta réaction serait celle-là quand tu l'apprendrais, soulève-t-il alors d'une voix basse. Quand on s'est rencontrés, j'avais peur de ce que tu ferais, si je te le disais.

John a raison, puisqu'il a manifestement toujours raison. Sherlock aurait sans doute tué l'homme qui s'appelle Eustace Fang, ce soir-là. Il aurait exterminé à mains nues, s'il l'avait dû, cet homme qui avait assassiné l'aîné et qui croyait posséder le cadet. Sauf que Sherlock, depuis, a compris qu'il faisait réellement partie des possessions de Fang. Et aujourd'hui, il peut le dire, le criminel a absolument tout pris de lui, l'a mâché, avalé, digéré et n'a rien laissé de sa vie ni de son identité dans ce qu'il a fini par rejeter. Alors Sherlock ne sait pas très bien pour quoi il se battrait ni ce qui lui reste à défendre ce soir, quand d'autres ont su remonter bien mieux que lui jusqu'à Fang et que tous ont si bien joué avec le petit frère qui se croyait maître du jeu.

– Laisse-moi, John. »

* * *

Le médecin, ce soir-là où Sherlock a débarqué dans sa vie d'une façon bien plus tangible que le mois précédent, a insisté pour qu'il vienne dans le seul lit de l'appartement.

« Pas ce soir, John. S'il te plaît, pas ce soir. »

John a détaillé ses traits sans expression ni énergie, fatalistes malgré sa requête faible, puis il a semblé en colère. « Bien sûr que non, a-t-il craché. Je te parle de dormir, Sherlock. Tu vas te casser le dos, si tu restes dans le canapé. »

Au bout de vingt minutes dans la chambre, cependant, le médecin a pris son propre oreiller pour aller se coucher dans le salon, vraisemblablement. Sûrement parce qu'il sentait les sursauts de Sherlock et sa respiration qui accélérait à l'autre bout du lit, dès que lui-même se retournait ou changeait de position. Et, deux heures plus tard, il est revenu, a allumé la lampe de chevet, a dit « Je ne vais pas te toucher » puis « Viens » en se glissant sous la couette et tout contre le corps encore entièrement habillé de Sherlock pour accuser sur son torse des sanglots qui oubliaient d'être silencieux, ses mains caressant les boucles brunes et serrant le torse empaqueté dans le sweat et les vêtements en dessous, parce que le prostitué ne s'était pas débarrassé de la moindre couche.

Sherlock l'a laissé faire. À vrai dire, en cet instant où il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il était dans le temps et l'espace, dans le monde froid et bancal autour de lui, ne pas se retrouver seul dans la nuit et avoir des bras pour contenir les pièces éparses de son être était un douloureux soulagement.

« Tu existes, a soufflé John à un moment. Tu existes. »

Et si John le dit, c'est sûrement vrai.

* * *

John est agacé par sa docilité. Ce n'est pas de la docilité, à vrai dire. C'est son corps qui obéit quand John craque de le voir apathique et lui donne un ordre, parce que Sherlock ne sait plus prendre de décisions. Pour prendre des décisions, il faut savoir qui on est, pour quoi on se bat. Savoir ce qui compte.

« Qu'est-ce qui compte ? a-t-il demandé à John, une fois.

– Que tu ailles mieux, » a répondu le médecin qui, manifestement, ne comprend pas tout finalement.

* * *

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée à trois ou quatre mètres de sa tête, la couette qui engloutie sa silhouette allongée sur les coussins du canapé, le dossier comme champ de vision et son dos tourné à l'entièreté du monde.

Une main fraîchie par la giboulée qui tape drue contre les carreaux passe dans ses boucles, seules manifestations de son existence dans la réalité tangente au-delà du cocon de la couette. Il respire.

« Tu n'as pas ouvert les volets de la journée ? demande John.

C'est la première fois qu'il pose cette question alors que Sherlock est bien convaincu qu'il n'a jamais ouvert les volets à l'ancienne en métal qu'il faut fixer contre le crépis de la façade extérieure, en un mois de squat dans l'appartement du médecin.

– Non.

– Tu as passé la journée dans le noir ?

– J'ai dormi.

– Tu aurais quand même pu ouvrir, Sherlock.

– Pourquoi faire ? Il faut refermer le soir.

John a le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais il a la bonne idée d'écouter la voix basse de Sherlock qui reprend :

– J'ai peur, quand je suis devant une fenêtre ouverte. J'ai peur des pensées qui vont avec.

John a l'idée préjudiciable de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, après un temps d'arrêt. Sa main tremble un peu quand elle passe encore et encore dans ses cheveux. Puis il finit par dire :

– Ce ne sont que des pensées. Elles ne peuvent pas te blesser. Il n'y a que toi qui peut te faire du mal. Mais, elles, non. »

Sherlock ne répond rien. Ce ne sont que des pensées. Ce ne sont que des mots. Dans sa tête. Tout le temps.

* * *

« Tu pourrais faire la vaisselle.

– Je pourrais.

– Il n'y a plus une assiette propre. Comment tu as fait pour manger ?

Sherlock n'a pas répondu, trop occupé à détailler le mur face à lui, comme il l'a fait depuis trois ou quatre heures.

– Tu n'as pas mangé.

– Pas faim.

– Tu te bouges le cul et tu viens manger maintenant. »

Dans ces cas-là, il obéit, et c'est comme si sa sujétion énervait John encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

* * *

Ils continuent de dormir dans le lit de John, la nuit. Sherlock y a tari ses larmes contre l'épaule du médecin après quelques jours, mais John l'autorise encore à ramper jusqu'à son corps et, yeux ouverts et regard fixe dans l'obscurité, pendant que l'homme blond dort parce qu'il est fatigué de sa journée, Sherlock écoute méthodiquement les battements de son cœur. Ils sont farouchement stables et réguliers, ces battements contre son oreille, de cette façon qu'ont les myocardes très vivants et en bonne santé de pulser inlassablement. Sherlock a chaud dans son corps, lors de ces moments longs de durer toute la nuit, et courts, aussi, courts comme chacun des podom sourds. Comme une vie qui naît, se déroule et s'éteint instantanément avec chacun d'entre eux pour renaître au podom suivant, après une interminable mort d'une demi-seconde pendant laquelle Sherlock attend anxieusement que la vie renaisse avec le prochain battement. Cette période bâtarde entre le clignement d'œil et l'éternité est la seule de la journée où il n'a pas l'impression de mourir de froid en soi-même, indépendamment de la quantité de pulls plus ou moins laids qu'il vole à John pour les empiler sur son corps. Il a chaud, alors, et il se sent vivant, comme si ce rugissement du sang projeté à une vitesse faramineuse dans l'artère aorte pour se répartir adéquatement dans tout l'organisme de John mobilisait tout autant son propre sang dans son propre corps. Lorsque le cœur de John Watson cogne sous son oreille, il sent le sien qui bat au même rythme, qui réapprend chaque nuit la régulation de son pouls - ni trop vite, ni trop lent. Podom, podom, podom.

Alors Sherlock comprend, soudain, une nuit : rien de ce que la vie offre de rencontrer et de connaître n'a plus de sens que le cœur de John Watson.

.

 _À suivre_

* * *

 **J'espère que vous êtes toujours avec moi :3 Je ne ferai pas l'affront de m'excuser pour ce chapitre : je n'en penserais pas un mot.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine !**

Nauss


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour toustes !**

Bien sûr, MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, et promis je vous réponds un jour x) **Elie, Mariloo, cousingaelle, Nuda Veritas, Tiky, admamu, Mimi, Electre, Zo** et **Elizabeth !**

 **Merci** à toustes d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! En voici le dernier chapitre (et je ne comprends pas à partir de quel moment il s'est lui aussi transformé en monstre de plus de 9000 mots. Vraiment.).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

« C'est ça, votre « quelqu'un qui pourrait faire partie de la maison », Watson ?

Il y a des agents secrets qui correspondent à un certain stéréotype. Grands, élégants, musclés, virils, habillés d'un marcel pas propre pour cause de sudation enrichie en testostérone, mais assez uniformément sale pour ne pas le paraître tout à fait, quand ils ne sont pas en costume trois-pièces ou en redingote ; le cheveu court et la mâchoire carrée qui viennent appuyer leur mâle démarche dans une attitude sérieuse voire sombre que quelques rares boutades pince-sans-rire servent à rendre sympathique. À sa propre façon, et avec l'argument de la taille en moins, John Watson entre dans ce stéréotype.

Et puis il y a ceux comme celui-ci, que Sherlock sait s'appeler Davids. Celle-ci, devrait-il d'ailleurs dire, mais comme le terme d'agente secrète n'a pas encore été validé par l'académie, il n'est pas sûr. Elle est petite, rachitique, se penchant avec des airs de rapace sur le bureau majestueux derrière lequel se tenait Mycroft, fut un temps, pour le détailler à travers ses étroites lunettes à la monture ronde en fin métal. Le menton inexistamment banal et le nez tout aussi spectaculairement acaractéristique dans la taille et la forme, elle promène sèchement sur eux des yeux couleur vase qui ne semblent savoir se décider entre le vert sale et le marron raté des enfants en classe de maternelle, après qu'ils ont mélangé toutes les peintures en espérant voir une nuance magique et encore inconnue apparaître. Ses cheveux eux non plus n'affichent aucune teinte définie, brun clair, châtains, blond foncé, souris... oui, souris comme l'air général de la quarantenaire. La seule étrangeté que Sherlock lui relève, et c'est entièrement contextuel dans une Angleterre aux administrations toujours tatillonnement réactionnaires sur des points qu'on aurait cru réglés depuis des lustres, c'est son teint hâlé qui indique que, fût-elle née une ou deux générations plus tôt, elle aurait respiré ses premières goulées d'un air qui aurait été marocain ou algérien plutôt que britannique.

Imaginer que ce genre de personnes physiquement insignifiantes risqueraient leur vie à chercher ou protéger des informations sensibles est si hautement improbable qu'elles en deviennent éminemment dangereuses sur le terrain. Sherlock en est un autre, même s'il ne partage de caractéristiques communes avec cette femme que son atypie générale, par comparaison à l'imaginaire populaire concernant les agents secrets.

S'il se retrouve face à cette femme aujourd'hui, c'est parce que, quelques jours plus tôt, il a dit à John : « J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Vraiment besoin. Vraiment quelque chose. » et John a arrangé l'entrevue. De ce que Sherlock a compris, réalisant du même coup que son existence est devenue une menace pour la carrière de l'agent Watson, ce dernier n'a pas osé trop en dire à son employeuse.

– Oui, c'est lui, répond John, sur ses gardes et presque réticent à ajouter : C'est aussi la source qui nous a apporté la liste des exactions de Fang. Je l'ai rencontré pendant ma mission chez lui. Il est… il est resté chez moi depuis qu'il m'a transmis ces informations.

– Et vous étiez qui, exactement, pour avoir toutes ces informations sur Eustace Ernest Fang ?

Ernest ? Tiens, ça, Sherlock l'ignorait.

Davids s'est tournée vers lui, cette fois. Elle lui parle avec un genre de mépris que Sherlock voudrait qualifier de masculin, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'une femme se soit déjà adressée à lui de cette façon au premier abord. Pourtant, à part exister et se trouver sous son nez, il n'a encore rien fait pour s'attirer le moindre ressentiment de cette personne-là.

– Le conseiller en investissements de cet homme, répond finalement Sherlock après s'être raclé la gorge.

– Et au nom de quoi avez-vous pris la liberté d'héberger un individu comme lui, Watson ? s'attaque-t-elle cette fois à John.

– Qui j'héberge ou n'héberge pas chez moi est un aspect de ma vie qui me regarde entièrement, répond le médecin, sans hargne, mais avec un ton ferme qui ne souffre aucune remise en question.

John a de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas très jolie. Face à une jolie fille, Sherlock, puisque le médecin l'a obligé à marcher avec lui dans la rue une ou deux fois, a pu constater que John ne sait pas être ferme sans être paternaliste. Le pire advenant sans doute par le fait que, si la représentante du sexe féminin en question a du répondant, elle passe soudain du statut automatiquement attribué de « fille », quel que soit son âge, à celui plus ambigu de « femme », et John, alors, ne sait juste plus être ferme du tout. Les individus sexués et charmés dès le premier regard porté sur un être qui les intéresse potentiellement sont fascinants, se rappelle l'ancien prostitué chaque fois qu'il assiste à ce phénomène particulier.

À moins peut-être qu'à force de côtoyer cette femme-là et de lui parler d'homme à homme, comme sa personnalité l'exige manifestement, John ait compris qu'il est certaines situations où le sexe et le genre de son interlocuteur n'ont vraiment pas à influer sur son propre comportement.

– Vous êtes au courant que vous l'avez particulièrement mal conseillé, revient Davids vers Sherlock, comme si elle ne s'était pas tournée une seconde vers John, d'une façon légèrement déstabilisante, et avec le mépris qu'elle adresserait au conseiller en investissement le plus stupide sur lequel le monde aurait eu l'outrage de lui faire poser les yeux.

– Ce n'était pas ma mission principale auprès de cet homme.

– Et quelle était votre mission principale ?

– Me prostituer, répond Sherlock sans ciller.

John se tend à côté de lui, et plus encore quand la femme envoie un regard curieux vers le médecin, avant de s'emparer d'une feuille qu'elle avait manifestement préparée et d'annoncer :

– Oui, soit, Watson, vous savez bien qu'on recherche constamment le type d'individus qui seraient ouverts à jouer de ce genre de couverture.

Lentement, et en totale contradiction avec la sensation d'électrochoc résolument violente et écœurante qui l'a soudain émietté de l'intérieur sans qu'il ne l'anticipe une seconde, à cette phrase, Sherlock lève vers John un sourcil qui, s'il est mobilisé par la surprise, demeure globalement inexpressif.

– Madame, attendez, gronde l'interlocuteur du moment.

– Quand seriez-vous prêt à entrer en service ? demande-t-elle à Sherlock. Bien sûr, vous vous figurez que vous aurez un nombre conséquent de tests physiques, psychologiques et psychotechniques à passer, vous avez dû regarder des films d'agents secrets, tout n'y est pas une ineptie. Même si c'est Watson qui vous recommande, nous ne pouvons pas choisir nos recrues à la légère.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas… commence John, plus rouge que jamais.

– Watson, vous êtes déjà à deux doigts du blâme, puisque, si j'ai bien compris, vous aviez connaissance de l'existence de cette source au moins un mois avant de nous fournir des informations que nous aurions pu lui extorquer bien plus tôt, eussiez-vous eu l'obligeance de nous en parler. Je vous suggère de ne pas vous manifester plus. Nom ? exige-t-elle en se tournant vers ladite source, puisque celle-ci doit apparemment payer le simple fait d'exister.

Un stylo est apparu entre les doigts de Davids. Sherlock fixe d'un œil qu'il sent devenir définitivement vide le document qu'elle s'apprête à remplir et qui va à nouveau sceller son destin d'ici quelques secondes. Le papier ressemble étrangement aux contrats pour lesquels il laissait régulièrement Fang parapher à sa place.

Comme hors de cette réalité, il se souvient de la nausée qui l'a assailli lorsqu'il a rencontré John. Il s'en souvient, parce que c'est exactement la même qui s'installe à nouveau paresseusement en lui. Il la déglutit. L'oublie, en même temps qu'il opère un travail d'enfouissement qu'il connaît bien pour l'avoir pratiqué pendant plusieurs années. Il connaît bien, oui, il sait faire. Alors il creuse l'intérieur de lui-même et, à la place de ses organes vitaux, il enterre les ressentis, les sentiments et l'estime de soi qu'il a peut-être réussi à sentir à nouveau en lui, à force d'habiter avec John Watson. Enfin, une fois cette précaution prise, parce qu'elle sera nécessaire pour la suite, manifestement, il est prêt à répondre, ce qu'il fait d'une voix aussi blanche et neutre que ses pensées qu'il tait, qu'il tait très fort, à les étouffer :

– Holmes.

– Prénom ?

– Sherlock.

Les petites lunettes rondes envoient un éclair de lumière quand Davids s'immobilise brusquement, le stylo déjà planté dans la feuille pour commencer à écrire le S majuscule. Elle finit par relever des yeux légèrement exorbités.

– Pardon ?

– Sherlock Holmes, répète ce dernier et, au milieu de la brume qui orchestre mollement ses pensées, depuis une trentaine de secondes, il se demande si, cette fois, elle va le reconnaître.

Davids et lui n'ont jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils ont collaboré par le passé, cependant. Mycroft la considérait comme un agent à la hauteur de Sherlock, alors celui-ci se méfiait d'elle autant qu'il lui octroyait d'office une intelligence et une stratégie supérieures. Mycroft, et lui par extension, ne s'étaient pas trompés. Les missions réussies dans les meilleurs temps et sans le moindre dégât collatéral, c'était celles qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Rarement en contact direct parce qu'ils ne se supportaient pas, ils travaillaient merveilleusement bien de concert à travers des technologies qui négligeaient la forme pour se concentrer sur le fond.

Elle et lui avaient des ambitions différentes, cependant. Elle visait le haut, hiérarchiquement parlant, et Sherlock sentait que le fait qu'elle était une femme dans un monde d'homme n'était pas pour rien dans cette volonté féroce et inflexible. Lui n'aurait visé cette place pour rien au monde. Pas pour le principe d'éviter la concurrence fraternelle, mais parce que depuis le temps que Mycroft y siégeait, il aurait fallu au moins incendier le bâtiment pour décontaminer la place qu'il occupait. Davids et lui ne se comprenaient donc vraiment pas. Leurs vues sur le monde sont à de tels extrêmes l'un de l'autre que, finalement, rien n'est plus logique qu'elle se retrouve chef aujourd'hui alors que lui n'avait plus trouvé sa place dans la structure, une fois Mycroft disparu.

– Bordel, Holmes, murmure-t-elle d'un ton bourru. T'as pris un de ces coups de vieux… Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, pendant tout ce temps ?

Sherlock pourrait lui offrir son regard et son sourire qui le classent parmi les très jeunes adultes lascifs de ce monde. Sauf que John choisit ce moment précis pour exploser. Il déverse ce qu'il se retient manifestement de hurler depuis le début de l'entretien :

– Pendant tout ce temps, crache-t-il, pendant tout ce temps, il s'intégrait à un réseau de drogue puis de prostitution pour remonter jusqu'au commanditaire de l'assassinat de son frère, et aujourd'hui, il nous donne le résultat de la dernière mission qui lui a été soumise avant que plus personne n'entende parler de lui, Davids !

Ça, c'est quelque chose qui est sorti quelques semaines plus tôt. John qui était passé par le Club Diogenesis en rentrant de la clinique et qui avait attendu dans le bureau de Davids, y avait fouillé quelques archives.

« Ils t'ont mis sur cette mission-là ?! avait-il bouillonné dès qu'il avait fait un pas dans l'appartement. De tous les agents du service, c'est à toi, à TOI qu'ils ont demandé d'enquêter sur la mort de ton frère ?

– C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que ce soit le cas, s'est souvenu Sherlock après avoir contemplé pendant dix secondes le fait qu'effectivement, l'impulsion de ses primes recherches concernant l'assassinat de Mycroft provenait bien d'un nouvel ordre de mission, ce qu'il était parvenu à oublier également.

– Et alors !? Depuis quand on fait enquêter quelqu'un sur la disparition d'un membre de sa famille ?!

– Il n'y avait plus personne qui tenait réellement les rênes du service. J'ai créé la fiche de mission moi-même. »

John avait eu l'air très remonté contre l'entièreté du monde, Sherlock compris.

Dans la pièce où l'entretien a lieu, dans le présent, l'atmosphère a drastiquement changé quand Davids a tiqué sur son nom. Avec ce nouveau degré d'informations, tout semble encore différent.

– Tu as fait ça pendant six ans ? demande Davids d'une voix neutre n'indiquant que trop bien qu'elle aurait souhaité pour lui que les choses se passent autrement.

– Je ne suis pas certain que la liste que je vous ai fournie suffise à incriminer Fang, élude Sherlock. Pas pour Mycroft, en tout cas.

– Ça nous donnera la possibilité de mettre le nez plus en détail dans sa gestion de comptes présents et passés, dès que le département légal aura fini d'éplucher tous les angles d'attaque qui nous permettront de monter un dossier contre lui. La recherche est déjà assez avancée.

– Vous vous intéressez un versement en particulier, déduit l'ancien prostitué, la bouche sèche.

C'est étrange, réalise-t-il. En entrant dans ce bureau et en croisant le regard de son ancienne collègue qui n'avait pas su le reconnaître – et il sait qu'il a effectivement beaucoup changé en six ans – il avait eu l'impression de finir de disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Sherlock Holmes, oublié, mort et enterré puisque pas une personne de son présent n'était capable de le relier à son passé. Pire encore, quand il l'avait sentie sur le point de lui assigner à nouveau un rôle de prostitué, estampillant définitivement dans sa vie, même sans Fang, le fait qu'il n'était plus bon à rien d'autre que se dévêtir pour se vendre. Pourtant, des images de leurs missions communes traversent sans aucun doute l'esprit de la femme en cet instant. Et à présent qu'elle s'adresse à lui comme elle le faisait en ce temps-là, c'est comme si sa substance et sa moelle revenaient l'habiter petit à petit. C'est presque trop violent, ce retour à lui-même. Il en goûte chaque seconde, pourtant.

« Tu existes, » lui avait dit John quelques deux mois plus tôt. Il peut soudain admettre sans conteste dans ce bureau, dans ce service, que c'est l'entière vérité.

Ce qu'il y a de bien, avec Davids, c'est que le sentimentalisme n'a aucune place dans ses paroles. Toute capable qu'elle est de reconnaître une situation injuste, elle n'en sera pas plus douce avec celui qui la subit qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Alors elle pose sans ambages :

– On sait qui a tiré, on l'a su quelques mois après l'assassinat. Mais on peine à trouver d'où provenait le versement qui l'a payé ensuite. Il y a eu deux opérations financières sur son compte : des… « arrhes », dirons-nous, puis les quatre cinquièmes d'une somme substantielle versée après coup. Depuis deux comptes différents appartenant à deux boîtes différentes que rien ne semble devoir lier et qui ont évidemment disparu sur le papier le lendemain même de chacun des versements. Leurs sièges sociaux, quand on y a envoyé quelqu'un, se sont révélés être des usines et terrains désaffectés depuis des dizaines d'années à Cuba et en Érythrée.

– Classique, souffle Sherlock dans un rire noir. Il n'est pas le seul à œuvrer ainsi, mais c'est effectivement un des jeux préférés de Fang. J'ai été payé par plus de sociétés-écrans que je ne l'aurais pensé imaginable, en l'espace de trois ans.

Le regard de Davids s'affine sur lui et, du pouce et de l'index refermés avec une précision acérée sur la tranche d'une branche de ses lunettes, elle remonte les verres sur son nez pour poser des yeux qui savent être perçants sur lui. Elle a la force de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins quand elle annonce :

– Ce service est toujours largement actif dans les causes qui étaient chères à ton frère, Holmes. J'imagine que tu as des informations qui nous intéresseraient, là aussi, et si ce que l'agent Watson m'a rapporté de cette soirée — en omettant habilement ton existence — est si outrageusement vrai, on ferait mieux de balayer notre propre palier avec d'aller dire à nos voisins comment marche la vie.

Sherlock a une pensée pour ses anciens collègues, à ces mots :

– Vous allez mettre beaucoup de personnes innocentes au chômage.

– Oui, grogne Davids. Et quand une loi a décidé que les enfants de douze ans n'avaient plus le droit de travailler dans des usines qui les exploitaient, ils se sont retrouvés au chômage, eux aussi. Il faut choisir ses combats, et le mien n'est certainement pas le plein-emploi, peu importe ce qu'en pense le gouvernement actuel.

Sherlock penche la tête en l'étudiant et la toise pendant trente secondes avant d'asséner :

– Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi je vous respectais, quand on travaillait ensemble.

– Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai su m'attirer les bonnes grâces du grand Sherlock Holmes, peut-être qu'on va pouvoir collaborer ?

– Cela dépendra de vos capacités, rétorque Sherlock. Vous étiez un bon agent de terrain, mais je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous valez autrement. Vous me permettrez d'en juger avant de décider avec qui je souhaite travailler.

– Certainement pas avec Watson, si c'est dans vos intentions.

– Pas sur cette mission-là, effectivement. Il peut réagir de façon absolument excessive quand certains sujets sont abordés.

– Euh… merci Sherlock ? grogne John, manifestement pas très ravi qu'on évoque son comportement de cette façon et dans ce cadre.

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne franchement vers lui, avec l'impression étrange de réutiliser pour la première fois depuis des lustres son corps en l'habitant, de façon volontaire et énergique.

– John, je refuse de travailler avec toi sur une mission comme celle où on s'est rencontrés si c'est pour que tu fasses les mêmes remarques insupportables que tu n'as pas arrêté de faire.

– Tu ne travaillais même pas à la mission ! s'indigne le médecin, alors que deux plaques rouges rampent de son cou à ses oreilles et commencent à colorer ses joues. Et si on pouvait parler d'autre chose que de cette soirée ici, j'en serais reconnaissant.

– C'est pour le Travail, John, s'étonne Sherlock. Tout comme tes manœuvres ce soir-là. Quel est le problème ?

– Il y a un certain nombre de choses qui se sont passées qui n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec le travail, et qui n'ont vraiment pas besoin d'être rapportées ici, grogne son hébergeur.

Sherlock ouvre la bouche, s'interrompt avant de prononcer le moindre mot, puis la ferme en étudiant le médecin d'un regard minutieux.

– Et puis tu n'auras de toute façon pas le même rôle, reprend John avec un air buté.

– On ne peut pas en être sûr, pour autant que je préférerais effectivement que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais si c'est nécessaire…

– Je refuse qu'on te mette dans la même pièce que cet homme à nouveau, le coupe le médecin avec véhémence. Bordel… je refuse de le revoir. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je lui ferai si je le revois.

C'est Davids qui s'immisce cette fois :

– Vu ce qui suinte dans tout ce que vous ne dites pas dès que vous parlez ensemble, tous les deux, il paraît évident que vous êtes l'un et l'autre beaucoup trop affectés émotionnellement par les tenants et les aboutissants de ces missions, que ce soit celle qui porte sur Mycroft Holmes ou celle touchant au réseau de prostitution de Fang. Vous en êtes tous les deux d'office écartés. Merci de votre honnêteté à ce propos, Watson.

C'est sur elle que Sherlock pose des yeux scrutateurs à présent. Il tente de se souvenir d'une seule fois où Mycroft aurait prononcé les mots « affecté émotionnellement » en comprenant réellement ce qu'ils voulaient dire et sans en faire une insulte ou une faiblesse.

– Vous devrez être discrets, tous les deux, dit-elle ensuite.

– On essaie déjà de l'être, lui assure John. Sherlock ne sort pas de l'appartement, et je fais en sorte de réduire mes déplacements au minimum. Fang n'a pas donné de signes de vie dans mon quartier, apparemment, pour l'instant. Ça a l'air de fonctionner.

Elle le regarde quelques secondes puis envoie un regard interrogatif à Sherlock qui, lui, a compris le vrai sens de la remarque.

– On le sera, promet-il. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il nous faudra deux appartements différents ? Ce qui est financièrement impossible à assumer pour moi, pour le moment. Celui que je loue m'est inaccessible à cause de Eustace Fang et me coûte les yeux de la tête.

– Je ne sais pas s'il est nécessaire que vous habitiez à deux endroits distincts… réfléchit-elle. Et même si vous aviez effectivement deux adresses différentes, est-ce que vous vivrez chacun chez vous ou est-ce que vous ne paierez pas deux loyers pour rien ? D'un autre côté, ça brouillera les pistes d'un point de vue administratif. Et il faudra que nous fassions quelque chose à propos de ton appartement actuel, évidemment.

Sherlock hoche la tête.

– Dans quelle mesure pourrais-tu graviter autour du réseau de Fang, quelle que soit ta couverture ?

– Dur à dire. Aucune, auprès de lui, puisque c'est pour ne pas risquer de le croiser à nouveau que j'ai dû abandonner mon appartement. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté ma chance vers le seul point de chute que je pouvais imaginer : John Watson. Auprès de mes anciens clients… Ça me paraît inutilement risqué. Ils ont tous un lien avec lui et sauf à m'utiliser comme appât, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison que je prenne ce risque-là.

Les marques du coquard et sur son cou ont eu le temps de disparaître, en deux mois. Sherlock, lorsqu'il observe son reflet, voit très bien l'ombre au fond de ses propres yeux, cependant. À dire vrai, cette ombre est là depuis toujours, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne. Ses intérêts ont souvent été qualifiés de morbides par les adultes qui l'entouraient, enfant, et par ceux qui l'entourent encore aujourd'hui. Ça l'a amené à rencontrer ce que l'humain a de plus vil vraiment très tôt dans sa vie. Ce regard sur l'extérieur, il l'a porté dans ses yeux, et les missions qu'il a effectuées pour Mycroft ne l'ont très certainement pas adouci. Jusqu'à ces dernières années, il n'avait cependant jamais eu l'occasion de tant vivre dans sa chair tout ce contre quoi cette ombre grogne. Son visage creusé par l'héro le dit pour lui, John a su le voir immédiatement.

C'était une expérience, réalise-t-il soudain. Une errance de laquelle il devait sortir, mais une expérience néanmoins, et nécessaire, de plus. Il est en train de se rencontrer lui-même, dans ce bureau, il s'en rend compte alors que de plus en plus de souvenirs en rapport avec ses missions passées lui reviennent, mais concernant également les mois qui ont suivi la mort de Mycroft et dont il n'avait plus que quelques images éparses. Davids et John l'un en face de l'autre et qui discutent avec lui, c'est comme si quelqu'un s'occupait quelque part de suturer ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, quoi que ça soit, avec ce qu'il a été par le passé. Et il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas si différent du jeune homme qui travaillait pour son frère par conviction, finalement, l'ombre dans les yeux et sur ses joues mise à part. Il est toujours un être entier, avec ses pensées, ses souvenirs... Avec sa valeur, même si ses actions l'ont fait basculer vers le côté le moins reluisant de la société. Ce qui s'est passé, quand il cherchait Mycroft plus par désespoir que par mission, ce n'était que vivre de l'intérieur ce que ses yeux avaient déjà su voir et répondre à la douleur abjecte de perdre un être qui avait voué sa vie à combattre ces mêmes vicissitudes. Expérimenter par lui-même et dans son corps ce sur quoi il avait été amené, dans certaines circonstances, à enquêter. Il ne voudrait pas y revenir aujourd'hui, bien sûr, mais réécrirait-il l'Histoire, s'il le pouvait ? Pour faire revivre Mycroft, oui. Sans la moindre hésitation. Si ce point n'était pas négociable néanmoins et qu'il était obligé de vivre à nouveau la mort de son frère, il ne renierait pas ses choix suivants et referait sans doute les mêmes. Il se regarde en Davids, il se regarde en John, et il songe que cet instant n'aurait pas pu arriver plus tôt ni plus tard. Tout s'est déroulé exactement comme ça le devait, une fois le point temporel de la mort de son frère dépassé.

Il avait besoin d'un guide alors, d'un tuteur pour trouver une nouvelle voie dans laquelle s'engager en se reposant sur quelqu'un, puisqu'on ne lui a jamais appris à vivre correctement autrement. Il en avait trouvé une, et quelle chance il avait eu de tomber sur Irène, d'abord. Sherlock s'aperçoit qu'il n'a jamais su la remercier. Qu'il n'y a jamais pensé.

– J'ai dans mes connaissances, reprend-il finalement, une professionnelle qui sera enchantée de doubler sa mise en se vendant à deux clients à la fois, l'un physique et l'autre gouvernemental. Si vous êtes le second, attendez-vous à devoir aligner beaucoup d'argent et de garanties sur la table, mais elle est la meilleure que je connaisse. »

Davids le scrute, retourne la feuille qu'elle était sur le point de remplir avec sa candidature pour le service et, de sa voix sèche, exige le nom et les coordonnées de la femme en question.

* * *

Aucune mission n'a été explicitement confiée à Sherlock, lorsque John et lui sortent du bureau sur un « Bon retour parmi nous » sincère, mais sans le moindre sentimentalisme, de Davids, avant que leur supérieure ne claque la porte dans leur dos. Elle a évidemment été assez intelligente pour l'accepter à nouveau dans le service sans test ni examen pour le moment. Un végétal sur le point de mourir de soif aurait toutefois eu la même intelligence, alors Sherlock reste prudent sur le jugement qu'il portera à ses compétences. De toute façon, même si la femme a évoqué du bout des lèvres quelques affaires sur lesquelles l'ancien prostitué pourra se montrer utile, s'il est toujours aussi bon que six ans auparavant, le fait est que des sessions d'entraînement plus ou moins intensives seront absolument incontournables.

John et lui sont rendus au trottoir et à la lumière d'une rue proprette, alors que le bâtiment, qui a dû être repeint il y a moins d'un mois pour afficher une couleur crème si uniforme, envoie de sa masse imposante son ombre sur eux. Sherlock empêche globalement son cerveau de lui rappeler que, sans Mycroft, la bâtisse n'abriterait pas aujourd'hui cette organisation très définitivement gouvernementale. Mais s'il s'empêche d'y penser, c'est qu'il y pense un peu quand même.

Quand John et lui commencent à marcher en silence vers leur arrêt de métro, il tente de se projeter dans ces missions dont il garde finalement des souvenirs très vifs, lui qui les croyait érodés par l'inactivité mentale et le rouleau compresseur psychique qu'a été Fang. Un peu comme si… comme si pour survivre ces dernières années, il avait été nécessaire d'oublier qu'il avait été autre chose avant cela. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines de mois, il parvient à imaginer reprendre le travail qui avait été le sien sans ressentir une boule d'angoisse irrationnelle qui l'étouffait presque et le paralysait tout autant. L'exultation fébrile d'avoir bientôt de quoi s'occuper n'est pas là, cependant, celle qui était un moteur quand il était… Oui, il est à un âge où il peut le dire : quand il était jeune. Mais c'est logique puisqu'il n'a rien à envisager pour l'instant que des séances de remises en forme et d'apprentissage de sports de combat pour ne plus se laisser dominer en une seconde et demie par les John Watson de ce monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demande son John Watson dans son présent, vers l'habitation duquel Sherlock se dirige en cet instant comme si c'était la sienne, et qui pose des questions larges et imprécises dans le soleil couchant de Londres, pour lui seul.

– Que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, se surprend à répondre Sherlock, et c'est étonnant de savoir avec une certitude si viscérale de quoi on a envie, quand on n'a plus plus rien désiré depuis trop de temps pour pouvoir le dire. Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

– Oh, bordel, oui...

John s'est arrêté de marcher net dès que Sherlock a répondu à sa question initiale, et le ton pressant qu'il utilise pour grogner sa propre réponse fait sourire l'ancien prostitué. Lui a besoin de prendre son temps pour s'approprier cet homme.

Les lèvres de John Watson, quand il les caresse des siennes après avoir attrapé doucement son visage entre ses deux grandes mains blanches et avoir fermé les yeux pour ne rien faire d'autre que sentir, lui offrent la même texture et, nonobstant des pointes de saveurs alimentaires divergentes, le même goût que trois mois plus tôt. C'est très logique, mais c'est grisant tout autant. C'est grisant d'embrasser cet individu de sexe masculin parce qu'il a envie de ses lèvres, parce qu'il a envie de sa présence et de son aura. Il est le plus grand, il doit baisser la tête, alors, et c'est très logique aussi, il tombe en John Watson. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion : parfaitement conscient qu'il était déjà tombé en lui, très vite, trop vite, à s'arracher les viscères quand il a dû le regarder quitter la soirée de Fang ; à ne rien pouvoir faire pendant deux mois qu'écouter le cœur du médecin battre pour être sûr que le sien battait toujours également. Mais la chute, en cet instant, est aussi peu littérale qu'elle lui semble malgré tout plus physique qu'à l'époque, en terme de sensations, et plus mentale. Plus, réellement plus, comme tout ce qui peut être factorisé quand il n'est nullement question de client, d'honoraires ni de pourboires potentiels.

– Davids est stupide, édicte-t-il soudain contre les lèvres de John Watson.

– Vraiment pas, le contredit ce dernier. Elle est excellente. Bornée parfois, mais elle fait honneur à sa position, et Dieu sait comme elle était délicate à investir, cette position, pour qui que ce soit qui prenait les rênes après ton frère sans la moindre passation.

– Elle t'a menacé de blâme, accuse l'ancien prostitué.

– Mais elle n'a pas mis sa menace à exécution. Cette femme, celle de qui tu as laissé les coordonnées, elle est fiable ?

– Autant qu'une personne que tu paies pour te la rendre fidèle, si tu as la mauvaise idée de laisser d'autres la payer plus. Davids va adorer négocier avec elle, sourit Sherlock avec beaucoup d'ironie.

– Elle va te haïr de l'avoir mise sur son chemin.

– Bien sûr. Ça n'a aucun intérêt d'avoir un supérieur si ce n'est pas pour lui être une nuisance sur des points mineurs. Et puis elle va surtout me bénir sans jamais rien m'en dire quand elle verra ce qu'Irène peut lui ramener.

– Elle est si bonne que ça ?

– Plus, même. D'une intelligence rare, sait où sont ses intérêts et, surtout, sait se préserver.

– Mieux que toi ?

– Tout court. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de liens avec elle, ces derniers mois. Elle avait parfaitement compris l'impasse dans laquelle j'étais en train de me fourrer et, malgré une affection pour moi que je n'explique pas, elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas m'y suivre, même de loin. Parallèlement, j'ai laissé le lien se distendre parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus agaçant quand tu fais quelque chose de stupide et toxique que d'avoir quelqu'un qui te le répète en permanence, peu importe qu'elle ait été parfaitement lucide sur la toxicité de cet homme.

– Je pensais que c'était tout le milieu qui l'était. Toxique.

Sherlock lui offre un sourire en coin qui n'en est pas vraiment un :

– Je te l'ai dit, John. J'ai su y évoluer en étant réellement indépendant et en tirant les ficelles, longtemps, si tu oublies le fait que c'est parce que j'avais besoin de payer ma coke puis mon héro que j'y suis franchement entré. Et c'est en étant dans ce milieu que j'ai fini par trouver de premières raisons de décrocher, quand je m'y suis élevé. C'est un de mes anciens clients qui m'a payé la cure de détox. Je me suis souvent foutu de sa gueule parce que ce n'était que par attachement à moi, une pute parmi d'autres, qu'il a fait cette folie, mais je lui dois ça. Et, pour ce qui est de la toxicité de la prostitution : l'aspect sexuel ne m'a vraiment jamais posé problème. Je n'avais pas l'impression de vendre ma dignité, dans les rapports… normaux avec les clients, disons. J'ai bloqué sur Fang sans comprendre pourquoi, il m'a fasciné, comme une araignée qui paralyse sa proie en lui injectant son venin pour l'enrouler tranquillement dans sa soie puis la manger de l'intérieur alors qu'elle est encore vivante et venir se servir quand elle en a envie. Il a été ma seule erreur et Irène avait parfaitement raison. Mais elle sait mener son business de façon saine, elle. Et elle garde des tas d'informations, preuves à l'appui, qu'elle a pu prélever à propos de ses clients pour garantir sa sécurité. Informations potentiellement exploitables par Davids.

Les bras de John sont chauds contre son dos. Sherlock laisse l'obstétricien reprendre les baisers que la discussion impromptue a interrompus. C'est comme si le médecin blond goûtait avec délicatesse et délectation sa bouche, sa langue, ses lèvres, et Sherlock ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si des passants les dévisagent ou pas, s'ils sont choqués ou approbateurs — puisque le droit à l'indifférence n'existe pas, il le sait bien, pour les couples homos et que toujours est apposé un Avis sur ceux qui… s'affichent — et, bordel, ce qu'il peut haïr ce verbe.

– J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais, souffle John dans un sourire en picorant quelques baisers encore, avant d'écarter de quelques millimètres sa bouche pour accoler son front à celui de Sherlock, yeux fermés et l'air incroyablement serein. Depuis que tu es arrivé chez moi, j'ai eu peur du jour où tu allais m'annoncer que c'était trop compliqué de vivre dans mon appartement, que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu comptais partir. Je ne voyais pas du tout vers quoi tu pouvais aller, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, alors je m'attendais à ce que tu disparaisses de la même façon que ton nom a disparu du service il y a sept ans.

Sherlock pourrait répondre beaucoup de choses à ça. Ce seraient toutes des choses absolument atrocement émotionnelles et sentimentales, alors il se contente d'un mince sourire qui n'a vraiment aucun sens, puisqu'il ne prend même pas la peine d'être contrit. Il ferme les yeux, lui aussi, puis caresse de son nez celui de John qui a monté ses mains à ses mâchoires pour l'attirer à nouveau dans un baiser long et paresseux.

– Quand est-ce que tu voudras passer à ton appartement ? Je dois voir Davids, demain, je pourrai lui dire quand préparer la descente si tu as une idée de date d'ici la fin de matinée.

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est encore mon appartement.

– Tu continues de payer. Peut-être que ton proprio est pote avec Fang, mais je pense qu'il sait que la loi protège suffisamment les locataires pour ne pas s'être débarrassé de tes affaires ni même y être entré. Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec la justice de cette façon.

– Sans doute. De toute façon, l'endroit est grand, mais essentiellement vide. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à y prendre. Juste des photos que j'aimerais récupérer avant que quelqu'un ne les trouve.

– Des photos compromettantes ? se réjouit John avec un clin d'œil.

– En un sens, sourit Sherlock. Des photos de mes parents, de Mycroft…

– Oh. C'est pas très excitant.

– J'en ai quelques-unes de moi qui datent d'il y a dix ans, si tu y tiens vraiment, Monsieur le Voyeur, s'amuse Sherlock. Et si tu veux celles qui sont réellement compromettantes, elles sont très largement accessibles sur internet. Elles sont parfaitement publiques.

Le sourire joueur de John disparaît. Il détourne les yeux, rapidement, après ce qui ressemble à une profonde réflexion.

– J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais au bout de ce que j'ai à apprendre sur toi, fait-il alors remarquer d'une voix basse en tripotant l'échancrure de la chemise de Sherlock, là où le deuxième bouton rentre dans son œillet.

– Excuse-moi, murmure cette fois l'ancien prostitué en baissant les yeux.

– Ne t'excuse pas. Il faut juste que je m'y fasse. Et comme on n'en a absolument pas parlé depuis que tu es chez moi…

Sherlock se tourne à nouveau vers le trottoir. Il avance, suffisamment lentement pour que John n'ait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il doive le suivre, en direction du soleil couchant qui passera d'ici peu derrière les bâtiments. Il a plu pendant leur entretien avec Davids. Une violente pluie à la limite de l'orage, aussi rapidement finie qu'elle est arrivée. À cette heure-ci, les trottoirs sont encore humides, de même que les arbres et, sous la chaleur du soleil revenu, même alors que ce dernier va bientôt disparaître, la rue est pleine de vapeur d'eau qui retourne vers le ciel. Les rayons dorés, rosés, s'y diffractent et une lumière qui tendrait vers le surnaturel — le divin, même — semble occuper palpablement l'atmosphère. Ça ressemble à de l'or sublimé, qui n'a rien d'une prison ni de la solidité métallique de ce qui est capable d'attacher un poignet.

Malgré la douceur de ce paysage large et sans murs pour boucher son horizon, sur un air de Camille Saint-Saëns dans son esprit, danse macabrement la boîte à chaussures qui a contenu, il y a vingt-cinq ans, les Richelieu de son père. Alors il pose doucement :

– Tu n'es pas le premier ni le seul à avoir posé la main sur moi.

– Je le sais bien. Mais je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure, ni dans quelle mesure tu veux bien que je sache.

– Je n'ai rien à cacher. Surtout pas à toi, soupire Sherlock. Demande-moi.

Le médecin lui envoie un regard en coulisse.

– Tu t'es prostitué, commence-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, comme une demande de confirmation, comme pour entamer une liste délicate par un item qui recevra un « oui » en réponse, en guise d'encouragement.

– Tu le sais déjà.

– Tu as manifestement posé pour des photos de cul… Pour des magazines ?

– Pour des magazines ou pour alimenter des bases de données sur internet. Érotiques et pornographiques, les deux. Certaines photos sont réellement belles, esthétiquement parlant.

– Bien sûr puisque tu es dessus. Ça paraît évident.

Sherlock sourit du ton de John qui semble aussi spontané que fermé à la moindre contradiction sur ce point. Sa voix est beaucoup plus incertaine quand il demande :

– Tu… Tu as tourné dans des films ? Dans des boulards, je veux dire.

– Non.

– Ouf, rit John. Je t'avoue que je n'ose plus en regarder de peur de te trouver dedans, depuis trois mois.

– La prostitution et la pornographie n'ont vraiment pas grand-chose à voir ensemble, John.

– Je sais, je sais… Mais tu as le physique pour. Je me suis demandé si tu étais acteur, quand on s'est rencontrés, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Sherlock lui envoie un petit regard en coin. Il réprime la bouffée désagréable qui voudrait bien se manifester à l'arrière de sa gorge, comme chaque fois qu'il a rejoué dans sa tête chaque portion de cette soirée et de ses rapports qu'il avait eu la stupidité de croire sincères avec John Watson. Il pose délicatement d'une voix qu'il espère plus forte que ce qu'il se sent lui-même en cet instant :

– Depuis, j'ai pensé que me dire ça n'avait été qu'une autre ruse de ta part pour me faire croire que tu ne savais effectivement pas dans quel genre de soirée tu allais te retrouver.

John, régulièrement, est obligé d'accélérer sa vitesse sur trois pas pour se maintenir au niveau de Sherlock. Il lui attrape la main pour l'obliger à ralentir et, marchant lentement à ses côtés, il semble réfléchir à sa réponse.

– Mh… Je suis arrivé là en sachant que l'homme sur lequel je cherchais à me renseigner devait avoir un rapport avec la prostitution, quel qu'il soit. Je ne m'attendais pas à en voir une vérité si… crue ce soir-là, ni avec ce niveau de mépris pour la dignité humaine. Mais je l'ai compris très vite au cours du repas. Je me suis demandé si, au-delà d'un prostitué, l'homme qui m'était apparu comme un acteur potentiel n'était pas, du coup, un autre type d'acteur.

– Je vois. Ça n'a aucune logique, mais soit. En tout cas, tout va bien, tu peux te remettre à regarder des films à caractère pornographique.

La main de John est toujours dans la sienne quand la question suivante met un peu plus de temps à venir.

– La prostitution, c'était pendant le genre de soirée que j'ai vu, donc. Façon orgie ouverte entre deux bouchées de caviar… Il y en avait d'autres types ?

Sherlock réfléchit. Il n'est pas certain de ce que John cherche comme réponse avec ça, alors il déclare :

– Il y en avait avec des femmes, des fois. Je veux dire : uniquement des clientes de sexe féminin. De riches femmes, divorcées ou veuves, qui découvrent à un moment de leur vie qu'elles ont tout loisir de se divertir comme le font les hommes.

– Des femmes !? s'exclame John.

– Ça te choque qu'elles prennent cette liberté ? s'étonne Sherlock.

– Non. Non, pas du tout, enfin je crois pas, même si j'ai du mal à imaginer la scène… C'est de t'imaginer toi avec des femmes qui me choque.

Sherlock glousse.

– Et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Avec des clients mixtes, des fois, aussi. Des couples qui voulaient… corser ? leurs rapports. Mais c'était plus rare. Les hommes sont étrangement pudiques quand il est question d'être avec un autre homme pour coucher avec une femme, surtout si c'est la leur.

– Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi…

– Je ne comprends réellement pas pourquoi, confirme Sherlock avec un froncement de sourcils.

– Oui, bon, c'est facile pour toi : tu as un très beau corps. Mais quand on doit se comparer à quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin, je veux dire… C'est comme si ces mecs disaient à leur femme : « Regarde, je mets dans notre lit un type plus jeune, plus beau, plus rayonnant et manifestement plus libre que moi, et en plus je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il n'en a pas une plus grosse. »

Sherlock le dévisage avec une bouche légèrement bée. Avant de secouer la tête en montant les yeux au ciel.

– Les hommes et leur pénis… Vous avez conscience que c'est juste un petit bout de votre corps, qu'il n'a pas une identité à part entière et qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que sa prégnance passe avant tout le reste dans votre vie ? Et que le but du sexe à trois ou plus, ce n'est pas de comparer, juste de se faire du bien ?

– Tu ne peux pas avoir un avis éclairé sur la question, Sherlock, c'est tout, c'est comme ça. Tu n'as pas les mêmes complexes que les autres hommes.

– Et il n'est jamais venu à l'idée des autres hommes qu'ils investissent peut-être trop et mal la chose, s'ils en viennent à concevoir leur phallus comme une source de fierté indue ou d'angoisse ?

– Je ne comprends pas de quelle planète tu viens, soupire le médecin après un regard perplexe à l'ancien prostitué.

– De la même que toi. J'ai juste une capacité d'observation et d'analyse plus fine que l'ensemble des hominidés mâles de notre société, manifestement, qui m'indique que le fait que je possède un pénis apte à bander ne fait certainement pas de moi un être plus méritant ou meilleur que ceux et celles qui n'en ont pas. Ni que la taille de mon engin indique mon degré de domination sur les autres pénis érigés autour de moi. L'expérience m'a montré que j'avais parfaitement raison et, si elle ne peut être rien d'autre qu'empirique, elle n'en demeure pas moins vérifiée.

John le fixe trois secondes. Se marre brièvement, mais s'abstient de répondre. Avant de lancer :

– Et Irène ?

– Irène est un parfait exemple : aucun phallus, mais une domination totale d'elle-même et de ceux qui ont le malheur d'entrer dans son aura, si elle le souhaite.

– Non. Non, ce n'est vraiment pas ma question, grimace John en secouant la tête — et Sherlock voudrait, lui, grimacer de voir son rapport néandertalien à l'idée qu'une femme domine des hommes.

– Quelle était ta question ?

– Si tu as couché avec des femmes… Irène… ?

– Nos rapports étaient purement professionnels.

– Euh… mais encore ? demande John, incertain, et ça fait sourire Sherlock.

– Platoniques, se corrige-t-il. Je ne suis effectivement pas spécialement attiré par les femmes, d'un point de vue romantique ou sexuel.

– Et il t'arrivait de travailler pour… je sais pas, pour des clients en privé ? Je veux dire, pour un client que tu voyais seul… Enfin, la représentation basique qu'on a des gens qui font le tapin, quoi.

La main de John est ferme autour de la sienne. Sherlock est surpris qu'ils soient toujours en train d'évoquer son passé trouble. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que John se ravise bien vite sur son envie d'en savoir plus et diffère les aveux, plutôt que de tout apprendre d'un coup. Mais le médecin tient bon, à côté de lui, et Sherlock se rappelle que John est en relation professionnelle avec beaucoup de personnes qui monnaient leur corps contre de l'argent. Impressionnante, cette capacité du cerveau à banaliser l'habitude, même quand elle est violente et crue.

– Oui. Oui, bien sûr. C'était mon activité principale. Pas de… faire le tapin, comme tu dis : beaucoup trop dangereux, pas très efficace quand on est un homme et presque d'autant plus risqué. Mais de voir des clients en sessions privées, évidemment. C'était la base de mes revenus.

– Mais tu brassais combien de fric !? s'exclame John qui, manifestement, se rappelle parfaitement leur discussion sur ses pourboires dantesques d'une seule soirée orgiaque.

Sherlock se fend d'un sourire énigmatique.

– Assez pour en garder en épargne pendant un moment. La pute que je suis peut t'entretenir, si tu le souhaites. À compter du jour où je n'aurai plus un loyer exorbitant à débourser tous les mois, évidemment, parce que tout sera rapidement siphonné par mon appartement à ce rythme… Dis à Davids que le plus tôt sera le mieux pour s'occuper de ça, d'ailleurs.

John hoche la tête. Avant de grogner :

– Tu n'as pas voulu, avec moi.

– C'était beaucoup trop risqué à deux, John. On n'a aucune idée de ce qui nous attendra dans cet appartement. De qui nous attend sur place. Et…

– Non. Non, pas ça. Les rendez-vous privés. Tu n'as même pas voulu en entendre parler une seconde avec moi quand je t'en ai parlé à la soirée.

Sherlock est positivement sur le cul de recevoir cette récrimination.

– Quoi, tu voulais que je laisse un agent qui avait bossé pour mon frère et qui était vraisemblablement encore en service se mettre à payer une pute pour du sexe ? Sérieusement ?

– Ça aurait été mon problème. Je ne dis pas que je l'aurais fait, mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé l'opportunité ni le choix.

Sherlock ne répond rien parce qu'il n'a vraiment rien à répondre à cette ineptie. Alors John, après quelques pas, reprend sur le ton de l'humour :

– Allez, avoue : tu te sentais trop attaché à cet agent infiltré qui t'avait séduit, et tu avais peur de tomber amoureux de lui s'il devenait un client régulier.

Comme les yeux bleu foncé gentiment moqueurs chauffent son profil, Sherlock se contente de lui jeter un regard neutre et d'estimer que John Watson ne vaut vraiment pas la peine qu'on lui réponde lorsqu'il a ce comportement détestable. Alors il continue de marcher, sans un mot, les yeux ramenés sur le soleil couchant qui mérite qu'on lui offre de l'attention, puisque l'astre, lui, a l'idée d'être silencieux en plus d'être beau.

– Oh, dit seulement John, doucement, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose, et il est définitivement une huître, Sherlock confirme : rien n'a changé en trois mois.

– Je ne pouvais pas te laisser ruiner mon business, tente-t-il finalement de lui sourire en essayant d'incarner le même ton amusé qu'a pris le médecin, mais il a plutôt l'impression d'y entendre une amère autodérision et il ajoute d'ailleurs, sans même parvenir à feindre un sourire : Je n'avais pas encore réalisé que c'était de la comédie. Toi. Ce que tu voulais.

Le médecin, à ça, s'arrête net et tire sur la main de Sherlock pour l'obliger à cesser d'avancer, pour autant que l'ancien prostitué aimerait vraiment continuer pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en cet instant. Il l'oblige pourtant à pivoter vers lui. Et si ses doigts s'échappent ensuite de ceux de Sherlock, c'est parce que John a levé les deux mains pour les poser sur ses joues et l'attirer dans un baiser profond.

– Tu as vraiment essayé de me couvrir auprès de Fang.

– Oui, confirme Sherlock, si mal à l'aise d'en arriver à parler de choses qui l'ont tant mis en défaut et déstabilisé émotionnellement et durablement qu'il n'arrive pas à garder son regard dans celui, franc et ferme de John. Ça n'avait aucun sens de le faire, je ne te devais absolument rien, au contraire. De toute façon, avant même qu'on couche ensemble, ce soir-là, je savais que c'était une erreur absolue de continuer à te parler. Dès que tu t'es excusé après m'avoir rejoint dans les toilettes. Je savais que c'était une catastrophe en devenir. Je ne savais juste pas à quel point.

– Pas du tout, s'insurge John. Ça n'avait rien d'une catastrophe. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour que tu te bouges le cul et que tu sortes de ta léthargie.

– C'est une façon de voir les choses, pose Sherlock sans en penser un mot, le regard toujours baissé et sa main caressant distraitement la ligne qui fut noire d'ecchymoses sur son cou.

Les doigts de John viennent s'y perdre aussi, puis s'entremêler aux siens pour amener le dos de l'index et du majeur de Sherlock à ses lèvres et les embrasser.

– J'adore tes doigts, ronronne le médecin. Je me suis tant langui de tes doigts, ajoute-t-il en les regardant avec émerveillement, avant de porter ses yeux soudain singulièrement graves dans les siens et de lui demander, d'une voix tout aussi sérieuse : Tu as conscience que j'ai été exceptionnellement honnête avec toi, à cette soirée, à te parler de mes missions passées pour ton frère ?

– Je n'aurais pas utilisé le mot « honnête ». « Manipulateur », plutôt.

– Non. Non, c'est bien « honnête ». J'étais certain de pouvoir te faire confiance. Et tu as forcément pensé au fait que rien ne m'obligeait à te laisser t'en tirer si facilement à cette soirée, quand tu ne m'as pas donné les informations dont tu m'avais parlé. Tu sais que j'aurais pu — que j'aurais dû, même — faire en sorte de te neutraliser pour que tu sois transféré dans nos cellules où d'autres agents te les auraient arrachées. Davids te l'a bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure.

– J'y ai pensé, souffle Sherlock, et comme John a amené la main qu'il tient toujours jusqu'à son propre visage, l'ancien prostitué se permet de caresser ses lèvres, ses tempes et ses joues du bout des doigts, pour le découvrir comme il effleurerait avec émoi une stèle portant des inscriptions en étrusque sur la traduction desquelles des centaines de scientifiques, de linguistes et de chercheurs se sont cassé les dents. Je n'arrivais pas à relier le fait que tu me laisses libre de mes mouvements au reste de ton comportement ce soir-là. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu arriver chez toi et y rester alors que tu m'avais pris mon moyen de négocier quand j'ai eu l'idiotie de te le laisser. Je ne comprends pas tes motivations, John Watson.

– Crétin, souffle le médecin en secouant la tête, ce qui le soustrait quelques secondes aux caresses fascinées de Sherlock. J'enquêtais sur la mort de ton frère. S'il y a une personne pour qui ça avait une importance capitale, c'était forcément toi. Je n'étais vraiment pas prêt à t'obliger physiquement à me donner ces infos et j'avais bien la certitude que les choses ne se passeraient vraiment pas comme je le voulais si je faisais l'erreur de te révéler pourquoi je me renseignais sur Fang. Surtout, reprend John parce que Sherlock ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer, surtout, et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi obtus, je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas couché avec toi pour que tu me fournisses ces informations. Tu étais prêt à me les donner avant ça. Au risque de me répéter : certaines choses qui se sont passées pendant cette soirée n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec ma mission, Sherlock. Tu en fais partie. Le fait d'être curieux de toi et de te vouloir, autrement que sexuellement si ça avait été dans le champ des possibles, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma mission. Merde, pourquoi je me retrouve à devoir te le dire à voix haute ? C'est évident, non ?

Sherlock prend quelques secondes pour s'imprégner de ces mots, puis envoie un sourire en coin très friable à John, le genre qu'il déteste et qui ne devrait pas exister, mais qui, apparemment, est devenu régulier depuis qu'il a John Watson dans son entourage constant.

– On ne s'attache pas à une pute, John. On la baise et on espère juste qu'elle sera toujours en service la prochaine fois qu'on viendra pour la baiser. Sinon, il y en aura une autre.

John soupire. Pas parce qu'il est excédé par Sherlock.

– Je ne me suis pas attaché à une pute. J'ai rencontré un être humain qui se trouvait être un prostitué, à une soirée répugnante en tout point, et cet être humain est parvenu par sa seule existence à me donner l'impression que je passais un moment agréable, et crois-moi que je n'aurais pas parié une seule seconde que ça relevait de l'ordre du possible dans ce genre d'endroit. Je savais que j'aurais envie de te revoir, Sherlock. Je savais que, contrairement à d'habitude, tout ne se résumait pas juste une cible dans une mission, un moyen de pression pour l'atteindre, et je savais qu'il n'y avait pas juste du désir pour un prostitué. Et la personne qui t'a mis en tête que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une pute et que tu méritais qu'on te traite de la pire des manières juste pour cette raison mérite, elle, de crever. On sait tous les deux qui c'est, et on est tous les deux d'accord sur la question.

La main de John va à la nuque de Sherlock et l'entraîne encore une fois dans un baiser. Ils auraient dû faire ça bien plus tôt, semble dire John dans sa voix et dans ses gestes. Ils auraient dû en parler plus tôt. Mais ils ont parlé, déjà, enfin, et Sherlock songe qu'il a effectivement été éminemment stupide. Ça va mieux, cependant. Ça va beaucoup mieux.

– Avoue : c'est parce qu'on a évoqué le danger de ta mission et de mon existence auprès d'un criminel notoire pendant le sexe que tu as aimé cette soirée, s'amuse-t-il, véritablement cette fois.

– À fond. Tu as été un concentré de premières fois, ce soir-là, et je peux honnêtement dire que ça ne m'était plus arrivé en matière de sexe depuis très longtemps. Discuter mission pendant une branlette en faisait partie.

– Avec tant d'oreilles potentielles pour nous entendre, en plus, renchérit Sherlock sur un ton bas et joueur.

– Tu parles. Ils étaient tous tellement occupés à te regarder en bavant qu'ils ne devaient plus être en mesure d'analyser ce qu'ils auraient pu entendre en étant plus proches.

– Tu te permets de leur faire un procès pour leur voyeurisme ? Toi ? se marre l'ancien prostitué.

– Hé, ho ! C'est pas moi qui me désape en public, hein. Oh ! s'exclame soudain John en se tournant face à lui comme s'il venait d'avoir une épiphanie. Tu as été stripteaseur ?

– Affirmatif.

– Tu danses, aussi, alors ?

– Pour ce genre d'occasions, effectivement.

– Tu le ferais de façon privée et non rémunérée ?

– Ah ? On serait pingre en plus d'être voyeur ?

– Crétin, se marre John. Exhibitionniste, ajoute-t-il en étirant une commissure.

– Toujours autant, confirme l'ancien prostitué avec un sourire carnassier.

– Quand ? le presse soudain le médecin en serrant ses doigts dans les siens.

– Quand quoi ? s'amuse l'autre, l'expression faussement innocente.

– Ce que tu veux.

Sherlock se donne trois secondes pour faire semblant de réfléchir. Puis déclare :

– Quand tu veux. »

Les mains sur les siennes se resserrent et John, qui est le plus proche de la route, semble oublier que le panneau ponctuant la bouche de métro est à deux pas puisqu'il lève soudain le bras et crie « Taxi ! » à la première voiture jaune et noir qui s'approche d'eux.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Eeeet voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, pour ceulles qui ont lu jusque-là !  
**

 **Plein de mercis pour vos retours, et des bises et du chocolat pour vous tous en attendant la prochaine histoire !**

 **xxx**

Nauss


End file.
